Pariahs of Chaos
by Maximus Artilius
Summary: The Second Giant War is over. The Doors of Death have been sealed, and Gaea has been sent back into her eternal slumber. All seemed at peace in the world, but a simple quest changes the life of Percy, Thalia and Nico as they take on the roles of being by Chaos' side whilst they protect the universe under his command, but little do they know that things are stirring in the dark...
1. Chapter 1: Returning home

Prologue

(Percy's POV)

As I climbed the hill which acted as part of the boundary line to Camp Half-Blood, I couldn't help but feel a wash of relief wash over me, but it was soon taken over by a tidal wave of anxiety.

*Flashback*

"_Duck!" Thalia shouted at me, as the Cyclops swung his war hammer where my skull would have been. I rolled to the side, and my eye caught the man dressed in black sitting in the corner of the room, as I dodged another hammer swing_

_Hang on! My brain told me as I turn back to the corner where I had seen the mysterious man, but all that was there was a pile of skulls._

"_PERCY!" Thalia shouted and I reacted by jumping to the side, with Riptide flashing through the Cyclops' now open defence._

"_Finally!" Nico cried as the Cyclops turned into golden dust before us, and with its disintegration, and clang as the Chalice of the Gods it had stolen fell to the floor. We, and by we, I mean myself, Thalia and Nico had been tracking the damn thing for around three months now, and all of us were starting to get impatient. Only the Gods would let us have a two week break after defeating the giants before we got sent on another quest. The Chalice of the Gods, a cup capable of turning a Demi-god or mortal into a god rolled among the gold dust of its thief before Thalia bent down and picked it up._

"_What was with you looking the other way?" She asked as she shoved it into her backpack. All I could offer her was a shrug; it must have been a trick of the light I told myself. Words weren't needed between us, not anymore. We all knew what we were going to do now. Go home. _

_In the three months me and my cousins had been hunting the Chalice, we'd become a lot closer than ever before, and now we were bonded as closely as sibling, willing to protect each other until our final breath. Me and Nico had found out that just after the war, Thlai had quit the Hunters due to her wanting to be able to spend more time with her friends and also she wanted to be able to grow old with us. Nico had also confided in us that he was thinking of taking up Hades' on a offer to become Prince of the Underworld, essentially making him a god. I wish I had something to confess to them, but as they told me, I'm an open book, although I did tell them about Ogygia, which both of them took in their stride, even Thalia who was closer than ever with Annabeth. _

_Although there was a slight downfall with our new bonding. Monsters now were an extremely common occurrence, and to be honest, I'm getting tired of waking up with some sort of disgusting creature trying to kill me, and I'm pretty sure that Thalia and Nico feel the same way. We climbed up the ladder of the sewer where the Cyclops had been hiding, and then I turned and helped Nico out, and then went to relocking the grate._

"_Should we drop it off a Olympus?" Nico asked looking around, trying to find his bearings. Thalia opened his mouth to reply when suddenly there was a swoosh in the air, and Hermes appeared in front of us. _

"_Got it then?" He said with a flash of a grin. I saw his Caduceus, but noticed that George and Martha were not present on it. I opened my mouth to say something when Hermes saw what I was looking at and responded._

"_They're on vacation, I thought I'd let them have the day off." He explained and then turned to Thalia._

"_I'll carry the Chalice to Olympus for you all, you need to get back to Camp-Half Blood." Hermes said, as Thalia pulled out the Chalice, and handed it to the god. Hermes smiled, but I saw that there a little flicker on the corner of his mouth as he turned to me. _

"_Urmm Perce, I do have a message for you. From Annabeth." This got my attention, I hadn't been able to talk to Annabeth for around a week, due to our Drachmas being low, but she hadn't contacted me either which worried me slightly._

"_Yeah?" I asked, prompting Hermes on. Hermes gave a little sigh and then said._

"_It's only short, she just says that when you get back, you both need to talk."_

"_Oh." Was my intelligent reply. Hermes gave a shrug and then disappeared as quickly as he had come. _

"_Don't worry Kelp Head, it'll be fine." Thalia said, as she threw their last Drachma onto the road._

"_Come forth Chariot of Damnation!" Nico shouted. Both myself and Thalis turned to him with an eyebrow raised._

"_Too dramatic he said as the Grey Sister's Taxi rushed into sight._

_*_End Flashback*

So there we stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill, staring down at Camp-Half Blood. It had changed a lot since we were last here, a lot of the younger Roman Campers had come to stay, while some of the older of our campers had done the same to New Rome, it was an effective system. But it did mean that a lot of new cabins had to be built for the influx of new gods and their children. I grinned at Thalia and Nico, who grinned back, the same wide smile of their faces. I may be worried about Annabeth, but for the moment, I'm relishing in the fact that I'm home. I knew we had to report to Chiron before we could meet up with our friends, so I started running down the hill towards the Big House, with Nico and Thalia just behind me.

It took us less than a minute to get to the Big House, and we all stopped at the porch, panting with exertion from the short steep run down the hill. I climbed up the steps and then entered the main room, where I could see Chiron reading the newspaper and Mr. D simply pulling the tabs off the many cans of Diet- Coke next to him.

Chiron looked over the newspaper, and a smile appeared on his face at the sight of us three.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, welcome back, I assume the quest was successful?"

"Yep!" "Uh-huh" "Of course" Were our three different replies, which brought a grin to our faces, and I saw I saw a slight quiver on Mr. D's lips as well.

Chiron smiled good heartedly, but then his face turned serious.

"You three better sit down, there are something you should know."

**And there's the re-write, keep reading folks.**

**Peace Out **

**Maximus Artilius**


	2. Chapter 2: Why us?

**And here's the rewrite of chapter two, enjoy.**

(Percy's POV)

Chiron looked at us all, and then he sighed.

"There are some things which have happened in the last couple of months. Around a week after you left, three new demigods appeared, and behind them was a hydra. We rushed to help them, but by the time we got there the hydra was already destroyed. They were all claimed on the spot, Mark Garlend a son of Poseidon, Mary Davies a daughter of Zeus and, Alisha DeMarco a daughter of Hades. We orientated them, and we found out that they were all sixteen. We don't know why the gods suddenly recognised them, but it would seem that you three weren't the only children of the big three that have been around."

My mouth hung wide open, I opened and shut it a few times, trying to think about what to say but Chiron continued.

"They've got themselves all settled in. They've…well…they've become quite accustomed to being the strongest Demi-gods at camp, and they might not take it lightly to be pushed down."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked. Chiron looked down for a moment, and when he looked back at them, there were tears in their eyes.

"Jason came from Camp Jupiter to visit; he didn't know that you were on a quest. When he found out he had a new sister, he was overjoyed, but Mary didn't like the fact that he was older and more powerful. She challenged him to a duel. And Jason accepted. They went to the arena and fought, Jason won, the duel, but just after there was an attack on camp by some Earthborn, Jason was the first to get there, but we can only assume that he was weary due to the duel, I'm sorry Thalia, I am so sorry.."

As soon as I realized what Chiron meant, I immediately turned to Thalia. She said nothing; she did nothing she just stared at a blank part of the wall. I put my hand on her shoulder consolingly, and she reached up and took it her hand, Nico wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she burst into tears and cried in Nico's arms. Chiron was silent throughout all of this, but then he said.

"Reyna says that Piper is returning to Camp soon so we've been waiting for the both of you to be here to give him his last rites. But I'm afraid that's not all, Hades has decreed that no more Demi-gods can come and go from the Underworld, he says its getting to risky of souls being able to escape." Nico looked up sharply, his face aghast.

"What!?" He cried. Nico now looked as upset as Thalia; he could no longer visit his father, check on Elysium, or make sure the right people went to their place in the Underworld, but not only that, Hades had said Nico could become the Prince of the Underworld, he would finally be closed to his father, have a proper family, he's even reconciled with Persephone

"I know it seems harsh, but you have to understand, with you going in and out of the Underworld, it might make it easier for Minos' rebellion to succeed." Nico looked absolutely distraught.

I looked at Chiron expectantly, wondering what could have happened in my life even though my heart was already bracing itself for the worst.

"Percy, I'm truly sorry, but the Minotaur reformed. He remembered the smell of your mother. He found her, and Paul. I'm sorry Percy, but they've gone to the Underworld. There was nothing we could have done." I jut sat there, thinking about what Chiron had just said. The barrier my heart had put up just shattered leaving it bare and raw. I wanted to hit something, but then I felt the feeling ebb away, what was the point, it wouldn't bring them back. Nothing would. Chiron looked at all of us sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that you all have to come back to this, I wished I had better news for you all."

"It's fine Chiron, thanks for letting us know." I said. My voice was hoarse, filled with the grief that was digging its way into my body. Chiron nodded, and then Mr. D looked up from his card game. He looked at us three, and sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said in a voice that actually sounded genuine. Those words from Mr.D were possibly the most kind I've ever heard from him. Chiron led us to the door in his wheel chair and he clasped each of our hands, telling us it was going to get better. We barely paid attention to what was happening around us as we walked towards our cabins. We arrived at the cabins of the Big Three, for some reason they didn't look so much like home anymore. I looked at Nico, and Nico looked back. We walked towards the Hades cabin.

(Nico's POV)

Why? Why would this happen to my best friends? The ones they loved the most are gone. Me and Thalia had no one but each other. Percy at least had Annabeth. I wish I could say that I could make sure they all reach Elysium, that they would be rewarded for being so honourable in life. For being heroes.

We stopped at the entrance of my cabin, well, not entirely mine. I felt rage brewing in me. It was thanks to Mary, Mark and Alisha that Jason was dead. I pushed the door slowly open, and then I froze. _WHAT HAD THAT BITCH DONE TO MY CABIN?!_

Heavy Metal was screaming from five huge speakers set up around the room, their wires criss-crossing the floor madly. Graphic posters now covered every wall, and where my bed used to be was a small stage with many different types of rock guitars, and most of them broken. I searched desperately for my box. It contained all of my photos with Bianca, all my good memories. I suddenly saw a large pile of ash at one end of the room. I dropped to my knees, and sifted my hands through the ash. I found a partially burnt photo of me and Bianca, another photo of me, Percy, and Thalia, a photo of the heroes of Olympus, and then I found the lock of the box, the catch snapped in half. She had broken into _my_ box. She had seen the photos and everything else that used to keep me happy when I was down, and she had tried to burn them all. I couldn't control my anger. I raised five armed and armoured skeletons through the floor. I sent them to each speaker, and they stabbed their swords into the over-sized noise makers. They burst with static and then fell silent. Percy walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here, you can sleep in my cabin." He said simply, and he led me out of the cabin. When we left the cabin we heard the conch horn blow for dinner. I looked at Thalia and Percy and they both shook their heads.

"Let's go down to the beach" Percy suggested. We nodded and walked towards the beach. We walked the long way around the camp so that we didn't get seen by any of the campers. No one knew we were back yet. We had planned to make it a surprise at dinner, but now none of us felt like having fun. We arrived at the edge of the beach when we heard some people talking. We hid along the trees and peeked out.

(Thalia's POV)

We peered out of the trees and saw four campers standing on the edge of the beach, and in front of them were three people I did not expect to see here. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Nico gasped, and Percy looked shocked. We moved closer so we could hear what they were saying.

"…sorry that we didn't discover you sooner, we promise to make it right with you, we all swear, the wars we've had has just been at the forefront of our minds, and it's easy for us to forget things, could you forgive us?"Poseidon was saying.

"One of the other figures, a guy replied for them.

"We'll see." He said. The Big three each nodded in acceptance of that, and in a flash they had disappeared. The guy, who I assumed was Mark then said.

"What dumbass', we've got them wrapped around our fingers." Causing the others to laugh. Two of the campers who I guessed were Mary and Alisha walked off together, leaving Mark standing with another girl with blonde hair. They were talking in whispered tones so we couldn't hear them, and then Mark took her hands. Mark leaned in and then kissed the girl and she stepped back looking shocked. It was then that we saw it was Annabeth. Percy looked like he was going to go rip his head off, when suddenly Annabeth took a step forward and kissed Mark, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy froze, his muscles twitching at the sight of his girlfriend making out with another guy. He then suddenly started forward.

I tried to pull him back down, but Nico stopped me, shaking his head.

"He needs to do this" He said quickly. Percy pushed his way out of our hiding place, and started to walk towards Mark and Annabeth. Mark saw him coming, and stopped kissing Annabeth.

"Who the Hades are you?" He demanded. Annabeth turned to see who it was, and then her face bleached.

"Percy! You're back! This isn't what it looks like" She cried looking from Percy to Mark. Storm clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and the waves were becoming more and more vicious.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! I SAW EVERYTHING ANNABETH AND YOU HAVE THE CHEEK TO TRY AND LIE TO ME! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D DO THIS OF ALL THINGS, DO I DESERVE IT? HAVE I DONE SOMETHING WHICH MAKES THIS ALRIGHT? Percy roared. Annabeth staggered back as if she'd been struck. Mark ran at Percy a sword appearing in his hand. He swung it at Percy he caught it in his hand, and then he clenched his hand into a fist, breaking the blade. He then punched Mark in the middle of his chest, sending him back ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty feet into the sea. I've never seen Percy so angry, or so strong. Rain was now pouring down, the wind was now blowing so hard me and Nico was struggling to stand up properly. Annabeth looked absolutely terrified. Percy stepped closer to her, and whispered, but loud enough for us to hear.

"I never want to see you again." Then he turned and walked back towards us. Me and Nico stood up, and glared at Annabeth; she looked shocked to see us, and tried to run towards us. But I pushed her back with the already powerful wind. I turned my back on her and followed after Percy, I looked at Nico, and he just shook his head at her and said.

"Errete es Karakas" (_Go to the crows_). He then turned and caught up with us.

We walked around camp again and found ourselves outside our cabins again.

"I'm leaving" Percy said. I looked at him and nodded; Nico looked at us both and held out his hand. I placed mine on top of his, and Percy put his on top of mine. We grabbed of still packed bags from our empty cabins, and Percy brought out his Minotaur horn.

"I'll leave it for Chiron." He said simply. I took my bracelet off. The bracelet that I had got whilst travelling with Annabeth and Luke, Chiron would recognised it immediately. Nico pulled off his wristband, which had a skull and underneath it said. "You haven't been to hell…yet" It was a birthday present from Chiron himself.

We walked to the big house and placed our mementos at the foot of the main door. We then walked up Half-blood hill. We stopped at Thalia's Pine, and looked out at the camp. We had arrived that day, and we were leaving that day. This place was no longer home for us. Not anymore.

**And there we go, the second chapter re-done, it changes the flow of the story for the better I hope now. **


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment

Disclaimer: I am writing this from a secret location, I have stolen Rick Riordan's rights to PJO and HOO, and he's sent an army of Demi-god ninjas after me. For _once_ being a son of Poseidon has come in handy. (Stormy Weather) Sorry dad ;) All I have to do is change the names and the RIGHTS SHALL BE MINE! But until them, Rick Riordan still owns it, grrrrr!

_We stopped at Thalia's Pine, and looked out at the camp. We had arrived that day, and we were leaving that day. This place was no longer home for us. Not anymore. _

_**TWO WEEKS LATER**_

(Percy's POV)

Two weeks. Two weeks since that bitch had ruined my, no scratch that, _our_ lives. Two weeks since we came to New York. Me, Thalia and Nico are together now. We're a family. We look after each other. We needed to look after each other. The problem with us being together is the fact that we, unfortunately, are children of the Big Three. The amount of monsters that were drawn to us by our Demi-god smell was enormous. I've lost count on how many we've sent to Tartarus. And right now? Right now we're being chased by a pack of around fifty hell-hounds, and these mad dogs were _not_ like Mrs. O'Leary. Thalia shot lightning and took out around five, whilst Nico kept summoning skeletons to slow them down. But they kept on gaining. In front of us was the East River. _"Perfect"_ I thought. We ran straight at the river.

"Jump in!" I shouted at Thalia and Nico. People kept giving us angry glances. I wondered what the Mist was making them see. We jumped over the rail and fell towards the water, and we plunged in. I created a bubble around us, and then, when the Hell Hounds started to jump in, I increased the water pressure so that they were all crushed. Monster dust drifted down through the water around our bubble. I moved us around a mile down-river, and then pushed our bubble to the surface. I saw a small dock, I pushed us towards it. We climbed onto it, and then I dried all of our wet things. We sat on the dock, just staring out at the river.

"It's gonna be tough isn't it?" Nico asked. I looked over at him, and saw that he was hanging his head down, holding it with his hands. Nico was struggling with the fact that he could no longer see his father, or see anyone from the Underworld.

"I won't lie to you Nico, it is, but you've got me and Thalia here for you, we always will be." I told him holding his shoulder. Thalia didn't say anything, but she nodded in agreement. Nico looked at me and Thalia.

"You promise guys?"

"I promise." Me and Thalia answered as one. Nico smiled and put his hand out. A small grin started to appear on my face. It had sought have become a ritual for us now. Whenever we were down, upset, or just struggling to come to terms with what had happened. We placed our hands on top of each other, like we had done when we left camp.

We stayed on that dock for the night, it was close to the river, so I could protect us it we needed it. But I didn't need to, for the first time since we left camp, no monsters attacked us. When the sun Apollo was pulling appeared in the sky, we decided to leave it and get back into the city.

Once again we found ourselves running, but this time from mortals. We decided we were going to try and get some decent food, so we went into McDonalds. We ordered the food and waited at the table furthest away from the counter and closest to the door. When a girl came up to us with three large bags of food, we instantly grabbed them and ran out the door. They must had dealt with stuff like this before because instantly there were three men running after us in McDonalds uniforms. We ran into an alley and found ourselves at a dead end. I pulled out Riptide, hoping the Mist would make it look like a gun, or something. Thalia and Nico got the message, and Thalia pulled her mace spray which turned into her spear, and Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword out of the shadows (_Cool right? I thought it would be better than him having to carry it every where_). The problem was, the McDonalds workers just laughed.

"Looks like we've got some armed Demi-gods." Suddenly they grew and then I realised what they were. Laistrygonians. _"Oh great"_ I thought and got ready to fight.

Suddenly a black vortex appeared behind us, and a man in a black tuxedo stepped out. The tuxedo had stars and galaxies spiralling on it. The Laistrygonians froze in fear and then tried to run away, but the man raised his hands and they suddenly burst, but instead of into monster dust, they burst into a pale green mist, which then drifted quickly into the man's hand. We still had our weapons raised, and this time at the man. He could have twenty or ninety. Male or Female. It was impossible to decide. He/she looked at us and then said.

"I couldn't let them get away, and sending them to Tartarus would have done no good. So I made them Fade, just very quickly." His/her voice was uni-sex. He/she then shook his head madly and when he/she looked up again we saw that he was now a dark skinned man.

In the back of my head I recognized him as the man in the shadows from when we killed the Cyclpps who stole the Chalice of The Gods, but my mind wouldn't let me put it into words.

"Who are you?" Nico asked. The now man suddenly laughed. A rich, nice sound that filled you with mirth.

"Me, well I'm Chaos." He said.

"Hang on, _the_ Chaos, creator of everything Chaos, the first being, Chaos?" Thalia blurted out.

"Yep, that's me" We fell to our knees in front of him. Not because we were forced to, but because we thought it was appropriate. Chaos pulled a face and we felt ourselves being lifted back up.

"No, no, no, no, you don't bow, not to me; you've been through so much. That is why you're _perfect_" He said.

"Perfect? For what?" Nico asked gingerly.

"Perfect for me. It may not look like it, but I'm Fading. Very slowly. I when I eventually gone, I won't be able to keep the universe in order anymore. That's why I'm in need of assistance; I need to create a group of elite men and women to keep the universe in check. Otherwise the universe might as well stop turning."

"And you…want us?" I asked.

"Well, my group will need its leaders. I'm offering you a new home, a new life. I will train you to be the best you can be. You won't serve me, you'll work _with_ me. I have been watching you three for a while now, and I can say that you three are the strongest Demi-gods on Earth, and you no longer have any ties to this planet, and for that I'm sorry, but that's why I've chosen you three, but you don't have to, you can continue trying to survive in this world, or you can become some of the strongest beings in the universe. There is also someone you'll want to meet." Chaos clicked his fingers, and another vortex appeared, and a hooded figure walked through it. They were wearing dark jeans with army boots with green laces. They had a purple hoody on, with gold lining on the sleeves and hood.

"Take your hood down boy, this is…well, I'll let him introduce himself." Chaos said. They pulled their hood down to reveal a boy around the same age as them, maybe a little bit older. He had curly brown hair that stopped just above his eyes, and deep hazel eyes. A scar ran from the middle of his cheek to the base of his neck. He grinned at us and said.

"Hey, I'm Alex, son of Chaos"

_So? What you think of that, eh? Please review, I need the support, oh and by the way, I'm in need of some OCs. So if you want to send in an OC, PM me with a filled out version of the…whatever you call it, underneath this , I'll only be taking around 10-20 OCs, I'm not making the Knights a large group. Thanks for all the reviews so far. _

_Please help me out, and please review _

PEACE OUT!

Name:

Nicknames:

Godly Parent:

Fatal Flaw, and other flaws:

Personality:

Choice of Weapon:

Best at:

Worst at:

Sex:

Height:

Looks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Normally Wears:

Any Pets:

Body Type:

Why they joined the Knights of Chaos:

How was found by Chaos:


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos Base and Memories

**Disclaimer: The Demi-god ninjas are still hunting me, and I'm unable to change the rights to me, so PJO and HOO still belong to Rick Riordan. For now.**

**By the way, the Knights of Chaos are only a small group, only around fifteen members, so far anyways, and thank you to everyone who's sent me a character, I'm planning on using all the ones sent in so far, but I would like to politely ask that the gods remain Greek and Roman, no Egyptian gods, Norse gods or any other gods. Thank you **

"_Take your hood down boy, this is…well, I'll let him introduce himself." Chaos said. They pulled their hood down to reveal a boy around the same age as them, maybe a little bit older. He had curly brown hair, and deep hazel eyes. He grinned at us and said._

"Hey, I'm Alex, son of Chaos"

(Thalia's POV)

Hang on a minute. Son of Chaos! He's a Demi-god! How is that possible? Surely there must be some ancient law that stops Chaos from doing that kinda thing. This _Alex_ must be incredibly powerful. I wonder what powers he has?

(Nico's POV)

…Wow.

(Percy's POV)

A son of Chaos? Wow. That's gotta be interesting, every monster in New York must be making its way here right now with the amount of power an Demi-god/ god stench in this alley.

"So what's your answer?" Chaos said. I jumped back to life, and focused on Thalia and Nico, who were both looking at me. I did a small nod, and they both grinned madly.

"We accept your offer Chaos" Chaos grinned and said.

"Fantastic, but know this, it won't be easy, all that you have accomplished so far will pale in comparison at what lies ahead of you. But one step at a time, you must know make the Chaotic Vow." He glanced at Alex, who then stepped closer to us.

"Put your hand over your heart". We did so.

"Now repeat after me,

I, of sound mind and heart,

Do pledge myself to the god Chaos" We repeated him, our voices as one.

"I will serve the people of the universe,

To defend them, and keep the forces of evil at bay." Again we repeated him.

"And I will fight evil till my dying breath,

Where I will join the stars as a hero of Chaos." He finished. We finished the Vow, and we felt our bodies surge with power. Alex shook our hands grinning madly.

"Finally, someone to join me."

"What you mean?" Nico asked rubbing his arms, as power pulsed through our bodies.

"Well, I'm 16, and I've been with Chaos only since I was born. I'm the first of the Chaos Knights, I lead them, well, you at the moment anyways." Chaos was swirling his hands through the air, and another vortex appeared.

"Alright Alex, lets show them their new home." Chaos then stepped into the vortex and disappeared.

"Come on guys." Alex said a stepped towards the swirling black vortex.

"Wait!" Thalia cried and grabbed Alex's hand. Alex looked down at the hand nervously, and Thalia let go.

"We do we feel, well different?" She asked. Alex smiled.

"Ahhh that, well thanks to the fact that you've just taken the Chaotic Vow, you have just been given more power, the more you train, the more power you will get until you've mastered yourself, and then you'll be on a power level near myself and dad" He then winked at us and slipped into the vortex. I looked at the others and then rushed forward into the vortex.

_**(THREE YEARS LATER)**_

(Third person POV)

Percy was training vigorously against the training drones. These drones were equipped with the skills of a thousand Percy's when he first came here. But after three years of constant training and missions, Percy had managed to master his power. The door to the training room opened and Jamie Davies walked in. She was wearing a short top, and some black shorts. In her and was one of her many short swords, and by her was her dog, Titan, a black Alaskan malamute. A drone rushed at her, but she quickly dodged the attack, and decapitated it.

"Hey Percy" She said simply

"Hey Scales" Percy answered; she flashed a quick smirk at the nickname he had given her as she stabbed her blade into the chest of as drone.

"Chaos wants to see you by the way," She said as she moved closer to Percy, taking out drones with nearly every step. Her dark brown hair swished around her head as she spun, and took out another couple of drones. Percy and Jamie's eyes met, and she stopped. A drone swung its axe at her, and Percy grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her close to him, as he stabbed Riptide into the drone's head. Riptide was now a deep black in colour; Percy couldn't bear to keep the sword if it looked the same. Percy looked around and saw that all the drones were destroyed, and that he was still holding Jamie. He looked at her, and she looked away, blushing slightly.

"I guess I owe you." Jamie said, looking back up at him. Percy looked into her deep hazel eyes.

"I guess you do." Percy admitted. Jamie was a daughter of Nemesis, and she always got even. Percy let go of Jamie's waist and stepped from her.

"I better get to Chaos before he turns me into a mushroom." He said. He walked towards the door, but when he got there, he looked back and saw that Jamie was still looking at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get even sometime, I promise." He said. Jamie grinned and said.

"Challenge accepted." Percy grinned back and walked out of the door. He remembered when he first met Jamie, and he wished it had been under different circumstances.

*FLASHBACK*

Percy ran towards the house as flames spread to the upstairs.

_Shit,__shit,__SHIT!_ He thought. _This__was__meant__to__be__a__simple__recruitment_. He could hear the screams of people stuck inside the house. He willed the moisture from the grass and air around him to cover him, and he broke through the front door. Flames billowed around him, and smoke stopped him from seeing to far into the gloom. More screams came from up the stairs, so Percy sprinted up, and found himself on the landing, with screaming coming from behind a locked door, Percy kicked the door, and found a girl around his age cowering from the flames behind her bed. Percy quickly picked her up in her arms, and spread the moisture on his body onto hers to stop her from being burnt. Percy ran to the window and jumped through it. He landed roughly, and rolled with the girl still in his arms. The house behind him collapsed inwards, creating a pile of debris. The girl in his arms sobbed into his shoulder, and a vortex appeared in front of Percy, and the now familiar form of Chaos appeared.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"How should I know? I got here and found it on fire, I only just managed to rescue _her_." The girl was still weeping into Percy's shoulder.

"So what do we do now?" asked Percy, Chaos looked at the girl and nodded.

"Bring her to the base; she's now one of you." Percy nodded and started to walk towards the vortex. But before he got there, the girl looked up and looked into Percy's eyes with her hazel ones.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"We're going to your new home." Percy had answered.

*END FLASHBACK*

Percy arrived at Chaos' office and knocked on the door, awaiting permission to be allowed in. Once Percy had waited seven hours before he was allowed in.

"Come in" Chaos' voice called from the other side of the door. Percy took a breath and stepped through the door.

(Alex's POV)

Percy walked through the door, and stepped next to me, and then bumped fists with Nico, Thalia, and me.

"So, what's up?" Percy asked. Dad looked uncomfortable, which is something that I'm not used to seeing.

"Well, here's the thing, you four are the best of the best, which is why you lead the Knights. And that is why I need to ask a favour. You need to return to Earth. Kronos and Gaia are both rising. And I need you to go to Camp Half-Blood to help send them back to Tartarus." We were silent for a moment, and then Percy, Nico and Thalia burst out in protest.

"I know, I know. It's the last thing you want to do, but I have no choice. You have an hour to get ready, and then you'll be coming with me to go and talk to the Olympians." More protests from Percy, Nico and Thalia came, but they slowly died down from the look Chaos was giving them.

"Hoody armour?" Nico asked. Chaos thought for a moment, and then said.

"Take the hoody armour, before we go I'll enchant so that no one can see underneath your hoods unless you pull it down, and may the gods help anyone who tries." This put a smile on our faces, as we were looking forward being able to hide our identities. But I could still see that they weren't overly pleased about going back.

"Come on guys, just think of it as a way of showing them how much better your life is, without letting them know who you are." I said optimistically. They glared at me and I shrugged my shoulders helplessly.

"I make sure there's a cabin ready for you when you get to camp. It will just be the four of you to begin with, and I will eventually send the other Knights to your aid, but for the moment they are all unavailable." We grimly nodded, knowing that we might be stuck at Camp Half-blood for a long time. Chaos gestured for us to leave and said.

"Come back in an hour, with your hoody armour on, and be ready to 'meet' the Olympians." We walked out of the room, and Percy suddenly slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a deep dent in the metal.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!" He yelled at us. Thalia glanced at me, and I nodded.

"None of us do mate, I know how you all feel about the camp, and I know how much you hate it. But things might have changed, you'll get to see Chiron again, and maybe Grover if he's there." I said, attempting to cheer him up a little bit. He leaned against the wall and look back at me.

"You're right, I'm sorry guys, I just don't want to see _her_ or _him_, or any of them."

"I know that, but we're not going there for them, we're going there to fight Gaia and Kronos, and then we're back here."

Percy didn't say anything, but he pushed himself off the wall, and walked down the corridor.

"I'll make sure he's ok." Nico said. In the last three years, Nico had really matured. His hair was pulled back into a basic ponytail, and he'd grown quite a few inches taller. He followed the corridor and caught up with Percy, leaving me standing next to Thalia. I glanced at her, noticing that she looked grim.

"What's up?" I asked her. She looked at me, and then fell into my arms crying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's happened? Are you ok?" I asked. I'd seen Thalia upset a few times, but nothing like this.

"I miss him Alex, I miss Jason." She said burying her head into my shoulder. I realised now what was tearing her up. We were going to Camp Half-blood, where her brother had been killed, where the people who were responsible still roamed free.

"Hey, its ok, its ok." I said simply. I knew exactly how she was feeling, although I'd only ever lost one person who was close to me, and that was Jonathon, a Knight of Chaos.

Me and him had hit it off from the start, which is surprising seeming as I was the second most powerful being in the universe, with Percy, Nico and Thalia tied for third, and he was our medic. He was the son of Apollo, and we were always competing against each other. But one day, whilst we were on a mission together, it had all gone wrong.

*FLASHBACK*

Arrows hit the wall next to us, burying themselves half-way into the solid titanium block.

"Not going well is it?" Jonathon asked. I sent a quick grin at him, and then jumped from behind cover, throwing a knife at the archer. It hit her in the shoulder. That's right, _her_. It was Pandora, and it was mine and Jonathon's job to kick her ass back to Tartarus. Jonathon peeked around and fired an arrow, which slammed into her stomach, making golden Ichor pour from her wound.

"Nice shot." I called to him. He grinned at me, and then the smile suddenly wiped from his face. I looked curiously at him, and then I noticed it. Three arrows sticking from his chest. He looked at them, looked back at me and shrugged.

"Ahh well, what can you do?" He collapsed to the floor, and my mind went blank. I stepped out from my cover, and instantly twenty arrows were fired at me. I ignored them, as they vaporised into atoms. I slowly walked towards Pandora as she quickly fired arrow after arrow at me, but none of them reached their target. Pandora started to back away as I got closer, but I quickly grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Have mercy, oh lord." She pleaded. I stared deep into her eyes. And laughed.

"Mercy, mercy this bitch!" I clicked my ring and it transformed into my sword. A two and a half foot blade and a five and a half inch long hilt. It may be shorted than some other blades. But this sword is different. This sword was made out of Chaotic Silver, a metal blended with the essence of Chaos, which made it indestructible and deadly to everything, mortal, Demi-god, god and titan. It was the only weapon of its type in existence, and its name was Nebula. I then stabbed the blade into Pandora's screaming mouth angling upwards so it came out of the top of her head. I made her body slowly disintegrate into dust, so that she would remember this pain, because what I was feeling was beyond anything she would feel. When she finally disintegrated, I rushed to Jonathon's side, and amazingly found him still alive, but his wounds were to grave, even if I could heal the wounds, I knew that Pandora poisoned each of her arrows with her own venomous spit. He grinned up at me, and took off his gold bracelet and put it into my hand.

"Looks like I beat you to death." He said with a wink, and then, Jonathon died in my arms. I stayed there with his limp body in my arms until my father appeared by my side. Chaos had promised each of his Knights that if we ever died, he'd put us in the sky as a Hero Star. Jonathon was the first of us to gain this honour. The first one of us to die. I removed his Chaotic Dog-tag, and wrapped it around my hand. Chaos placed his hand on Jonathon's face and whispered a few words. Jonathon's body started to glow and then burst into a golden orb and shot into the sky. Chaos' eyes and mine followed the orb until it was out of eyesight.

"Did you do it?" I asked. Chaos looked at me and grimly nodded.

"He is now a Hero Star, the first one." Chaos placed an arm around my shoulders and walked me towards a vortex. I placed Jonathon's Dog tag on hook in the Temple. Since then there are now two more Dog tags on the wall. Every week, on Sunday, the Knights and Chaos gather in the Temple and stand there, and Chaos makes us all relive the memory of the three Knights who have fallen, and have become Hero Stars at the far end of the Galaxy, where they wait for us to join them when the time is right.

*END FLASHBACK*

Thalia pulled away from me and wiped her eyes.

"I better get my armour ready" she said. I nodded and we walked different directions down the corridor.

I got my Hoody armour and quickly put it on. You see, our hoody armour is a work of genius. It looks just like a normal hoody; I was wearing mine when I first greeted Percy, Nico and Thalia, but it is totally different. At a thought from our minds, it can instantly change into a full set of armour and the hood becomes a helmet that can still hide our identities. Mine was purple with gold lining. Thalia's was an electric blue with white lining. Nico's was red with black lining, and Percy's was a sea-green with silver lining.

We arrived at Chaos' office after our hour of getting our armour and saying our goodbyes to the other Knights. We were a close knit group and Chaos knew that, that was why he gave us so much time just to 'Get our armour'. We looked at each other, eyeing each other up in our hoodys, we checked we had our weapons, Percy had Riptide, but it was now a dark black, Thalia had Aegis which was a slick black, and spear which was now purest white, and Nico now had his bow, arrows and his original Stygian sword, that was also black now, which he could pull from the shadows, a trick he could just manage with his sword, but after some training here, he mastered the art. I, of course had Nebula, and some throwing knives hidden about my body. We turned our weapons back into their hidden forms, and knocked on Chaos' door. It opened and we found Chaos standing next to a vortex.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

_BOOYA!_ _What __you __think __of __that __huh?__I __know __it__'__s __a __VERY __long __chapter, __but __I __just __couldn__'__t __stop __writing, __it __was __so __much __fun. __In __the __next __chapter __they__'__ll __finally __return __to __Olympus __and __Camp __Half-blood, __WHAT __WILL __HAPPEN? __Stay __tuned __to __find __out. __Sorry __about __the __layout __guys __is __being __a __bit __weird._

_There are still places for OCs if anyone wants to still submit one, the form is underneath this. PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?_

_PEACE OUT!_

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Fatal Flaw, and other flaws:**

**Personality:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Best at:**

**Worst at:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Normally Wears:**

**Any Pets:**

**Body Type:**

**Why they joined the Knights of Chaos:**

**How was found by Chaos:**


	5. Chapter 5: Returning to the gods

**Disclaimer: Right now I'm kicking a Demi-god ninja's ass whilst typing this, that's how trained I am, although the rights are in danger of being retaken by Rick Riordan, DAMN HIM!**

_We turned our weapons back into their hidden forms, and knocked on Chaos' door. It opened and we found Chaos standing next to a vortex._

"_Are you ready?" He asked._

(Nico POV)

The vortex was churning in front of us as Chaos asked if we were ready. **Not ****much ****choice** I thought as flipped up our hoods and Chaos placed a finger on each of our hoods blessing them with the gifts he mentioned earlier. I looked at the others and saw a shadow on their faces, stopping just above their mouths, concealing their identities.

"Let's get on with this" Said Percy who I could see was gritting his teeth. Chaos nodded and we walked towards the vortex and stepped through it.

We found ourselves in the Olympus Throne Room, with the gods present in their thrones. Zeus jumped to his feet, grabbing his Master Bolt and firing it at us. I grinned as Alex simply raised his finger and the blast from the Master Bolt stopped in mid-air, and suddenly flew back into the Master Bolt.

"Who do you think you are?" Zeus demanded. I saw Thalia curl her lip at her father, and also Percy clenching his jaw. Alex however looked deadly calm.

"Who do I think I am? Why, I'm Chaos" Chaos said stepping forward in his classic galaxy covered tuxedo. A collective gasp came from about the hall. Chaos walked towards the thrones we followed behind him. Zeus and Hera's thrones were pushed aside closer to the rest of the gods and a deep black throne appeared, and as I suspected, galaxies and stars drifted over its surface. Four stools appeared at the foot of the throne and we all took our places.

"Right, let us get down to business. Kronos is rising with the titans and also the giants are rising. Gaia is also stirring, what do you plan on doing about it?" Chaos asked. The gods looked at each other nervously, and then Athena spoke up.

"The Demi-gods, we need new heroes, we have to use them again. We need them." Zeus looked distasteful at this. Rage boiled in my veins. **After ****all ****that ****has ****happened ,****he ****still ****looks ****down ****on ****us** I thought. Chaos sent a glare at Zeus who quickly wiped the look off his face.

"You are right of course Athena, you need your children. But that will not be enough. I'm am here to offer my help." Chaos stated

"Why do we need you?" Ares barked out. Chaos simply snapped his fingers and Ares suddenly flew across the throne room and smashed into a pillar as thick as a redwood, creating a large crack in it.

"You need me because without me, you have no chance of surviving this war. Typhoon is also stirring, do you really thing you can take on him, the titans and the giants and Gaia?" Silence answered him.

"That's what I thought. So as I was saying, I'm here to help, I am willing to offer my Knights is service. They are similar to your Hunter's, but mine are so well trained they don't need immortality off the field of battle. Also, I have no qualms with them having romance if they so wish. These who sit before you are the three Commanders of the Knights, and the Supreme Commander of then Knights" Chaos gestured grandly at us sitting before him, as we looked out at our audience. I then heard Chaos' voice in my head, and I instantly knew he was talking to the others as well.

**Alex, ****you****'****ll ****be ****known ****as ****Void, ****Percy, ****you****'****ll ****be ****known ****a s****Aquarom, ****Thalia ,****you****'****ll ****be ****known ****as ****Airessa, ****and ****Nico, ****you****'****ll ****be ****known ****as ****Infernon.** He said.

"This is Supreme Commander Void" Said Chaos as he gestured to Alex "he is the second most powerful being in the universe after myself, he could quite easily take all of you on, and win, and as you saw earlier, he can easily stop whatever you do to attack him." Chaos then gestured to Me, Thalia and Percy.

"And these are Commanders Aquarom, Infernon, and Airessa, they are all the third strongest beings in the universe as they a tied in strength. They could take anyone of you on and win. I warn you now that they will not tolerate any crap, from either you or the Demi-gods, they all bear grudges against all of you, but it is up to them if they are to reveal why. The rest of my Knights are all too busy to help your planet right now, but the moment they are free, I'll send them. When they arrive, the Demi-gods will have more than enough power to defeat the Titans and giants, whilst you deal with typhoon."

"Why don't you fight?" Hera asked.

"I am sworn off violence, unless I find it absolutely necessary. I shall leave now, I have other things to attend to, I shall leave my Commanders here, and they shall make their way to Camp Half-blood to prepare the Demi-gods. There'll be a cabin for them when they get there. Good luck to all of you." And with that Chaos created a vortex in front of him, an stepped through it, but not without meeting each of our eyes and nodding.

This left us sitting in the throne room with a group of disgruntled looking gods.

**This****'****ll ****be ****fun** I thought

(Percy's POV)

The gods stared at us, and we just stood there.

"We'll be on our way" I heard Alex say. He got up, but then Zeus called out.

"Wait, reveal yourselves, I command you." Alex looked at him, and then to us, and then we burst out laughing. Zeus looked shocked at first, and then he looked angry at us.

"AS KING OF THE GODS, I COMMAND YOU TO REVEAL YOURSELVES!" He thundered (**I****'****m ****sorry, ****I ****couldn****'****t ****resist**) Alex sprinted so fast you could barely see him, and clicked his ring so that Nebula appeared and he brought the deadly blade underneath Zeus' chin. The gods sat perfectly still, and no one made a sound, not even Zeus.

"Do you really think we care that you are the king of the gods? We serve Chaos and him alone! We do _not_ take orders from scum like you." And with that Alex swiped Nebula free of Zeus' neck, taking a large chunk of his beard with it. Alex walked back over to use with a small smirk on his face, and Zeus, for once in his life, looked slightly frightened.

"I expect the campers to be told that we're coming by the time we arrive." Alex ordered and then he opened a vortex and we stepped through it, leaving the gob-smacked gods behind us.

We stepped out of the vortex and found ourselves on a street in New York.

"Lunch anyone?" Alex asked. We all laughed and walked into the snack bar. After around an hour of just sitting in the snack bar, we decided that the gods had had enough time to warn the campers, and Alex made another vortex in an alley, away from any mortal's sights, and we stepped through and found ourselves at the foot of Half-blood hill. We looked up at the hill, and we could see Thalia's Pine at the top. We slowly walked up the slope and stopped by just before we reached the top.

"so we're actually doing this?" Nico asked. Alex sighed and sat of the grass.

"Looks like it" I said following Alex's example and sitting on the floor. Thalia and Nico joined us and we sat in silence for a few minutes, when Nico suddenly put his hand out, palm down. Thalia smiled and placed her hand on top of his, and the Alex placed his on Thalia's. I thought about what it was going to be like for the next couple of weeks, and then I placed my hand on top of Alex's.

We then got up and walked up the rest of the hill, and saw Camp Half-blood laid out before us. It had changed in three years, the Romans had moved there and now the Cabins were in a long elongated ring, now that they had cabins for the Roman gods as well. The big house was even bigger now, as it now had a cabin attached to it for the unclaimed Demi-gods. But other than that, the camp looked exactly the same. Peleus was wrapped up around Thalia's Pine, and he was now the size of a train carriage. He looked up at us as we passed through the body, and then he blew a smoke ring in our direction, smiled, and I swear that I heard him purr in recognition. We walked down the hill, and we then heard a conch horn blow, signalling our arrival. We walked towards the Big House and found the Twelve Olympians, and Hades sitting on thrones. Around them were the campers Chiron, and the satyrs. There were around four hundred of them now, all sitting and standing around, waiting for us. I glanced at Zeus and saw that he'd trimmed his beard so that it matched the chunk Alex took out of it. He straightened when came around ten metres in front of him.

"As we announced earlier, the Giants and Titans are rising, and Gaia is also stirring. But this time we have help, Chaos has offered us his Knights. These…people you see before you are the Supreme Commander and the three Commanders of the Knights, and Chaos has promised that the rest of the Knights shall arrive when they can. We have been warned not to anger any of them, and I would also like to warn you all not to irritate them in any way. Now let us welcome our new, urmm, allies." Zeus told the campers. No one moved to greet us, and I heard Alex say under his breath.

"Typical." There was a flash at the cabins and the Zeus/Jupiter cabin and the Hera/Juno cabin moved, making a large space in between them, and with another flash, a cabin so dark it made the Hades cabin look like a bright colour appeared. It was two stories high, and it had Chaos' classic galaxies moving across the surface. Zeus and Hera looked outraged at the fact that their cabins had been moved so unceremoniously.

"Don't disturb us. You'll regret it if you do." Thalia said, and we walked towards the cabins, making the Demi-gods split before them. We left them behind us and entered our cabin. In front of us were the stairs and to the left it led to the lounge and kitchen, an to the right it led to the armoury and forge. We walked up the stairs and found of rooms. Thanks to Chaos' powers, he could warp the dimensions so that we each had our own room, which held a king sized bed, a desk, a sofa, TVs, computers and many other things. We checked the dormitory rooms, one for the guy Knights, and one for the girl Knights. Each room held ten beds each.

"Still room to spare." Thalia said.

"Do you think we'll recruit anyone?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to make sure with Chaos before we do anything, is there anyone really suitable in Camp?" Alex inquired. I looked out of the one way windows, out toward the other cabins, where the Demi-gods were returning to their cabins.

"I don't know Alex, I really don't

(Annabeth's POV) (**Oh ****yeah, ****I ****went ****there**)

Well, that was a short introduction. Our "new" allies just walked into the camp, and then went to their cabin. We didn't even get to see who they were; they just kept their hoods up the entire time. I watched them enter the cabin which had appeared and then admired the cabin,, everything about it seemed, perfect. Chiron trotted up next to me. We had fallen out at first after Percy, Thalia, and Nico had disappeared. He had blamed me for it, and he had then conducted the search for them, but it was fruitless, even Iris couldn't find them, and Hades had reported that they weren't in the Underworld. It was as if they had never existed. But we had reconciled after a year of this. I was with Percy's brother, Mark for around two months. But then I found him snogging a girl from Aphrodite Cabin, with his hands down the back of her shorts. I dumped him on the spot, and then a began to realise how Percy felt. I helped Chiron, Grover, the Hunters and a bunch of other Demi-gods to find him, but we never did. We eventually set up a council every year to exchange information about sightings. The next one was three days from now, but due to the events of today, I doubted we'd actually have it.

"Interesting group, wouldn't you say?" I stated.

"Very. There's something…eerie about them, but also something familiar, I can't explain it, but we need their help, if we are to win this war." Chiron answered.

"Need them? We don't need them at all." Came a voice from behind us. We both turned and saw Mark standing there looking smug, with his arms crossed over his chest, and by his sides was Mary and Alisha.

"I doubt they're as powerful as they say, they're just boasting themselves up. I reckon we should make them show us how powerful they are." Mark announced. He started to walk towards the Chaos cabin, when Zeus, Poseidon and Hades appeared in front of them.

"I wouldn't do that son." Poseidon warned, I looked at him and saw a slight hint of fear on his face.

"Why?" Demanded Mark. He looked like a stubborn child who's been told he can't go to the park.

"Because they are as powerful as they say" Zeus said, rubbing his beard, which I noticed was a lot shorter than usual.

"I doubt it." Alisha grumbled. The children of the Big Three walked off grumbling, and all the gods except Mr. D, flashed back to Olympus.

"I guess I should get back to my lessons." I stated, and walked towards my cabin to get my things. The day flew by whilst I thought about the people in the Chaos cabin.

_Who are they?_

**There we go, another chapter done, I bit shorter than the last chapter, but I had quite a bit of work to do today, and now to reply to some of my reviewers. **

_**finncelineforever**_- Your welcome

_**magicdemi-god223**_ - I JUST DID!

_**Prettyinticklemepink**_ – Thanks, I'm actually just bored during my free periods at school, and at home so I write up some chapters, and at the moment I'm writing around a chapter an a half a day

_**Lord**__**IronFox**_ – Thanks mate, I can't wait to see how I develop it further as well

_**Prettyinticklemepink**_ – Thanks, it means a lot

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SENT IN AN OC, I'M PLANNING ON USING ALL OF THE ONES THAT HAVE BEEN SENT IN SO FAR, BUT I STILL NEED SOME MORE SO HERES THE FORM, PLEASE PM ME WITH IT FILLED IN, OR PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS

_**PEACE OUT!**_

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Fatal Flaw, and other flaws:**

**Personality:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Best at:**

**Worst at:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Normally Wears:**

**Any Pets:**

**Body Type:**

**Why they joined the Knights of Chaos:**

**How was found by Chaos:**


	6. Chapter 6: Fitting in at camp

**DISCLAIMER: ! Rick Riordan got his rights back, I was fighting his Demigod Ninjas and he sneaked behind me and took them out of my bag, Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Ahh well, I'll get them again one day, or I'm not a Son of Poseidon. Hope you other Demi-gods enjoy the next chapter. **

**I would also like to ask again that the characters that you are submitting have godly parents from Greek and Roman Mythology. They can have parents who are the Olympians, minor gods, Titans and some of the Primordial gods, I'll PM you if can't have that particular parent, but for the love of Zeus, NO GODS FROM EGYPTIAN, NORSE, OR ANY OTHER RELIGIONS! Also can I have no more children of Hecate please, I think she has enough kids in the Knights now ;) Thank you.**

_The day flew by whilst I thought about the people in the Chaos cabin._

_Who are they?_

(Alex's POV)

I was lying on my bed when I heard a conch horn blow. I got up and stepped out of my door and looked out into the hallway, and saw Thalia, Percy and Nico step out of their rooms and pulling their hoods up.

"Dinner?" I asked. They all nodded at the same time, and then started to walk down the stairs. I quickly grabbed my hoody, put it on, flipped the hood up and jogged after them before they reach the porch. We stepped outside and saw the other campers making their way to the dining pavilion. I enjoyed the looks of fear coming from some of the campers as they came out of their cabins. We arrived at pavilion, and I saw each cabin had a table to sit at, even the unclaimed kids.

"I got this." I said to the others. I raised my hand with one finger extended. There was a rumbling and suddenly a table and benches appeared made out of the finest black marble. The plates and cutlery on the table were all gold, and the goblets were bright silver. We sat down, ignoring the stares from the other campers, and waited for our food to appear. I glanced over at the head table and saw Chiron looking shocked at the way I had simply summoned our place. He then shook his head and announced.

"May the feast begin (**From ****Harry ****Potter ****I ****know, ****but ****the ****moment ****was ****there.**), a game of Capture the Flag will be played later this evening, I assume that the Chaos campers will be playing?" Chiron inquired. I looked at the others and I instantly knew their feelings on the matter. I nodded at Chiron and then I swirled my finger and a flag appeared next to our table, and on it was the symbol of Chaos. It was a spiral and at the centre there was a four-pointed star. The spiral was white, and the star was gold, and all of it was on a black background.

"Us versus the rest of the cabins." Percy announced. Chiron looked nervous at this suggestion, but then Mr. D announced.

"Alright then, several members of each cabin versus the Commanders of Chaos." A cheer came from the campers, but I could clearly see some glares in our direction, which made me smirk a little. Suddenly the food appeared on our plates. The rest of the campers got up and placed their offering to the gods in the camp fire, but we just stayed sat down and tucked into our food. The campers looked shocked at our lack of respect, and thunder rumble deeply in the sky. I looked up and saw the sky start to get darker, as storm cloud drifted over-head, but Percy and Thalia raised their hands together, and the clouds suddenly dissipated. I took out the Dog-tag out from my hoody, and clasped it in my hand, and the others followed suit, these was our offering to Chaos, our service, our lives. We tucked them back into our hoodys, and then I noticed a blonde girl walk over with Chiron.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." She said with her hand extended me. I saw Percy stiffen; Nico placed strong hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"We know who you are, Annebeth Chase, daughter of Athena, leader of the quest into the Labyrinth, bearer of the cursed blade which reaped Luke Castellan, hero of Olympus, did I miss anything?" I answered, ignoring her hand. Her face paled, and she took a step back. Chiron placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, and leaned forward and extended his hand.

"Do I need to introduce myself? Or am I not as well known to you?" I grinned at these questions and took his hand and shook it.

"Its good to finally meet you Chiron, I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope" He said leaning back up.

"I'll give you a guess" He then laughed, cheery laugh which reminded me of my father's laugh. He looked towards the woods, and said.

"You're in for a challenge, the campers are well trained, and they might beat you." I didn't give him an answer, I just studied the campers. Mark, Mary and Alisha would probably be the main risks, possibly Annebeth. I was about to answer, when I heard another horn blow, and I saw a silver wolf step out of the forest and then around fifty girls in silver jackets and silver combat trousers appeared.

"The Hunters!" The campers cheered. I looked over at Thalia and saw her nod. So this the group Thalia was in charge of. The Hunters came over to the pavilion and explained to Chiron that they knew about us, and they were here to boost the camp defences even more. Chiron then explained the game of Capture the Flag, and the Hunters quickly volunteered to be another team, so that there were now the Campers, the Hunters and them playing against each other. We continued eating our food, when Mark walked over from his table. Again Nico had to hold Percy's shoulder.

"So you're the Commanders?" He asked.

"Obviously." I answered shortly.

"Well, we'll see how powerful you are tonight in the woods, prepare to get beaten." He said boldly. I slowly turned my head towards him, and then looked back at my food.

"Let's just see what happens, shall we?" I replied. Mark glared and started to clench his hands. It was clear he wanted to start a fight, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He then glanced at Nico holding Percy's shoulder.

"What's with you two? Are you gay our something?" Nico stiffened, and then he let go of Percy's shoulder. Percy got to his feet and started towards Mark. I could feel the anger radiating from his body. Mark could also feel it as he started to look fearful, and walked back a few steps. I quickly got up and placed a hand on Percy's chest, pushing him backwards.

"Not here. Not now." I growled at him. I saw Percy clench his hands a few times, and then I felt his anger ebb away. I lowered my hand, and Percy took a step towards Mark, until they were only a few inches apart. Mark tried peering into Percy's hood, but could only see darkness as the shadow was from just below his nose upwards.

"You better watch yourself tonight Mark. Who knows what might happen out there." Percy snarled at him. Mark took another couple of steps back, fear now plain on his face. Percy took another step forward as if to pursue him.

"Aquarom, stand down." I ordered. We may be the greatest of friends, but I still outranked him. Percy stopped, and turned.

"I'm sorry Void." He then went back to his food. I looked over at Mark, and saw him retreating back to his cabin's table. It was then that I noticed the other campers sitting there. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. The two boys both were identical, with bright blue eyes, and black hair, whilst the girl had white hair, and deep green eyes. These must be Percy's brothers and sisters, well on his dad's side anyway. They looked distastefully at Mark as he sat down, but he sent glares at them all, making them stare down at their food. We ate the rest of our meal in silence, whilst various campers sent many different looks at us, resentment, curiosity and most of all, fear.

"I'm beginning to think that we're not entirely welcome here." I said to break the ice. I got a smile from Nico and Percy, and a small laugh from Thalia. I thought about the combat situations we'd all been through, and I started to plan our strategy.

The meal was finished, and then the rest of the campers and Hunters went to get themselves prepared for the game. Percy walked towards the beach, and Nico said.

"He's struggling with being back. I've never seen him so stressed; he might seriously hurt someone tonight if he doesn't let off any steam." I pondered what he said, and then nodded.

"Tell him to go to the arena, and let himself burn off some of that anger." Nico nodded and walked after Nico, leaving me with Thalia. We didn't say anything; we just walked around the camp, and found ourselves by the lake. There was no one around, which made the lake seem quite eerie. We sat down on the dock, and watch the Naiads swim and jump through the water.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Thalia said, breaking the silence.

"Who?" I said, looking around for who she was talking about. She laughed at me, with a laugh I was always comfortable hearing.

"The Naiads stupid, I'd give anything to look like that." She said looking down at the water below us. I looked around again to make sure we were really alone, not only looking with my eyes, but with my mind. We were. I quickly forced all the Naiads to stay away form the dock, so they couldn't see who we were.

"You don't need to, you already are." I said, my heart feeling like it was in my throat. I saw a blush appear on Thalia's neck, before she turned slightly away from me.

"You really think so?" She said jokingly. Again my throat felt like my heart was trying to pound its way into my mouth.

"I know so." Thalia didn't reply, but leaned across and laid her head on my shoulder and I placed mine on top of hers.

"You're a nice guy, Alex, you really are." She said quietly. I felt something warm touch my hand, and then I realised it was Thalia's. I let her place her hand on mine, and then her hand touched the golden bracelet that Jonathon had given me.

"You miss him, don't you?" Thalia asked. It was barely a question, more a statement.

"Yeah, everyday, he was a great guy." I said quietly. Thalia turned her head towards mine and she lowered her hood.

I loved her electric blue eyes and gorgeous black hair. Everything about her was perfect, it always had been, and it always will be. She reached up and lowered my hood as well, and then leaned forward.

I might want to point out that my brain was on slow-mo, and didn't know what to do, but then my amazing, super, fantastic, brilliant brain suddenly realised what she was doing, and it responded with the best thing I'll ever do.

It made me lean forward and kiss Thalia. It felt like fireworks blasted around us, and electricity ran through our lips, which, with her being a Daughter of Zeus, it probably was. Her hands linked around the back of my neck, and I moved my hand to her cheek, and my other one to her waist. It was the greatest kiss of my life, and no matter what happened in my life, I would always look back on this moment, and grin madly. We kissed for what seemed like hours, and I almost willed time to stop for me, so I could stay like this forever. I heard a conch horn blow, and me and Thalia pulled away. I'd never seen her look so happy with herself, and I couldn't help sharing her smile.

"Let's go kick some Demi-god ass." She said as she pecked my lips with another shocking kiss, and pulled her hood back up. I got up, flipped up my hood, got to my and offered my hand to Thalia.

"Time to show them what we can do." I said.

(Percy's POV)

I was grateful of Alex's permission to go let off some steam in the Arena. After Mark's taunting at dinner, I felt like I could happily make the Earth shake so hard that this place would fall into an abyss. I got to the arena and thankfully found it empty. I pulled out Riptide, and clicked the button on the pen, turning it into the three foot long sword. Whilst we were training with Chaos, I realised it would be more practical to have a pen that clicks rather than having to take the lid off every time. I swung a few practice swings, and then started an intricate routine, swinging the blade around me; I almost cut the air in half with the power from my swings. I finally did an over-head cleaving blow, which would have split a man, Demi-god, god or Titan in half. My body was drenched in sweat, so I will the moisture back into my body, leaving a thin layer of salt around my body. I shook it off, and thought back to the last time I'd trained like this, the day before. I thought about Jamie, and my feelings about her. What _she_ did hurt so much, and seeing _her_ had almost crushed me, but whenever I thought of Jamie, my anger lessened. Maybe there could be something between us. I looked into the sky, wondering where the Chaos Base was now, as it drifted through space. I would have given anything to leave this place, and go back there. I heard a noise behind me, and spun around with my sword at throat level. It was _her_. Annebeth.

She gasped as the edge of my sword touched her neck; I kept the blade there for a few seconds, and then lowered.

"Its time for capture the flag." She said, looking slightly fearful at me. I didn't reply, I just walked past her, and I got to the Arena exit, when she called.

"You're very skilled." I stopped in my tracks, and said facing the door.

"I've been well trained." I then walked out of the Arena.

(Nico's POV)

After I had told Percy to go let off some steam, I walked to the Big House. I remembered that we had left our mementos on the door step. I continued looking at it, and then I walked in. Nothing had really changed, the fireplace was the same, the card table, the chairs, everything. Then I noticed something which was not the same. A small case on a table in the corner. I walked over to it, and then I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. Inside were our mementos. My wristband, Thalia's bracelet, and Percy's Minotaur horn. There was also something else. A photo frame, and inside was a picture of me, Thalia Percy, and Chiron. A small sign stood next to the photo. On it, it read. _Percy __Jackson, __Thalia __Grace, __and __Nico __DeAngelo, __the __missing __children __of __the __Big __Three._ I heard the whir of wheels behind me, and I turned to see Chiron come in, using his wheelchair.

"I see you've found one of our greatest mysteries. The Missing Demi-gods, you should see the younger Demi-gods talk about it, with all of their conspiracies." Chiron said as he wheeled next to me.

"What happened to them?" I said. I was curious to see what people thought of the old versions of us.

"They were hurt, betrayed and thrown aside like broken toys. Thalia lost her brother, Nico lost his rights to see his father, and anyone else in the Underworld, and Percy lost his parents and brother. Not only that, they over heard their parents boasting the acts by Mark, Alisha and Mary. That _they_ were their favourite children, and to finish them off, Percy's girlfriend cheated on him whilst he was away on a Quest with Nico and Thalia, and then when Percy caught them, she denied it. It tore them apart. The next day we found these." He gestured to our mementos. "On the doorstep. I instantly knew that they'd run away. We waited a month before we did anything, just in case they came back. But they didn't, we sent everyone we could to look for them, the Hunters, Iris, the Amazons, nearly all of the campers, everyone. We checked the Underworld, the Labyrinth, the site of the Roman camp, everywhere. But no one could find them. It was as if they disappeared off the face of the planet. We have no idea what happened to them." I didn't say anything; I just stared at the mementos. I knew Chiron was studying me, trying to figure out who I was.

"There's a gathering in three days, a council to discuss their disappearance, and if any new information has come up, but I'm starting to think that we'll never find them." Chiron stated. I didn't reply, I just stood there. I heard a conch horn blow, and I knew it was time for Capture the Flag. I turned and walked towards the door, but I stopped in the doorway, I looked back and saw Chiron still looking at our mementos.

"Don't give up hope." I said to him, and walked out the door.

**Oh yeah, Sixth Chapter now done, what do you guys think? Please review. Hope you guys are enjoying the Pariahs of Chaos so far.**

**Also, I'm sorry if you don't like the Alex and Thalia bit, I've actually never written anything romantic before, but I'm quite chuffed with how it went :)**

**Please submit more characters, I need some more Knights, but please take into account what I said at the top, No more children of Hecate, and no characters with godly parents from Egyptian, or Norse, or any other religion. Just Greek and Roman please thanks :) the form is below this**

**Thank you to everyone reading, and please review, you're support means a lot.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Fatal Flaw, and other flaws:**

**Personality:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Best at:**

**Worst at:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Normally Wears:**

**Any Pets:**

**Body Type:**

**Why they joined the Knights of Chaos:**

**How was found by Chaos:**


	7. Chapter 7: Our game of Capture the Flag

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan still owns PJO and HOO…For now guys, for now, watch this space.**

**Hey there guys, guess who's here? That's right, me, well done.**

**Well here's chapter 7, there's only one more chapter after this until the Knights arrive and I will not be taking on anymore OCs when they do, so get creating and sending, so far every OC sent in has been accepted, other than the ones with parents who are from any other religion than Roman and Greek, and then they get to re-write it.**

**Chop chop guys.**

_I just stood there. I heard a conch horn blow, and I knew it was time for Capture the Flag. I turned and walked towards the door, but I stopped in the doorway, I looked back and saw Chiron still looking at our mementos._

"_Don't give up hope." I said to him, and walked out the door._

(Thalia's POV)

I'd just kissed Alex, oh my gods; I'd just kissed Alex! I've liked him for a while now, but I never really thought he was that interested in me. Well now I know different, I'd kissed him, and he kissed me back. That was a good sign right? Did that mean we were dating? Why did I not know this stuff? Why can't I ask anyone about this stuff? Why am I talking to myself?

I shook my head and pulled myself back to my senses. Alex was talking about our strategies.

"All right, so this is how we're going to play this, Percy, we're going to send you and Nico to go capture the Campers flag. I'm giving you full permission to do what is necessary to get the flag, but no killing please, that'll be pretty embarrassing, also have some fun with Mark and Alisha, but leave Mary for Thalia. Thalia, you're going be defending our flag and I'll go capture the Hunter's flag, sorted?" He said. I loved how tactical he could get, and now I'm drifting back into talking to myself. Percy and Nico nodded with evil grins, and I said.

"You got it, boss." Alex grinned and then we walked to place our flag. We saw the campers getting their armour and weapons ready, whilst the Hunters lounged, waiting for the game to start. Chiron appeared in his centaur form and announced.

"Alright, normal CTF rules, no serious maiming, no killing, and no going out of the game boundaries. There are quite a few monsters in the forest today, so watch yourselves; I shall be maintaining my usual role of referee and battlefield. Because of the fact we have know got three teams in the forest today, I must make sure that the teams all have an equal chance of winning, so the Campers flag will be on Zeus' Fist" The fifty campers cheered and banged their swords on their shields.

"The Hunters of Artemis will have their flag on the east side of the forest." The Hunters cheered and shouted with glee.

"And the Chaos Commanders will have their flag in the south end of the forest." There was a silence as the Campers and Hunters expected us to cheer, but we didn't give them the satisfaction of even a smile. Chiron nodded at us, and then gestured to the forest.

"Place your flags in the places and then, when you hear the horn blow, the game starts." He said. More cheers from Campers and Hunters and we raced into the forest. It took us around three minutes to get to the clearing where our flag would be placed. Alex stabbed the flag into the ground, and then drew Nebula from his ring and the rest of us followed suit. He looked at his hoody and said.

"Light armour mode." Leather armour suddenly appeared on top of his clothes, and again we followed suit. We waited another five minutes and then we heard the conch horn blow. Alex nodded at Percy and Nico, and they ran off into the forest, grins broad on their faces. I looked at Alex, and he walked over to me. I felt my heart start to sink, and I imagined him saying that what we did was a mistake, and that nothing could ever happen between us, and then I thought _why __I __was __being __so __soppy?_ But he didn't. He cupped my chin in his left hand, and then he kissed me. I stood in shock at his actions, and then relaxed into the kiss. He pulled away and said.

"You better look after yourself." He pecked me on the lips again, and then ran into the surrounding forest.

_Damn, __he__'__s __good_ I thought as I got into my battle stance.

(Percy's POV)

I ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over holes in the ground. The campers weren't going to know what hit them, when my and Nico are through with them. I could hear their battle cries ring through the forest, and then I saw the creek in front of me. I stopped in the water and waited for the campers to burst from the trees. I drew more strength from the water, and then I saw movement. Suddenly three sons of Ares burst out of the trees. They ran at me, swinging their swords madly. I blocked all three attacks, and swiped their legs out from under them, and hit them all on the head with the flat of my blade, in one swift movement. They sprawled in the water, which then threw their limp bodies into the trees. More campers burst through the trees, and they soon followed the children of Ares. Finally I saw the person, who I most dearly wanted to fight. Mark, with his trident in his hands. He saw me standing in the creek, and then he laughed at me. I saw him raise his hands and the water either side of my rise up and then try to crush me in between, but they didn't move an inch. I sent a smile at him so cold; it could have give a Hyperborean frostbite. I willed the water to shoot at him, and in mid-air, I turned it to ice. Mark was slammed into the ground by thousands of ice shards. His scream pleased me, but I didn't want this over so soon. I turned the ice back into water, and then forced it to throw Mark into the air. Mark flew up twenty feet, and then landed with a crash. I let him get gingerly up, and he grasped his trident in both hands. He rushed at me with impressive speed, but to me, it was almost as if he was walking. I easily dodged his attack, and responded with a swipe of my own. I could have easily killed him and made it look like an accident, but I'd given my word to Alex. I hit the back of his helmet, and then jerked forward, and swung his trident. I caught Riptide in between the prongs, and then twisted it. Mark's trident fell to the floor, and I kicked him in the chest. He flew back into a tree, and there was a look of pure fear on his face. I walked closer to him and snarled.

"Who knows what might happen?" I heard something behind me, and I spun around with a roundhouse kick Chuck Norris would have been proud of. An invisible figure flew backwards, and her cap fell off, revealing Annabeth. She landed in a heap, and then rolled to her feet, her Celestial Bronze knife in her hand. The very knife that had reaped Luke's soul, and had saved Olympus.

"Pretty knife, shame that it won't be useful here." I said to her. Her face showed her deep anger at my words. She ran at me, and stabbed the knife expertly at my side. I blocked it with Riptide, and then swung my blade, and hit her in the side with the flat side of the blade. She staggered away, and then I saw movement in my peripheral vision and noticed the Demigods I'd knocked out get to their feet, and charge at me.

_Time __for __some __more __fun_ I thought as I raised my hands.

(Nico's POV)

I waited sitting in a tree, my sword in my hand, waiting for Alisha's team of Demi-gods to come by. I'd caught a scout, and he had told me all of the camper's plans, after a small bit of persuasion. I glanced behind me, a saw that the scout was still tied to a tree with shadows. I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and saw Alisha leading a group of around fifteen Demigods. I dropped from the tree, and smile at them all.

"You took your time." I said, flourishing my sword. A demigod rushed at me, probably a son of Apollo. I didn't even bother to move, I just made the ground open at his feet, and he fell up to his armpits, and then the earth closed around him. He flailed his arms uselessly as he tried to pull himself out. More Demigods ran at me, and I wiped the floor with them, I dodged, parried, countered, until they lay on the floor groaning, leaving me with my dear sister. She looked shocked at the ferocity of my attack on her group, and then she screamed a battle cry, and twenty skeletons rose from the forest floor. She sent them to attack me, but they stayed exactly where they were.

"Go attack him, you fools, attack, attack, ATTACK!" She screamed at them. Then she noticed that I had one hand up, with my little finger raised.

"I have more power in this finger, than you have altogether." Then I twitched my little finger, and around two hundred skeletons clawed their way out of the ground. They surrounded me and Alisha, making a ring of the undead. Alisha raised her stygian iron short sword at me, and I laughed in her face.

"Really? You want to try this? Fine by me." I got into my fighting stance, and then waited for her to make the first move. She lunged at me, but I easily blocked it, and then I swiped her legs out from under her, making her sprawl in the dirt.

"Pathetic, I expected better." I snarled at her. She swung her sword at my feet, but I simply stepped out of reach. She crawled to her feet, and then attacked me with more vigour. I blocked each of her attacks simply, and then I got bored of her. I swung my sword, and smashed her across the head, with the flat side of the blade. She went down spinning onto the floor, and then I walked to the edge of the ring.

"Finish her off, no killing." I ordered the undead warriors. They raised their weapons in a silent war cry. They all swarmed upon Alisha, and as I heard her scream in terror, I couldn't help but smiling, and then I ran to go capture their flag.

I found Zeus' fist easy enough, and saw four people guarding it. I peered at them, then I realised who they were. Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel. I wasn't expecting to find them on guard, but I knew there was nothing I could do now. I walked out of the forest and directly at them. They saw me straight away, and Leo, Piper and Hazel got into battle stances, whilst Frank turned into a huge black bear and ran at me. I didn't want to hurt any of them, they were my friends, and Hazel was my sister. Frank was around six feet from me in his bear form, when I brought a solid wall of Underworld rock up in front of me. He slammed into it, and when I lowered it, I saw him unconscious from the blow. I climbed up the first few rocks of Zeus' Fist, and Piper shouted out.

"You don't have to do this, why don't you go get your flag, and bring it here?" I realised she was trying to Charm Speak me, and sent her a friendly grin.

"Nice try Piper, you'll have to do better than that." She looked shocked that I knew her name, but then she drew Katoptris.

"Let's try this then." She growled. She clambered down the rocks, with Leo clambering down with her, now with a huge war hammer in his hands. Piper slashed her dagger through the air, but I dodged, making her overbalance and fall down the rest of the mound of rocks, I glanced down to make sure she was ok, and I saw her groaning at the bottom. This was a mistake as Leo had gotten above me, and swung his hammer with huge force. I dived onto another rock, and saw the hammer hit the one I was on, and the rock smash into pieces.

"Whoops, I'm stronger than I think." Leo said, as he looked sheepishly at the destroyed rock. I shook my head, and then leaped over him, and kicked him in the back. Leo jerked forward and fell down Zeus' Fist, joining Piper groaning at the bottom. That left Hazel, I turned and then ducked suddenly, as Hazel's _spatha_ was swung at me. She quickly turned her swing into a jab, which again I was forced to dodge.

"Nice moves." I said with a grin as she swung again. She looked enraged at my humour and swung again. She over balanced, and quickly tried to windmill her arms to stop herself from falling. I couldn't help it, I knew it was against what we were her to do, but I grabbed the back of her armour and pulled her back. Her _spatha_ had fallen out of her hands, and she was now weaponless, but she swung a punch at me anyways. I blocked it easily and she swung her other arm, which I blocked as well.

"You've gotten better." I stated, which I instantly knew was a mistake. She looked curiously at me and then said.

"What do you mean?" I didn't reply, I just put her arms into a lock, and then gave her a light shove that made her land on another rock. I jumped up the last few rocks, and grabbed the flag. I looked over at Hazel, who was still looking at my curiously, and I knew that I'd taken a big risk. I leaped completely off Zeus' Fist and landed near the trees, and sprinted for our flag.

(Thalia's POV)

I stood next to our flagpole, spinning my spear in one hand, and holding Aegis in my other.

_So__… __Alex __and __me __kissed, __a __few __times, __so __does __that __mean __we__'__re __a __couple? __Or __is __he __just __playing __with __me? __Why __the __hell __do __I __keep __thinking __like __this?_ I thought as I waited. I heard twig snap, and then I saw around twenty arrows shoot in my direction. I jumped in air, dodging all of the arrows, and then sent a burst of air towards the direction they came from. I heard some satisfying screams and thumps, and I knew that I had hit a fair few Hunters. I dodged more arrows, and sent more blasts of air into the surrounding forest. _Where __is __tha t__bitch? __Alex __said __that __Mary __was __mine!_ I thought. As if she was responding to my thoughts, I saw Mary hovering over the trees, and looking down to me.

"Impressed?" She growled down at me. I shook my head is disbelief, _was__she__really__asking__this?_

"Not really, there's a flaw in you floating up there, and it comes with a question." I answered her.

"And what's that?" She asked drawing her dagger and sword.

"How does lightning get to the earth?" She looked confused, and then she noticed the storm clouds overhead, and then it dawned on her.

"Oh shiiii…" She never even got to finish. I summoned a streak of lightning from the cloud, and it went straight into her, lighting her up like a Christmas tree, until she fell to the ground unconscious. I picked up her sword, and snapped it in two, and then I picked up her dagger. The dagger that had killed Jason. I looked at the inscription, and then I felt my blood go cold, and then start to boil. Inscribed on the blade was _To __my __daughter ,__this __will __keep __you __safe __when __I __cannot, __from __your __loving __father, __Zeus_. That scumbag, that absolute scumbag! He had given her the blade that had killed his son! He had ignored me for years, and never gave me anything, and he gives this bitch everything. I willed the air around to rise, and Mary flew into the air, and then I threw her out of my sight. An arrow bounced off Aegis, and I threw a blast of air, almost without thinking. I just needed to calm down a bit. I needed something to take my mind off something.

(Alex's POV)

Yeah I know, I kissed Thalia again, but I couldn't resist. We'd need to talk after the game; I need to know if she does actually like me, or if she was just trying to find comfort from being here. I ran through the forest, easily dodging the arrows and the Hunters were firing, and even sending them back at them, if they got to annoying. I reached a clearing and saw four hunters standing there. Two of them had their bows drawn and ready, and the other two both were using dual hunting knives. I casually walked into the clearing, and cut the arrows being shot at me by the flag guards in half. The ones with the hunting knives ran at me, and then expertly swiped them at my head, and knees, I blocked the one being aimed at my knees, and dodged the head swipes. I kicked one of the girls in the side, and she flew into the trees screaming. I dodged even more arrows, and knife attacks, until I got bored. I blocked the attack from the girl with the knives, and then I blew in her face. She went flying back, and took out the girls with bows. I quickly grabbed their flag, and then saluted to the girls trying to get up.

"Good job girls, you should be proud." I said, and then sprinted back into the forest, towards our flag.

(Percy's POV)

The creek obeyed my commands and swept into the trees where I was. The demigods who I'd knocked out earlier were swept away by the water. Mark stood, drawing strength from the water, and then rushed me. I saw Annabeth drop from a tree behind me, which she climbed to avoid the water, and she ran at me as well. I dodged Marks stab at me with his trident, and I saw the left prong connect into Annabeth's chest plate. She was knocked backwards, but not before she swiped at my head. The edge of her knife caught my hood, and made a large rip in it, taking away Chaos' blessing of darkness. I threw Mark over me, and he smashed head first into a tree knocking him out, Annabeth however fell to the ground in front of me. I quickly turned, but the gash in my hood revealed my eyes to the person looking in the right direction.

(Annabeth's POV)

I'd managed to land a scratch on Aquarom, I'd torn a bit of his hood, and I noticed that the darkness shrouding his face had disappeared. He turned away from me, but I could still see through the gash I made, and I saw something. Something made me gasp in shock.

Aquarom had Sea-green eyes.

(Percy's POV)

I sent a light back kick, which hit Annabeth in the head, knocking her out. _Sh*t, __sh*t, __f**king __sh*t!_ I thought as I looked at gash in my hood. I quickly glanced around me, and saw all the demigods sent this way had been knocked out. I tried to think on what to do, when I saw Nico run past with the flag in his hands. _Just __forget __about __it __Percy, __and __maybe __they __will __as __well_ I thought to myself, and then I ran after Nico, I caught up to him and he said.

"Had a fun time?" I glanced back towards the creek and replied.

"Something like that."

"What happened to your hood?"

"Annabeth's knife caught it."

"She knows how to use that knife."

"Nico?" I asked.

"What?"

"Shut up."

(Alex's POV)

I ran into the clearing for our flag, and saw a few limp bodies of campers, Thalia was sitting next to the flag, looking utterly bored, but I could see instantly that she was upset.

"Hey what's up?" I said, as I planted the Hunter flag next to ours. She didn't say anything, but just pointed at a body of a girl, whom I instantly saw was Mary.

"Oh, that." I said simply. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, and she turned head, and kissed me. Her arms went around my shoulders and around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. We kissed for around a minute, and then I heard someone clear their throat. We broke away from each other, and saw Percy, whose hood was ripped, ruining Chaos' blessing, and Nico. They were both grinning cheekily at us.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Nico teased. Thalia and me blushed and our two best friends laughed at us.

"Oh come on, you guys have been dancing around each other for around two years now, its about time you got together, congrats to both of you." Percy said, walking over and grasping my hand. I placed my hand on his hood, and repaired it, and the blessing, casting a shadow over his face again.

"Thanks mate." I said checking on the hood, making sure it was perfect. I looked over at Nico who was congratulating Thalia, and then Chiron trotted into the clearing. He saw we had both flags, and then blew a golden horn, which I recognised as an Apollo Horn; we had a few at base. It woke those who heard it from even the deepest slumber. I noticed everyone who was unconscious wake up, looking as if they had the world's worst hangover. It took around half an hour for all of the campers and Hunters to make their way to our clearing, and once they were all there, they all looked horrified that we had both their flags.

"I hereby proclaim that the Chaos Commanders win this game of Capture the Flag. All the wounded are to make their way to the infirmary now for healing." Chiron announced then trotted towards the camp, with us behind him, leaving the wounded campers and Hunters to make their way back to camp.

We got back to camp, and went straight to our cabin. I went straight to my room, got undressed, put towel around my waist, and went to the bathroom. I heard someone was already in there. I cursed that I hadn't been quick enough. A waited around, and then the bathroom door opened, I moved so I could get in before I was sneaked past by Nico, who had done it in the past. It was then that I realised my problem. Thalia walked out, a towel wrapped around her, her stunning black her dripping with water, and of course we walked into each other. She blushed when she saw in just my towel, and then realised she wasn't that much more clad than me. I couldn't help but make her blush even more so I said.

"Looking good Thalia." She blushed even more, bowed her head to hide it. I put my hand on her cheek and raised her face, she closed her eyes and smiled at my touch, and then I kissed her. We broke away, and she gave me her most mischievous grin.

"Meet me on the beach tonight." She whispered in my ear. She walked past me, got to her door, turned to look at me, winked and then went into her room.

_Damn, __**she**__**'**__**s **__good_. I thought, as I went into the bathroom for my shower.

**What do you think of this then guys? Review please, its like my inspiration ;) Also, do you think I should change the rating to M?**

**OCs are still needed, only parents from Roman and Greek mythology, and no more children of Hecate. The form's below this. Remember one more chapter and then the rest of the Knights arrive and I won't take on any more OCs, so get submitting. **

**Now some review responses.**

**Spyrofan777- Thanks for the OC, I deserved it ;)**

**magicdemi-god223 – I know, but I had to include it.**

**Prettyinticklemepink – Thanks a lot **

**Lord****IronFox**** – ****Thanks, ****same ****here, ****I ****read ****one ****Chaos ****story ****and ****it ****was ****over ****in ****around ****8 ****chapters ****:-P**

**Thanks for all of the support guys, it means a lot!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Fatal Flaw, and other flaws:**

**Personality:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Best at:**

**Worst at:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Normally Wears:**

**Any Pets:**

**Body Type:**

**Why they joined the Knights of Chaos:**

**How was found by Chaos:**


	8. Chapter 8: The Date, and the Attack

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own PJO, or HOO,**

**DAMN THEE RICK RIORDAN!**

**Hey faithful readers, who have been reading since I first posted chapter one, and unfaithful readers, who have recently joined us on our story journey. Here's chapter 8, I commend you for getting this far, I know my writing can be a bit bad and mad at times, but thanks for reading anyways.**

**HERES AN ANNOUNCEMENT – I know that many of you have sent in OCs for my story, but I'm sorry but I'm not using any of them…**

…

…

…

…

**GOT YA! Yeah that was a joke, I will be using nearly every OC sent in, other than the ones with parents from any other religion/mythology than Greek and Roman, and to them, I TOLD YOU NO OTHER RELIGIONS! So yeah, the rest of the Chaos Knights or Knights of Chaos will be arriving in the next chapter, so this is your last chance to submit, so remember what I've said, no more children of Hecate (She's got enough kids in the Knights) and no godly parents from any other mythology, other than Greek and Roman, are we clear? Thank you to every one was submitted an OC, and I hope you enjoy them interacting with the rest of the characters.  
>THANKS AGAIN.<strong>

"_Meet me on the beach tonight." She whispered in my ear. She walked past me, got to her door, turned to look at me, winked and then went into her room._

_Damn, **she****'****s** good. I thought, as I went into the bathroom for my shower. _

(Alex's POV)

I quickly dried myself from my shower, threw on some black shorts, my favourite t-shirt, black, with the mark of Chaos in white printed on the front, and the word Void printed on the back, and on top of that, my purple and gold hoody. As I was grabbing my sandals, I heard a door open outside. I opened my door a crack, and peeked through, and saw Thalia descending the stairs. She was wearing black short shorts, with green flip flops, and her hoody I sneaked out of my room, and waited at the top of the stairs, whilst she waited at the bottom. I quickly realised that she was waiting for me. I grinned as I plan formulated in my mind. I turned myself invisible and the levitated into the air. Being the son of Chaos has its great benefits. I floated down the stairs, and to my luck, Thalia had her back to me. I lowered myself to the floor, turned myself visible, and then grabbed her around the waist, and threw her onto my shoulder in a fireman's lift. She cried out once when I picked her up, but when she saw it was me, she started to laugh. I walked into the lounge and saw Nico lying on the sofa, with the TV on. He looked over at us, and then sighed dramatically.

"Gods you guys, get a room." He said. I sent a wink at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm happy for guys, but get out of here before I let the dead drag you into the ground. Again." He said changing the channel. Thalia and me laughed at the memory, and then I said.

"We're going for a walk, see you later." I heard someone coming down the stairs, and the Percy turned the corner, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Alright then you lovebirds, make sure your back by nine 'o clock, and you behave yourself mister." Percy said pointing at me. I grinned, and Thalia started pounding my back.

"Can you let me down yet?" She said. I shook my head, and then started to spin. Thalia cried out in glee, and then I stopped suddenly, and she groaned in disappointment. Nico looked over the sofa at us and called as we left the room.

"On a serious note, you better be back before nine, I got a quick message from Chaos saying that he's gonna contact us through the Black Mirror." A Black Mirror was basically like an Iris message, but no tribute was needed, and it could only be used between the Knights, and Chaos himself.

"Sure thing." I called back to him, as I flipped my hood up, and I could feel Thalia reaching to put hers up.

I opened the door, and found Annabeth standing in our doorway.

(Annebeth POV)

I had to talk to the Commanders, I had to find out who they were, as Void, Infernon, Airessa, and Aquarom were clearly not their real names. I walked out of my cabin, telling my brothers and sisters I was getting some air. I looked over at the Chaos cabin, almost invisible in the night gloom. _I __have __to __go __over __there_ I told myself, as I set off for it. I reached the door, and I could hear them talking, but not what they were saying. I reached for the solid gold knocker in the shape of a spiral. But before I could reach it, the door opened, and I found Void standing there, with who I guessed was Airessa on his shoulder. Void whistled twice quickly, and then I noticed Aquarom in the other doorway, sorting his hood into a comfortable position. I saw his head turn in my direction and his lips curled into a snarl.

"Go sit down Aquarom." Void ordered, still with Airessa on his shoulder. Aquarom did what he said, and went into the other room.

"Actually, its Aquarom I want to talk to." I said to Void. Void looked at me, put Airessa down, and then stepped close to me.

"And none of us actually _wants_ to be here on your stupid planet, dealing with your pathetic problems, yet here we are, we don't always get what we want, no get away from here, for your own safety." He said to me, and then went to close the door, but I placed my hand on the frame.

"Now listen here…" I started, but then I was thrown backwards off the cabins porch, and into the dirt in front of the house. I looked up, and found Void standing above me, with Airessa behind him, and Aquarom and Infernon sniggering in the doorway.

"I told you, it's for your own safety." Void said. Airessa placed a hand on his shoulder, and then they disappeared into thin air. I looked over at the Chaos cabin's door, which still had Aquarom in it. I saw him shake his head, and then say something which I couldn't make out. Then he closed the door, leaving me in the dirt and dark.

I got to my feet and looked at over at the cabin. I stomped back up to the door, and slammed the knocker. I could still hear voices inside, so I knocked more. No reply. I knocked a third time, and then the door jerked open, revealing Infernon.

"What do you want?" He snarled at me. I stepped back at the venom in his voice, but gathered my courage together.

"I wa…_need_ to talk to Aquarom. It's important." I said to him.

"What is it?" I heard from behind me. I spun around and saw Aquarom, his arms crossed over his chest. _How __did __he __just __do __that?_ I thought.

"Urmm, I needed to talk to you about what happened in the woods, with your eyes."

"What about my eyes." He said. I leaned forward to move his hood down, but his hand snatched my arm out of mid-air, with a vice-like grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, as if he was warning me.

"Your eyes are sea green, the same colour as…" I started but he cut me off.

"Percy's? HA! Listen here, Daughter of Athena, and listen well, Percy's gone, you'll never find him, because he doesn't want to be found, not by Chiron, not by any of the gods, and especially not by you."

"How do you know that?" I shouted at him, _how __dare __he __say __that __about __Percy_. Aquarom just laughed at me.

"How? Let's just say that me and Percy used to get on quite well." He said. I felt my heart start to pound quicker, _he __knew __Percy?_

"Where is he? Is he ok? What…" I started to interrogate him, but he placed a finger on my lips.

"Annabeth, I don't think he'd appreciate me telling anything, so why don't you try and leave with some dignity, ok?" Then he turned, and walked through the open door, where Infernon was leaning against the frame.

"Don't knock again, you'll regret it." He said, and then he closed the door, bang that emphasized the finality in his voice.

(Thalia's POV)

After I'd put my hand on Alex's shoulder, he turned us invisible and he picked me up again and carried me all of the way to the edge of the beach, where he put her down.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said, grinning. I wrapped her arms around his neck, placing my face near to his.

"Fancy that." I said. He grinned again, and when he leaned in for a kiss, a ducked and ran onto the beach. I looked back and saw he start after me, so I put on an extra burst of speed, and left Alex in my dust. I saw him tumble in the sand, so I stopped to let him catch up. But he didn't get up, he didn't move. I quickly ran to his side, and fell to my knees at his side. I placed my hands on his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Alex? Alex, are you ok?" Suddenly he turned over and grabbed me, making my hood fall down, and making me fall on top of him. We rolled in the sand, until I was on top of him, sitting on his stomach.

"I win." I said, looking down at him. He shook his head, and was about to say something, when I bent down and kissed him soundly. He ran his hands in my hair, and I rolled off him, still kissing, so that I could get my hands around his neck, so that I could pull him close. I took down his hood, and looked into his hazel eyes. It was only now that I noticed that they were speckled with black and gold. I came back to my senses and noticed that he was still looking into my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He gave me one of my favourite smiles. The one oozing with mischievousness.

"Getting lost." He said. I hit on the arm lightly.

"That is soo cheesy, you should feel bad about that one." I said, but then he rolled me over so that he was above me.

"Oh yeah?" He said, with another grin, but this time there was something in his eyes I couldn't read.

"Yeah, it is." I said, challenging him. He said nothing, but got to his feet, and put a hand out to help me up. I automatically took his hand, but when he pulled me up, he ducked his shoulder and put me into another fireman's lift.

"What are you doing now?" I asked him, but then I glanced over the top of his head, and saw he was running towards the sea.

"Oh no you don't! Alex! Don't you dare!" I screamed uselessly. He ran straight into the waves, got to his waist in the water and said.

"Still bad?" I was gonna stick to my guns, even if it meant having to have another shower.

"Yes, you need counselling it was…" I never got to finish, Alex pulled me off my shoulder, and dunked me into the water in front of him, so that I was now up to my waist in water. I splashed him with some water, which he stopped in midair an then splashed into my face. He laughed at the face I pulled as I wiped the water out of my face, and then stopped when I planted a kiss on him. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and knotting my hands into his hair. One of his hands went on my thigh to keep me up, and the other went on my back to keep me steady. I could feel that he was shocked, but then I could feel him relax as I kissed him more. I felt him starting to walk back towards the beach, and I kept myself attached to his waist, still kissing him. I felt him kiss my neck, and it felt great, so I lifted my face to give him more access. He kissed the base of my neck, whilst I groaned in pleasure, my hands running up and down his back. He stopped kissing my neck, and looked at me.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we need to get back to the cabin for Chaos' message." He said, with dramatic sadness. I gave him a wink, pecked him on the lips, and then jumped down. We started walking, when I jumped on his back for a lift. I grabbed my legs, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Onwards steed." I whispered into his ear.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and started jogging back to the cabins.

(Nico's POV)

I was skimming through the channels, when the Black Mirror turned bright red, warning me that Chaos would be calling in the next five minutes, I glanced at Percy, who nodded back at me, and then walked towards the door to look for Thalia and Alex. He reached for the door handle, when it opened and in came Alex giving Thalia a piggyback.

"Cutting it close guys." Percy commented as he closed the door behind them. Alex dumped Thalia on a nearby sofa, and then we all went and stood in front of the Black Mirror. We waited in absolute silence, and then the Mirror flickered and then showed Chaos standing before them.

"Hello fath…Father? What's happened?" Alex said urgently. Chaos looked grim, and I noticed that the galaxies on his suit were no longer orbiting around him; they were flickering on and off. There was rips and scratches all over his suit, and what scared me, and I knew it scared the others as well, was the fact that Chaos had his sword, Eclipse, in his hand. We'd only ever seen him draw it once, and that gesture had scared an entire galaxy into peace. This sword, first thing Chaos ever created. It was around 4 feet long, with a deep red two-handed grip. I looked similar to a katana, although the Japanese had gotten the idea of their blades from this one. The blade itself was pure black, which is not surprising as it was made out of pure Chaos Essence. If any demigod tried to touch it, they would not only be destroyed on the spot, but their soul would be dragged into the blade. Chaos sighed and placed the sword in the sheath on his back.

"I don't know, Chaos Base was attacked by…something, something we haven't fought before, the Knights are all fine, we managed to drive them off, but I'm not sure how much longer we can hold on for. We're abandoning Chaos Base, it's too much of a risk, and I'm not sacrificing the lives of my Knights for this." Chaos explained.

"But father, what about…" Alex began, but then he fell silent. I glanced at him, and realised that Chaos and Alex had secrets.

"It's fine Alex, I'll find somewhere, don't worry about that, now, back to the Knights, they will be arriving tomorrow, you'll need to tell the campers and Olympians, also, you _will_ have to reveal yourselves sometime soon, I'll let you decide when, but it must be soon, the Olympians need to know that they can trust us if they're to win this war." Chaos said.

"But what about these attackers?" I asked, worried for Chaos' sake. I smiled grimly, and said.

"I can hold them off for a while, but I think that they're somehow linked with the war, just watch each other's back, now before I have to go, is there anything you need?" Chaos inquired.

"Yeah, can we recruit anyone here?" Percy asked, getting straight to the point. Chaos ran a grizzled hand over his head.

"Get info, but don't take any oaths, we'll review it over the next time we're in contact." He said. The Black Mirror image flickered, and Chaos tapped the Mirror on his end.

"We're losing contact, _they_ must be up to something, remember that the Knights will be there by tomorrow at around eleven, look after them, and get them training the campers, they need to be ready, and so do the gods." More flickering disrupted the Mirror, and then they heard Chaos' voice.

"Oh, Alex and Thalia? Congratulations." And the Mirror went dark, leaving the Commanders worrying about the recent events.

**There we go, thanks for reading guys, sorry it's taken longer than usual, I've been quite busy, also I have a bit of bad news, I probably will not be able to upload any chapters during the Xmas holidays, as I have no internet at home, and the libraries will be closed, so my apologies, but I promise you that I will keep writing and that there will be at least four chapters done and uploaded in one day after the holiday.**

**This is also your last chance to submit any OCs, as the Knights will be arriving in the next chapter. The form is below this, and again, no godly parents from any other Mythologies than Greek and Roman.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Fatal Flaw, and other flaws:**

**Personality:**

**Choice of Weapon:**

**Best at:**

**Worst at:**

**Sex:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Normally Wears:**

**Any Pets:**

**Body Type:**

**Why they joined the Knights of Chaos:**

**How was found by Chaos:**


	9. Chapter 9: The Knights Arrival

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own PJO, or HOO, but I'm working on it.**

**Hey loyal readers, well it's finally here, the arrival of the rest of the Knights of Chaos, so, here it goes, I will no longer be accepting any OCs for the Pariahs of Chaos, I hope you've enjoyed it, so I will like to personally thank everyone who submitted, the characters are great, and I hope you enjoy them, and how they interact in the PJO world **

"_Get info, but don't take any oaths, we'll review it over the next time we're in contact." He said. The Black Mirror image flickered, and Chaos tapped the Mirror on his end._

"_We're losing contact, they must be up to something, remember that the Knights will be there by tomorrow at around eleven, look after them, and get them training the campers, they need to be ready, and so do the gods." More flickering disrupted the Mirror, and then they heard Chaos' voice._

"_Oh, Alex and Thalia? Congratulations." And the Mirror went dark, leaving the Commanders wondering about the recent events. _

(Alex's POV)

After the Black Mirror had faded, we decided it was time to turn in. We walked up the stairs in silence, and all murmured goodnights as we walked into each of our rooms, I got changed out of my damp clothes, and pulled on some new shorts, and lay on top of my bed, staring at the ceiling. _What__was__father__gonna__do,__we__need__a__new__place__to__hide__the__…_ I thought, but a knock at my door diverted my train of thoughts.

"It's open." I said, still staring at the ceiling. My door opened, to reveal Thalia standing in my doorway, wearing a loose shirt and girl boxers. She closed the door, and came and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey, you alright? You looked, well, nervous downstairs." She said. I nodded at her, and she climbed up the bed and lay next to me. I moved my arm, and she placed herself by my side, wrapping one of her arms around my back, and she placed her other hand on my abs. I wrapped my arm around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything Alex." She said getting herself comfy. I looked down at her, and kissed the top of her head

"I know Thalia, but there are something's that you are better off not knowing, for your own safety." Thalia sighed, and then closed her eyes.

"Would you mind if I slept in here tonight?" She asked, looking up at me. I smiled and kissed her.

"Of course I don't mind, you're my girlfriend." She suddenly smiled more than I thought possible, and she reached up and kissed me passionately.

(Percy's POV)

I woke up the next morning, and went straight to the shower, I noticed on the clock in my room that it was only 6'o clock. _Damn__mornings_ I thought as I stepped under the warm water. I only took five minutes in the shower, than I got dressed in loose jeans, a plain black shirt, and my hoody armour. I wrote a quick note, saying that I was going for a walk around camp, and that I'd meet them at eight for breakfast. I flipped up my hood and stepped out of the door, into the cool air. I looked around and saw that no one was around. I decided that I was gonna go to the lake, I always felt at peace when I was around water. I walked through the camp, seeing no one, until I reached the edge of the lake, and I saw three kids there, two boys and a girl. The two boys were identical, whilst the girl had pure white hair, I recognised them, and then it dawned on me, they had been at the Poseidon table, and they were my family. I remember what Chaos said last night about recruiting, and thought about these kids. I already had a brother and sister in the Knights, Rohan, and Faye, but these kids were different somehow, the fact that they were at camp under Mark's leadership angered me for some reason. I stood at the lake edge, and watched them experiment with their powers, making the water rise high in the air, morphing it into different shapes. Finally they raised all of their hands together and a huge mass of water shot into the air, making a huge water spout. I raised my hand with one finger extended, and froze the water spout, making it fall back into the lake with an almighty crash. They turned and saw me standing there. The boys looked scared, but the girl looked angry that I'd ruined their fun. She raised her hand, and a massive wave came from the lake and flew at me. I smiled and stopped it in its tracks, and then I made the water surround us in a beautiful display, blocking any escape or entrance. I walked slowly towards them.

"Your powers are pretty impressive, but can you do this?" I said gesturing towards the water display around us. I was happy to see that they looked shocked at the power and gentleness of the water. I then dropped the water back into the lake, making the water level go back to normal.

"How did you do that?" One of the twins asked his mouth wide open in shock. His brother pushed his mouth closed for him, and I had a hard time stifling a smile. I had to keep the image of a hardened veteran.

"Training, lots, and lots of training." I said. The girl looked at me, trying to see through the darkness of my hood.

"Why do you wear that?" The girl said. I thought about it, and I started to think why I actually was still wearing, didn't I want to see what people thought about me, and the others. I remembered that Chaos had said that we needed to reveal ourselves to gain the trust of the Olympians. I snapped back to reality.

"Because it's required of me." I said simply. One of the twins put his hand to shake and said.

"I'm Jacob, this is Harry, and that's Bethan." He said gesturing to his siblings. I looked at his outstretched hand, and then I shook it.

"Good to meet you." I said, as I let go of his hand. I glanced at my half-sister Bethan, and saw she was still trying to see through the shadow of my hood. I shook my head, and smiled gently at her.

"You won't be able to see through it." I told her. She seemed to accept this, and then she looked past me and gasped. I turned and saw Mark walking down the hill towards us, trident in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at me. I clenched my hands, and my blood began to boil. _Keep__calm,__just__relax,__and__think__of__what__Alex__would__do__to__you__if__you__did__anything._ I told myself. He raised his trident at me, and then roughly gestured for his siblings to move.

"You stay away from them; keep your nose out of our business." He said at me with venom in his voice. I couldn't help it, I jerked forward as if I was gonna hit him, and he took a hasty step backwards, tripping over his own feet and landed on the floor. I looked down at him and said.

"Nice trip?" Then I walked off towards Thalia's tree. I glanced back once and saw Mark back on his feet, and marching his siblings towards the cabins, tripping them with his trident often. I stood next to Peleus, scratching his head without thought.

"You remember us don't you?" I asked him. He growled in response which I took for a yes. I looked down the hill, towards New York, and wondered why it had to be like this. I heard the Conch Horn blow signalling breakfast, and realised that I'd been standing there for nearly two hours. I jogged down the hill, and saw Alex, Thalia, and Nico come out of our cabin, with their hoods up. I joined them, and they nodded in recognition. Campers split before us and we sat at our table. I looked at it and then realised a problem.

"Urmm, Alex, if all of the Knights are now coming, they're not gonna fit on this table, or in the cabin." I said to Alex. He nodded and said.

"Don't worry; I'll sort it all out when the time comes." Our breakfast appeared and we ate in deadly silence. I glanced around our table, and then saw Alex get up when we finished. We got up and followed him. He stopped in front of the Head Table where Chiron and Mr. D sat.

"The Olympians need to get here by ten thirty" He told them. Mr. D nodded and then disappeared.

"May I know why?" Chiron inquired. Alex nodded and replied.

"The rest of the Knights will be arriving at eleven, you'll need to get the campers ready, and I would recommend that you tell them not to provoke them in any sense, because they will regret it, and I can't be every where at once." Chiron nodded, and stood to make his announcement.

"Campers, we have news, due to the war that approaches, Chaos has given us his Commanders to assist us, but now he is sending the rest of the Knights, now they will be staying in the Chaos Cabin, and I warn you not to irritate them, or provoke them into anything, Supreme Commander Void here has warned me that the result of such acts could be fatal, so don't do it." I saw the campers nod to let him know the message had gotten across. I checked the position of the sun, like Chaos had taught us, and saw that it was only twenty to nine.

"What are we gonna do until they arrive?" I asked Alex quietly as we walked away from the table. Alex cast a glance around the camp, and said.

"Nico, check out the archery range, Percy, you and me will take the Arena, and Thalia, you take the chariot racing, I want to know what skills these campers have, if we're gonna win this war, we probably going to have to train them ." We all nodded, and I saw Alex sneakily take Thalia's hand and give it a quick squeeze. I shook my head in mock disgust, and Alex pounded me on the back.

"Come on; let's see if these guys know how to fight." He said as we started our way towards the arena. We went into the stands and sat, and watched the campers start their sword fighting lessons. Around twenty minutes into the lesson, I could not believe my eyes, the campers were terrible! I mean, yeah they were capable, but compared to me, Alex, or any of the Knights, they were useless, we had a lot of work on our hand, then I noticed the teachers. Clarisse was teaching the campers spear fighting, Leo was teaching heavy weapons, Annabeth and Piper were training the campers in knife attacks, and some girl with a helmet on was teaching them sword fighting. I remembered what Chaos has said to us while we were training at Chaos Base. "There are no bad students, just bad teachers." I shook my head, and the helmeted teacher noticed it.

"Do you think you can do better?" She growled at us, there was something about her voice which reminded me of something. I glanced over at Alex, who was leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head and his feet up on the chairs in front of us. He gave me a short nod, and I got up. I leapt straight into the Arena from the stands, making people scramble for cover. I landed in front of the helmeted trainer, and said.

"All the teachers, against me, show me the best you've got." She looked happy about the challenge, and I could hear grumble of agreements from the others. I went to one side of the Arena, and drew Riptide. On the other side of the Arena, Clarisse, Leo, Annabeth, Piper and the mystery girl stood and got there weapons ready. Alex suddenly appeared in the middle of the Arena and said.

"Alright then, if this is happening, no serious maiming, just a good old fashion duel, if you get knocked out, you're out, if you submit in anyway, you're out, everybody ready?" He announced raising his hands in the air. I glanced around and saw that the pupils had climbed into the stands, and even a few of the older campers had come to watch. We all nodded and then he dropped his hands.

"Begin!" He shouted, and disappeared and reappeared in the stands again. Leo and Clarisse rushed at me, Piper skirted around the edge of the Arena, Annabeth had disappeared, which told me she had put on her cap, and was probably doing the same as Piper. The other girl however just stayed where she was, a _gladius_ in one hand, and a _pugio_ in the other, both made out of Imperial Gold. She was watching the others move at me, and then she got into a battle stance. I flicked Riptide, and deflected Clarisse's stab with her spear, and tripped Leo with it. I whacked Clarisse with the butt of Riptide, and then ducked as an invisible knife slashed at me. I lunged out with a kick, and got a satisfying thud as Annabeth shot backwards, he cap falling off. Piper stabbed at me, but I dodged, grabbed her arm, and threw her at Leo, who was trying to get up, and they collided with a crash of armour. I ducked another stab from Clarisse, grabbed her spear near the end, and swung her over me, and she smashed into the ground. I swung the spear, and knocked Annabeth to the side with the end of it. I heard the swoosh of a sword, and jumped to one side. I looked back and saw the girl with the helmet on swing again. I parried her blow, and then dodged a stab from her knife. I punched her hand, forcing her to drop the knife, but then she grabbed my arm. I was shocked by the speed of her reactions, but my battlefield skills came back, so I reversed the grab, and pushed her away. I looked around and saw that Annabeth, Clarisse, and Piper were knocked out, which left Leo, who was getting to his feet again, and the strange girl with the _gladius_. Leo ran at me, swinging his hammer widely. I bent over backwards, and saw the hammer fly over my. I straightened up, and nimbly punched Leo in the face. I did like Leo, so I decided to knock him out without broken bones. Leo looked confused at the blow to his forehead, and then keeled backwards, leaving me and my last opponent. She spun her _gladius_ expertly in her hand, and she picked up her _pugio_. We circled around each other, taking careful steps, suddenly she lunged at me, and I parried, and tried to disarm her, but she rolled to the side. _Damn,__she__'__s__pretty__good_ I thought, as she lunged at me again. I jumped over her, landed, and sent a high kick to the back of her head, knocking off her helmet. I saw that she had lustrous black hair, tied in a braid. She turned, swinging her _gladius_. I stepped out of the swing, and then I saw her face. My mouth nearly dropped open in shock. It was Reyna. I thought she would have left camp long ago, but here she was, fighting me with a skill I'd never seen outside of the Knights. _When__did__she__get__THIS__good?_ I thought to myself, as I parried more and more attacks. Finally I parried and managed to knock both her _gladius_ and _pugio_ out of her hands. I placed Riptide so that the point of the sword was just next to her throat. She looked shocked at the blade, and I gave her a quick grin, which she returned with a wink. Alex appeared next to me.

"I think it's clear to see that Aquarom has shown you his skill." He announced to the crowd. I lowered Riptide, and Reyna stepped close to me.

"Pretty good sword fighting for a masked figure." She said looking into my hood. She was only a few inches away from me. I smirked at her and replied.

"Not bad yourself." She laughed and then reached for my hood. I grabbed her hand out of mid-air and said,

"I wouldn't try that if I was you." She smirked and then noticed that I was still holding her hand. I quickly dropped it and began to turn, but she placed a hand on my chest, and leaned next to my ear.

"I want to fight you again, but this time, just you and me, see who's better then, I'll be here at three in the morning tomorrow, you better be here." Then she removed her hand, and walked over to the groaning bodies of her fellow teachers. I looked at Alex, and saw him shaking his head, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ahh shut up." I told him and looked up at the sun. It had just gone ten, so I looked at Alex who nodded, and we left the Arena and walked towards the Big House. When we got there, Nico and Thalia were lounging on the patio.

"Took your time." Thalia said, coming down the stairs to greet us. I saw her reach and touch arm, which Alex smiled at and then they sat down on the steps. Nico was still standing on the patio looking out at Half-blood hill.

"Sorry, Aquarom had to deal with a few things." Alex told them, which they nodded in acceptance. Alex quizzed them on the skills of the campers, which they reported was pretty poor compared to the skills of any of the Knights. Alex shrugged and said.

"Well, we're gonna have to train them for the war, how long do you think we've got before the attacks start?"

"Soon." Said a voice behind us. We all leapt to our feet, drawing our weapons and getting into our group battle stance. Alex crouched at the front, me and Nico just behind him, at a higher level, and Thalia at the back, her spear raised for the attack. Then we noticed who the voice belonged to. It was Chaos. We quickly stowed out weapons, and went to greet him. Chaos' suit was back to its pristine, galactic sheen, and his face was no longer covered with the grime of battle.

"The war will start very soon, Gaia is on the brink of awaking, the titans and giants have joined forces, and are raising an army as we speak. Also, some of the other Primordials have joined them, but not all of them." He told us. Alex looked angered and said.

"Is that who attacked Chaos Base?" Chaos shook his head and replied.

"No, it was not them, the _things_ that attacked us are new, I don't know who or what they are, or what their motives are, time will tell." There was a flash behind us, and the Olympians appeared, two more flashes and Hades and Hestia appeared. Chaos nodded at us, and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. I couldn't hear what he said exactly, but this is what I picked up.

"…to talk…safe for the moment…need a new place…a host." Alex nodded and Chaos patted him on the shoulder. He walked towards the gods, and we followed behind him. Chaos raised his hand, and the gods looked at each other confused, Chaos grimaced at them.

"Do you not bow in front of you betters?" He growled. The gods looked shocked at the suggestion, but slowly fell to their knees in front of us. I couldn't help smile as Zeus sprawled to the floor in front of me. I saw that a all the campers had surrounded the Big House, hoping to get a good look at the Knights. Chaos gestured with his hand and a large vortex appeared., and out of it marched the Knights of Chaos, all twenty-eight of them. They were all in their heavy hoody armour, which I knew wasn't the most favourite as some of them preferred their own armour. The armour was deepest black with the symbol of Chaos on their breastplates. (_Imagine__the__Iron__Man__armour,__but__without__the__lower__part__of__the__helmet,__and__with__slits__for__eyes__instead__of__a__visor.)_ None of them had their weapons drawn, but I was proud that they still looked deadly. They stopped in front of us and stood in silence. One of the Knights stepped out of formation and walked towards Chaos.

"Sir, Knights of Chaos assembled as instructed, awaiting command." He said. Chaos nodded and said.

"Carry on Captain." The captain nodded, and then looked at me, he glanced back at Chaos, who did a mock sigh and said.

"Go on then." I smiled wildly, and grasped the arm of the captain.

"Good to see you Michael." I said.

"Likewise" he replied from underneath his helmet. Chaos then went to the crowd of gods and demigods.

"As you may have guessed these are the people who are going to save your sorry lives, they're stronger than nearly everyone here, do not provoke them, you'll gravely regret it, they will start to train the demigods, training them to be better fighters, that way, they may have a chance on surviving this war. To show our…_trust_" Chaos practically snarled the word.

"My Knights shall introduce themselves, and their godly parent, you shall not move a step closer to them on pain of death, they don't want you to be near them." Chaos announced. I heard grumbling coming from the Knights and the campers, and Chaos walked over to us on his way to the Knights.

"This is a chance for you to reveal yourselves, I will not force you, but it _must_ be soon, they need leaders who they know from past experience, they can trust." We nodded at him, and Chaos nodded back. He walked towards Michael and gestured for him to start. Michael walked forward and I saw that the counsellors from each cabin had moved amongst the gods to get a better look. Michael' helmet folded away, revealing his grey hair, and his golden eyes.

"My name is Michael Jonan, son of Kronos." He said, looking slightly uncomfortable. I saw the gods and campers bristle in anger, and Zeus begin to clench his master bolt very tightly. Chaos must have seen this because he suddenly snarled at the gods, the sky darkening to pitch black.

"If any of you harm my Knight, I will personally make sure that your life, immortal or not, becomes a misery to behold, so much that Tartarus will look like the Isles of the Blest." The sun reappeared in the sky, leaving the gods looking shocked and terrified at the thought of Chaos' threat. Chaos nodded at Michael, and he walked over to us and stood by our side. Another Knight took his place, and her helmet removed itself, and she introduced herself.

"I'm Lisa Silvestre, daughter of Apollo." Apollo looked down, trying not to be noticed by the gods. She walked over to us, and grinned at us.

And it continued this way.

Each knight walked up and introduced themselves, to the shock and horror of some of the gods.

Shawn Eclipse, son of Hecate.

Megan Carlisle, daughter of the Primordial goddess, Nyx. This got a gasp as I don't think they were expecting any of the Primordials having demigod children. _Wait__till__they__meet__Alex_ I thought as another Knight stepped up.

Lalia Nelson, daughter of Pheme.

Abbilyn Elena Landon, daughter of Hecate. I saw the Hecate campers look shocked at their siblings returned, and then began to whisper amongst themselves. We had found Abby in Canada, freezing to death after her siblings had managed to convince Chiron to banish her.

Storm Garlend, daughter of Zeus. I saw Zeus look nervously at Hear who was glaring at him and Storm.

Jamie Davies, daughter of Nemesis. When she walked towards us, she gave me a cheeky grin which I returned.

Eloy Hayes, son of Aphrodite. The campers looked in shock as this was the first ex-camper in the Knights. I saw Aphrodite herself clap her hand to her mouth in shock, and Eloy flipped her off as he walked towards us.

James Arrows, son of Hades. Hades looked overjoyed that he had a new son, but then his face darkened as he thought of something. _He__'__s__remembering__Nico_ I realised.

Melody Miranda Holt, daughter of Apollo.

Alexander, son of Hecate.

Samuel Martinez, son of Hestia. Zeus sent a shocked look at Hestia who bowed her head in a mixture of embarrassment and regret.

Rohan Roy, son of Poseidon. Poseidon looked horrified and I saw Mark's mouth hit the floor in shock. He clasped my arm and said.

"Been awhile bro."

"That it has, El Mango." I replied, calling him by his nickname.

Michelle Mecuri, daughter of Fortuna.

Seth, son of Aether. I saw Mark's face bleach in horror and he ducked his head as if he didn't want to be seen. I knew I'd have to inform Seth. Seth had woken up in an alley, not being able to remember anything, and Chaos couldn't find anything in his mind.

Faye Daniels, daughter of Poseidon. Poseidon looked down in shame as Faye glared at him. Faye hated Poseidon's guts for ignoring her prayers to him whilst I got all of the attention. She had hated me as well, but we got over that bump and now I was her over-protective big brother.

Isabella Rider, daughter of Artemis. The entire crowd gasped at this. Isabella had been in the Knights ever since she had run away from camp. She told Chiron that she was the daughter of Artemis who had dismissed her claim. The news had got out, and a mob of demigods had caught her, and they summoned the gods to debate her parent. Artemis had denied the fact that she _was_ Isabella's mother, and it broke Isabella's heart. She was found by Chaos soon after.

Riel Marcios, daughter of Apollo.

Adam Everret, son of Hermes. Hermes looked shocked at the mention of his son, and blushed when Adam, glared at him.

Allan Hansen. Son of Aphrodite. The Aphrodite campers gasped dramatically and Allan rolled his eyes in disgust.

Stephanie Lowler, daughter of Athena, Artemis' eyes widened at the sight of her former huntress. Stephanie bared her teeth at her siblings and at the son of Apollo she had fallen in love with, but betrayed her.

Alphonse, son of Hestia. More gasps, and Hestia appeared to look even more worried.

Joanne Steilstra, daughter of Hermes. Hermes himself blushed an even brighter shade of red at the gesture Joanna pulled at them.

Bella, daughter of Hestia. Zeus looked like he was going to have a fit at the repeated breaking of Hestia's oath.

Dora O'rian, daughter of Mnemosyne, titaness of memory.

Hester Juan, daughter of Atropus, one of the Fates, the cutter of life threads. She had never been claimed at camp half-blood, because her mother didn't dare risk her position as one of the Fates. Hester had gone to The Empire State Building, planning on going to Olympus to find out where her mother was. The security guard had thrown her out of the building, and a magic garrotte had appeared in her hand, she had gone to attack him, but Chaos had stopped her, and recruited her.

The last Knight stood there, his head bowed, then he raised his head and introduced himself.

"I'm Constantine…" he began, but Chaos cleared his throat. He sent a distasteful look at him and then sighed.

"I'm Thanatos Constantine Blackwood Junior, son of Thanatos." A murmur rippled through the crowd and I saw his back twitch. I knew that Thanatos hated his first name and preferred to be called Constantine. He had a dark history that he had revealed to only a few o us. Not that he didn't trust all of the Knights, but he didn't like sharing his past experiences. He walked over to us, and we shook his gloved hand. Constantine has to wear gloves all of the time, because when he was born, there was a curse upon him. Anyone who he touched with his bare skin would die. A curse which Chaos himself had not been able to remove.

Chaos looked at me, Alex, Thalia, Nico, and we shook our heads, we were not going to reveal ourselves. Not yet anyways, the time didn't feel right. Chaos nodded and we knew that he was telling us that we only had a short time left to do it. He went to the gods and said.

"You now have my Knights, they are under the command of Supreme Commander Void, and the other commanders, I will not accept any prejudice against them, they are now, for the foreseeable future, part of the camp." The gods nodded dumbly, and a new vortex appeared next to Chaos. He turned back to us and said.

"Time grows short, you must train them, you _need_ to win this war." And with that, Chaos stepped through the vortex, leaving us and the Knights in front of quite a few disgruntled gods and their children.

Booyah! Another chapter done, the Knights have arrived, a new possible love interest for Percy I'm sorry if the character that you, yes you, submitted has been changed slightly, but I needed to for story reasons. They will be more into the story in the next chapter, which I'm sorry, but will probably be posted after Xmas :P sorry.

**So here it is, NO MORE OCS PLEASE!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story, and keep reviewing, I need reviews like the Gods need people to believe in them **

**PEACE OUT!**

**p.s. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Camp's reaction

**Yo guys, Maximus here, writing this chapter by Popular Demand, hope you've had a good holiday. I'm really sorry that I've been unable to update, and I know I said that there would be at least 4 new chapters, but I've had a really bad holiday, so I deeply apologise, hope you forgive me and that this chapter is worth the wait. **

**To those who have been reading since the beginning: Heya, how you all doing?**

**And to those who have just started: Welcome, enjoy, grab a biscuit. **

**Well here's a new chapter, it's a little bit dark I know, but I need some darkness to make this story individual. There will be some action, and romance (some Alelia, and perhaps some new ones) in this chapter. Also, there will be… (Big moment) POVs from some of the other Knights, DA, DA, DUM!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy, and please keep reviewing **

"_You now have my Knights, they are under the command of Supreme Commander Void, and the other commanders, I will not accept any prejudice against them, and they are now, for the foreseeable future, part of the camp." The gods nodded dumbly, and a new vortex appeared next to Chaos. He turned back to us and said._

"_Time grows short, you must train them. You need to win this war." And with that, Chaos stepped through the vortex, leaving us and the Knights in front of quite a few disgruntled gods and their children._

(Alex's POV)

So there we were. The strongest group in the Universe, looking at a large amount of angry gods and demigods. I turned towards the Knights.

"Knights, you know where the cabin, go there now, there'll be a meeting in half an hour, be ready." I announced, they all nodded and got into formation with me at their head. I switched my hoody into heavy armour mode, and led the march. We were going past the gods when Zeus roared.

"STOP!" I turned to him, and he walked right up to me.

"I will not allow the children of titans or Primordials in this camp." He told me. I noticed that he still had the master bolt gripped in his hand.

"Will not allow?" I said, I was sick and tried of this guy. I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Many of the gods and demigods drew there weapons, which the Knights quickly responded with the drawing of their own weapons.

"You know what Zeus? I'm getting pretty sick and tired of you and your attitude, maybe I should just leave with the Knights, maybe we should help Gaia, and 'cos at least they'll accept help when they need it. You however are a egoistical, over proud piece of s**t, we offer you help, a chance to win this war, and what do you do, you insult some of us, you refuse some of our help, well, here's your choice, oh king of the gods, you can either apologise on your knees now, or I can rip your immortal heart out, force you to eat it, and then drag you in front of Chaos so you can explain to him why we won't help you, understand? So what's your choice?" I snarled at him, with enough venom in my voice to kill Ladon. I lowered Zeus so that his feet were just grazing to floor. He tried to say something, but I couldn't make out the words. I dropped him to the floor and he fell to his knees.

"Well?" I growled at him. He looked up at me, and I saw pure fear in his eyes, something I wasn't expecting to see in the eyes of the King of the Gods. The fear suddenly turned into wrath. He looked around at all of the weapons that were drawn. Athena bent down on her knee next to him.

"Father, just apologise, we need their help, swallow your pride." She said into his ear. I saw him gritting his teeth, and then he mumbled something under his breath.

"Pardon? I didn't quite hear that." I growled. He looked up at me, and then with great difficulty said.

"I'm sorry." I heard a gasp run through the gods and campers. I doubt that Zeus had _EVER_ apologised for anything. I nodded, and gestured for the Knights to stow their weapons, which they did without question. Zeus got to his feet, and then moved out of our way. I led the march of the Knights all of the way the cabin and then turned to the Knights. I saw a few campers had followed us to the cabin, but were staying well back from us. I shook my head in disgust; they were like the bloody paparazzi. I opened the door with a touch of my hand, and turned to the Knights.

"Armour down guys." I told them. The heavily armoured Knights suddenly turned into hooded figures, and then they walked into our cabin. I closed the door behind us, and then let out a sigh of relief. _That could have gone badly_ I thought as Thalia walked up to me. I thought she was going lecture me about assaulting her father, but she didn't. She kissed me instead. There were a few gasps and several wolf whistles from the Knights, but I didn't care. She pulled away and said.

"Thanks for that, if you weren't gonna do it, I would have." I gave her one of my special grins and she returned it. I put my hand around her waist and we walked into the living room where the Knights had placed themselves. Chaos had clearly noticed our problem with the size of the cabin, as the living room now was three times as big, and now had foosball, (_I would just like to point out, that although I may be British, no wait, I'm even better, I'm Welsh, I can still kick anyone's ass at Foosball_), snooker, pool, and table tennis set up. There was also a large bookcase with around five hundred books on. The Knights were scattered around the large room, all looking at me.

"When did this happen then?" Storm and Haze (_Just so you know, Eloy Hayes prefers to being called Haze_) asked together. They looked at each other and Storm said.

"Do you mind Eloy?" Haze bristled at her words, and ran a hand through his rainbow coloured hair.

"Haze, I'm called Haze." He said grimly. Storm laughed and shook her head, but left it.

"You two lovebirds finished?" I asked them, which made them blush, and the other Knights laugh.

"Alright then, Chaos has told you guys the basics, we're here to save the gods, sending the titans and giants to Tartarus, and lull Gaia back into her nap. So to do this, we need to train these demigods; they won't be a good as us in battle…"

"Damn right they won't be." Shawn shouted out, which made the Knights cheer. I couldn't help but smile at the confidence of the Knights.

"But we will train them so that they might stand a chance of surviving, Stephanie, Dora, I want a rota set up so that we know who training what, and when." The two Knights smiled at each other and nodded at me. Both of them were our best strategists and they knew the skills of the Knights inside out.

"The rooms are upstairs, one for the guys, one for the gals, set your kit up, Clockwork (_Michael, son of Kronos, get it?_) You're in charge of the guys, Sparky (_Storm, daughter of Zeus, get it? ;) _) You're in charge of the girls. Meet down here in around half an hour, no going out until then, I mean that." I concluded, the Knights all nodded and got up and went upstairs, leaving Me, Thalia, Percy and Nico standing in the large room.

"So when do we tell the campers about…well, us?" Nico asked.

"In two days, at the meeting." Percy said simply. I looked at him curiously and he then explained that he had heard about a meeting of the gods in two days time about their whereabouts.

"Sounds like a good time as any." I replied. Thalia and Nico agreed, and then Nico said he was going to check on the guys, and Thalia said she was going to check on the girls, leaving me with Percy. I looked at Percy and he gestured towards the Foosball table. I grinned and said.

"Bring it on Puddle-head." We started to play an intense game, when I realised that something seemed a bit off with Percy. I sighed dramatically and said.

"What's bothering you Percy?" He grinned slightly, concentrating on our game, hitting the ball to the other side of the table.

"Just being here, it hurts a bit, especially as they don't know it's me. I wanted to see Grover, and Tyson, but they're both away. I mean, there are people here who I still like, but…I dunno, it's probably just me." He said as I hit the ball past his keeper.

"So are you gonna see Reyna tonight?" I asked. Percy froze and looked up at me.

"How did you know?" He asked, as another ball went into his goal. I grinned at him, and placed another ball onto the table.

"I'm the son of Chaos, and leader of the Knights, I make it my mission to know what happens with everyone."

"Hmmm, guess so, but I don't know, cos I kinda like…" He started, but I had to finish him off.

"Jamie?" Again he froze, and shook his head in mock disgust.

"Jeez man, is there anything you don't know?"

"Nope, not really, so what are you gonna do? Stick with Jamie? Or go for Reyna?"

"I…maybe…if I…Bloody hell, why are girls so confusing?" Percy said grimacing as yet another ball shot past his keeper.

"You're asking the wrong guy here Percy, but here's my suggestion, Jamie likes you for who are, as Percy, Reyna however likes you for Aquarom, not _you_, but it's your choice, I won't stop you." Percy didn't reply, but sent the ball hurtling towards my goal, I moved my keeper, and then hit it perfectly. The ball went up over the players, and then landed neatly at the back of Percy's net. He shook his head, and spun his players, frustrated. He walked away and perched himself on one of the arms of the sofas. I was just about to say something, when I heard loud knocking on the door. I glanced at the one way window, and saw some campers trying to peer in. I shook my head, and flipped my hood up. Percy did the same and then followed me to the door. I opened it, and saw some girl standing there, she had bright red-brown hair, and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" I stated. She raised her eyebrows at me, and then stuck her hand to shake.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Apollo." I took her hand, and shook it; I didn't need to make an enemy out of her.

"Am I allowed in?" She asked, her eyes scanning the area around the door. I shook my head, and said.

"No, Knights only, no offence." She laughed and then she stepped back.

"Well, if you need anything, come see Me." she winked at me, and turned to leave. I shut the door, and then saw Thalia right behind me. She had taken her hood down, and one of her eyebrows was up. I laughed at her expression, and then pecked up on the lips. I decided to answer her unasked question.

"Only got eyes for you." I whispered in her ear. She blushed, and bowed her head. I laughed again, looked up the stairs.

"How are the others doing?" I asked her. She looked at the stairs, and replied.

"They're settling in, setting up their gear, and also wondering if they're gonna be able to play capture the flag soon." I nodded, and then walked back into the living room, Percy had decided to try and get a nap by sprawling on the sofa, and I saw that there were still some demigods trying to look through the windows.

I turned my head towards the stairs and shouted.

"Lalia!" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the Lalia Nelson came into the room. Her red hair swished around her head, and she flicked out of her face revealing her brown eyes, and freckled face. A scar ran down the left side of her cheek, all the way down to her chin.

"Yo Al, Thal, Perce, what's up?" She asked quickly. I gestured towards the window and she saw the campers, still trying to peer in through the one way glass. She grinned widely then bounded over to the window. I placed a hand on the glass, and then I felt the light surge of her power. The campers suddenly looked as if they were embarrassed to be there. Lalia was the child of Pheme, otherwise known as fame, which, as we discovered, also covers popularity, and respect. And so, Lalia could make people want to get away from places if she wanted to by making them feel as if they would lose all of their "rep" if they hung about. The campers disappeared quickly, leaving all of our windows clear. Lalia turned and said grinning madly.

"How'd I do boss?" I smiled and replied.

"Fine Lalia, just fine." She nodded and then walked towards the doorway.

"Oh, and Lalia?" I called to her. She turned her head, and hung out of the doorway.

"I'm not your boss." She smiled and then walked up the stairs and shouted behind her.

"Sure thing boss." I heard more footsteps, and then Lalia cried out.

"STAMPEDE!" She ran back into the room, and dived onto the sofa, not noticing that Percy was napping on it. They both fell onto the floor, sprawling onto the rug.

"Do you mind?" Percy grumbled. Lalia sprung up and looked down at Percy.

"Oh, hey Percy, what are doing on the floor?" She asked. Percy flicked his hand at her, which she nimbly dodged. The rest of the Knights walked in, and to their places scattered around the room. Jamie walked up to Percy, and held her hand out to help him up. Percy looked at it, and then took it. Jamie grinned at him, and then turned to Lalia.

"What did I say about picking on Percy?" She asked. Lalia laughed and they both sat in the spot where Percy had been napping. Nico came and stepped next to me.

"Alright guys, we're all settled in, now, I'm gonna let you guys go about camp now, I'm not expecting any reports of dead or seriously wounded campers, but don't take any c**p from them either, put them back in line, check out the facilities, have a bit of fun, and when you hear the conch horn, go to the dinner pavilion. Everybody clear with that?" I got a unanimous nod from all of them, so I nodded back and said.

"Alright then Knights, I expect you to behave, now go have some fun." And I opened the door letting the Knights loose on the camp.

(Shawn Jewel's POV, Son of Hecate, **Spyrofan777**'s OC)

_FREEDOM! _I thought as Alex, I mean Void, opened the door for us. I saw that there were a few campers scattered around on the field in front of us. They all turned towards our cabin, and I could see that they paled as most of the Knights walked out. I walked over to my good friends, Lalia, Constantine (_In case you forgot, Thanatos Constantine Blackwood Junior prefers to be called Constantine, because he hates his father_), and Hester. They turned towards me, and then they joined me in leaning against the front of the cabin. I quickly adjusted my back, as my dual swords where sticking into my back.

"So where do you wanna go?" Asked Lalia. I smiled internally as her voice washed over me. I had a bit of a crush on her for a while now, and I was trying to work up the courage to ask her on a date sometime, and this stupid mission was messing my plans. Constantine then spoke, bringing me back to my senses.

"Anywhere, I just don't want people to stare at us." He said in his dark, smooth voice.

"How about the lake? I mean, all the campers are doing lessons, and the rota isn't up yet, it should be a bit peaceful." I suggested. The others nodded in agreement, and we went on our way to thee lake.

When we arrived, we placed ourselves on the bank, and looked out at the water.

"Nice kinda place don't ya think?" Lalia said we all turned to look at her in shock, but we saw the look on her face and started laughing. When we stopped Hester spat onto the grass. Usually this would have shocked us, as Hester was generally a cheery person, but we all knew why. Hester had been at Camp Half-Blood before.

She had told us around a year ago, on the same mission that brought us four closer together.

Chaos had ordered us to help defend the Cave of Song from Pirate Miners trying to make a quick profit from the crystalline wonder. I doubt I'll ever be on a mission that was soo tedious. First of all, we barely got any sleep, as the crystal's songs kept us up, and secondly, the Pirate Miners only attacked twelve times! Talk about a bore. So there we were one of the nights, being kept up by the crystals, having a laugh with each other, when Lalia suddenly fell, and rolled into the cave. We all rushed to se if she was ok, and we found her leaning against a large pillar of crystal. She was staring into it towering above her, and then we realised the song. It was the most beautiful thing we'd ever heard. The notes rang through our minds, making us relive our best times, and our worst times. I felt something warm on my face, and then suddenly realised that it was tears. I quickly wiped them away, expecting the others to laugh at me, but I saw that they also had tears brimming in their eyes. I helped Lalia up, and then had to escort the others back to the mouth of the cave. We sat in silence, wondering what the Tartarus just happened.

"I was back at Camp Half-Blood." Hester blurted out, we looked at her, all quiet, waiting for her to explain.

"That's how I got recruited, I was at Camp Half-Blood, I went to Chiron, we had an argument, he knew who my godly parent was, but he refused to tell me, he said it was for my own benefit. We got into a fight, and he banished me. All because of a fight. I went to Mount Olympus, but that stupid f*cking guard wouldn't let me go up, kept saying there was no 600th floor, and eventually he threw me out, literally. That's when this appeared" She said gesturing to her Garrotte.

"I don't know where it came from, or who gave it to me. Even Chaos doesn't, although he told me that this." She thumbed the wire.

"It's made out of a life string. Someone's life string, and again, we don't know whose. So anyways, it appeared in my hands, and that's when I was going to attack the guard, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Chaos, just standing there in the middle of the street. He said "Not now child, come with me" then he opened a vortex, and then I was at Chaos base. Later that day Chaos told me who my parent was, he didn't try to hide it from me, he knew how much it meant to me." She finished. We all kept quiet, as we all knew we weren't meant to say anything, Hester just needed to get something off her chest. Later that night, the Pirates made their last attack, which failed and we finally got to go back to base, but not before we each took a shard of Singing Crystal. We stuck together after that, requesting that we go on missions together, going on the same trips, and training together, learning our strengths and weaknesses.

We stayed sitting on the bank for around half an hour before we were disturbed. A group of around six daughters of Aphrodite appeared and then came up to us. I'll admit, they all were very pretty, but I preferred Lalia to all of them. The girl at the front stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Drew, the girls and I were wondering if you wanted to join us for a small party down on the beach. There's just going to be a few of us, it'll be fun." Drew said. I glanced at the others and I immediately understood what was going through their minds.

"Nope, not interested, and if you don't mind, can you get out of the view, you're ruining it." I stated. Drew looked like I'd slapped her in the face with a wet fish. I saw her hand twitch towards the knife at her belt. I remembered what Alex had told us, and shifted the blades on back, just in case.

"Fine, if you change your mind at all, you know where we'll be." Drew snarled, and then walked off with the other girls. _Great_ I thought, _I just made a new enemy_.

(Michael Jonan's POV _Son of Kronos_)

I sat on the porch of our cabin, looking out at the other cabins. So this is Camp Half-blood, with all of the kids that had tried to ruin some of our lives. I suddenly heard a whoosh and moved my head just in time to dodge an arrow that buried itself deep into the wooden frame next to me. I spun my head to see a terrified looking kid standing by his cabin, bow in hand. I yanked the arrow out of the wood, got up, made sure my hood was in place, and marched over to him. As I got to his cabin, I noticed that it was the Athena cabin, and that he was still standing there. He must have only been around ten, and the look on his face must have been of pure terror. I thrust the arrow towards him, and he tripped over backwards. I dropped it by his and said.

"Be more careful." I heard the door of the cabin burst open and a girl with blonde hair, with a grey streak which matched her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snarled at me as she helped the kid to his feet.

"Giving him back his arrow." I said simply. I recognised the girl from earlier, she was a head camper. Of the Athena cabin, so this has to be the infamous Annabeth Chase. She ushered the kid into the cabin, telling him to stay inside, and to be more careful with his bow. She came back out and walked up to me.

"Sorry about that, he's trying to get better, but it's a slow thing." She said. I nodded and turned to go, when she reached out to grab me.

"Wait." I turned back towards her, and she looked down.

"Sorry, it's just…I needed to talk to one of the Knights…about Aquarom." She said. I gestured for her to walk along side me.

"What about him?" I asked as we walked the stables. She kept her head down as we walked, and I started to realise that she was embarrassed to be seen with. _Fantastic, apparently I'm a freak here_ I thought.

"Well, it's just that…some of the things he does, it's like he'd rather leave us here, well, actually, it's kinda all of you, it's like you don't want to help. We saw that some ex-campers were in the Knights, and we get their reasons, but it's the others that confuse us…sorry, I'm not sure who you are with that hood, it's like the ones the commanders wear." She said. I scratched the side of my neck, which made Annabeth look at me sharply, as if I was going to put my hood down.

"Look, we're a tight group, we'd happily give our lives for each other, but that's it, many of us have been hurt, and many of us _are_ looking for revenge when we can, but we follow Chaos, none of us would ever think about disobeying him, so you don't need to worry about that. Now, about Aquarom? Well, he has more reason than the rest of us to hate this place, just stay away from him if you can, and don't try his patience, and cos it's as short as it would ever be whilst he's here. And as for the hoods, well, let's just say it makes it a bit easier for us, especially some of us."

"You mean the Demi-titans don't you? And the Primordial god's kids?"

"Exactly, I mean, how would you feel if you were talking to the son of Kronos?"

"Well I guess I would be a little bit wary and…wait! Do you mean…?" She gasped. I grinned devilishly.

"Perhaps." I said. I saw her pale, and then flush red.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant…" She started.

"Forget it." I told as we arrived at the stables. I looked over the magnificent specimens of Pegasai, and I saw Annabeth make sure we were alone. When she had done that, she walked back over to me.

"There's another thing that's bothering me about Aquarom." She whispered.

"Go on."

"Well, we had these three Demi-gods, kids of the big three, and well, they disappeared. One of them was my ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and well, Aquarom hinted that he knew him, and I was wondering, do you? And do you know where he is? And if he's coming back after all this time?" She blurted out.

"Percy Jackson? Wow, that rings a bell, what do think Aquarom?" I called out. Percy then stepped out one the stables, behind him was a pitch black Pegasus. Annabeth paled again, and stepped back, bumping into me.

"Don't miss much, do you Michael?" Percy asked me. I laughed and walked over to him, and glanced at the Pegasus.

"_What's up Time-dude?"_ Blackjack asked me. I winked at him. I'd always had a way with Pegasai, they just seemed to like me.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Just having a look around." Percy replied patting Blackjack. Blackjack looked at him and said.

"_Who are you man? You seem familiar?"_ Annabeth looked at Blackjack and gasped.

"He's Percy's!" She said loudly. Blackjack looked as shocked as a horse with wings could.

"_Percy's? I'm not __**Percy's**__. That fool's mine!"_ I couldn't help it; neither could Percy, we just both started laughing. Annabeth looked furious, stomped over and grabbed my arm as if to drag me away. My combat skills automatically kicked in, and my hands grabbed her arm, and twisted it back.

"Sorry, just don't try grabbing us." I apologised. Annabeth looked shocked at me, and then back at Aquarom.

"Can you leave? We were kinda in the middle of…" She said.

"Talking about Percy? What did I tell you last night Annabeth?" Percy said starting to walk away. Suddenly Mark, Alisha, Mary and a bunch of their peons walked around the corner. They stopped in their tracks and stared at us. Mark looked at Blackjack, and I heard him say.

"_Ooooh No! Not again man, take the hint, you are NOT riding me."_

"What are you doing here?" Alisha snarled at Percy. I saw him bristle with anger. I stepped next to him, getting ready to stop any unnecessary combat.

"Just looking around." Percy said his voice as cold as liquid helium. Mark let out a cruel laugh, clearly having his confidence boosted by the fact he outnumbered us.

"Nooooo, she meant what are you doing here? At camp? We don't need your kind here, you should take yourself, and your dirty blood Knights and get out of here." Percy clenched his hand in anger, and I quickly loosened my blade in its sheath.

"Do you know how many times we've saved this planet? How many times we've laid our lives on the line to protect this pitiful world? You're lucky to still be alive, we could of easily let this world die a dozen times, but no, we saved it." Percy said in a deadly quiet voice.

"And how are we meant to believe any of this? You and your f*cking stupid Knights haven't told us anything, for all we know you could be spies, how can we trust people we don't know, and also, how can we trust people who have taken some of our campers, you disgust me Aquarom, you hide behind that stupid hood, you're a coward, do you have any idea how much you and your Knights are disturbing things around here? You're meant to be to help us, and all you've done is stir things up, bring out old grudges, ruining things with our parents, and ruining their reputations by claiming that some of the nights are the children of Hestia, and Artemis, how dare you lie like that? They can't just face the fact that their unclaimed so they make up their parents. I bet your parent ever wants to claim you, whoever they are. So why don't you just leave us, cos we'd do better without you here!" Mary shouted at him I saw Percy's face pale, and then flush with anger and he started towards them all. I tried to hold him back, but he barged past me and continued towards them. The peons scrambled quickly away, quickly followed by Alisha and Mary, but Mark, still stupidly confident, stood his ground. Percy grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, picked him up, and then threw him viciously at the retreating group. He collided with most of them, knocking them all to the ground. Mark got up quickly, and summoned his Trident from the band on his wrist. He helped up the others, and then they drew their own weapons. They started towards us, and I know what I had to do. I stepped between Percy and the advancing small mob, and drew my sword. I crouched into my fighting position and prepared to keep the peace. When Mark and the others were two metres away, and forced time around them to freeze. In mid-stride, they all paused, their weapons drawn and ready to attack.

"Alright you guys, just cool it alright, Aquarom, calm the Tartarus down, alright?" I ordered. Obviously Percy was a higher rank than me, and could choose to ignore my order if he wanted to, but this time he didn't. He just nodded at me, and walked off in the direction of the Arena. I turned towards Annabeth, I noticed her mouth was open in shock, and it was staring at my sword. _Ah…Oh cr*p!_ I thought.

(James Arrows POV, Son of Hades, **Lord IronFox's **OC)

I ducked Nico's sword as it sliced through the air. I lashed out with a foot, and it impacted on Nico's chest He rolled away, and then got back to his feet grinning.

"It's been to long since we last did this bro." He said just so I could hear. I grinned back and then stabbed forward with my sword, which Nico flicked away. I glanced to the side and saw that we'd gathered a bit of a crowd with our sparring. I swung again, and Nico ducked, a swept my feet away in one fluid movement. I rolled backwards, and jumped back up. We circled each other, our blades low, and ready to strike. I twitch my hand, summoning some hellfire, and then threw it at Nico. The dark flames enveloped him, making the crowd gasp. Suddenly Nico jumped out of the flames, smacked into me, knocking me to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw Nico's sword was placed under my chin, and my sword was out of reach.

"You win…this time." I said to him, he laughed and then helped me to my feet.

"Maybe you'll win one day, but not today." He replied. I picked up my sword, and placed it in the sheath by my side. I looked at the crowd, and saw that some of the girls were looking admiringly at Nico. I shook my head in disgust, and Nico saw it.

"What?" He asked. I didn't reply, just nodded at the girls. Nico looked over, and then flashed them a grin, which made them all blush and giggle. Nico had always tried to be a ladies man, but sometimes he just got pathetic. Nico adjusted his hood, and then looked at me.

"So bro, tell me what happened at base? Chaos was vague." He asked.

"Well, most of us were asleep, I was up training with Tanelorn (_Tanelorn is James' pet Cerberus pup, he is the size of a horse at the moment_), when the alarms went off. I rushed to the control centre, but there was nothing on the screens, radar or anything. Chaos appeared, and asked what was going on when the first wave came…"

"The first what?" Nico asked.

"Wave, it was like a huge wave of energy, it smashed into the base, knocking us out of orbit. (_Sorry, I should have mentioned that Chaos Base orbits a Black Hole_) The Base was falling towards the "BH" when another wave hit the base. Chaos then ordered the retreat, and to get everything we needed, and then to meet in the Temple. By the time I got there, the others were already there, and Chaos was summoning a vortex. We went through it and found ourselves on Earth. Chaos told us that the rest of our things were hidden and were all safe, and that we could get them after the war. Then Chaos summoned the Temple from Chaos base and placed it somewhere so that he could work from there." I told him.

"So do you know who attacked the base?" He asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"Sorry bro, but I don't even think Chaos knows who."

(Percy's POV)

_Why do I get like that? I'm fine otherwise, but whenever I'm around them…_ I thought as I entered the Arena. I was glad to see that there were no lessons going on. I sat in the stands, and put my head in my hands.

"What's up?" a voice said. I lifted my head to see my brother and sister, Rohan and Faye sitting next to me.

"The sky, what do you think?" I said back to them.

"Awww, come on man, what's digging ya?" Rohan said patting my on my shoulder. I let myself let out a small grin. I could always count on these to have my back.

"It's just being in this dump, gets my down. Bad memories you know?" I replied.

Faye opened her mouth to answer me, but was interrupted by a conch horn blowing madly.

"Dinner already?" Rohan asked. I got to my feet carefully, my blood going cold.

"That's not dinner, someone's attacking the camp."

**There we go guys, the chapter you've all been begging for, sorry it took so long, I'll try and get back into a chapter every few days, but don't be surprised if I get a bit late, cos I've got a coursework to finish off this month and my Drama A level exam is this month as well.**

**I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do; I'll now try to answer some of your reviews.**

**_Prettyinticklemepink_: That's alright and you're welcome.**

**_Moony'sfavouritegitl_: I'm not actually sure how many chapters it will be, and urmm…well today?**

**_Collum987_: Wow! Thanks, you have NO idea how much that means to me, and I'm slowly getting there with Percy's love interest, but I'll tell you this, I've had Percy's love interest known since the beginning.**

**Alright then guys, who do you all, think Percy should get with? Answer in the reviews, and please review this, it means so much to me to read all of your reviews. **

**PEACE OUT.**


	11. OC list

**Hey guys, Maximus here (obviously) I understand that some people are struggling to remember all of the Knights names, and who their parents are. So here is a of all of the OCs who are in the story, I know it hasn't got all of the info you put in the form, but I don't want everyone to see that, cos I don't want to give any spoilers away. As you can see, I've made some changes to the OCs cos I needed to (story reasons) hope you're all happy with them. I've also put down the name of the person who submitted. THANKS TO YOU ALL! **

**PEACE OUT!**

_**magicdemi-god223 **_

**Name:** Lisa Silvestre  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> liz/lizzy  
><strong>godly parent:<strong> Apollo  
><strong>sex:<strong> female  
><strong>height:<strong> 5'3  
><strong>looks:<strong> auburn hair, hazel eyes, fair-skinned  
><strong>normally wears:<strong> blue jeans, sneakers, a green t-shirt with the symbol of a broken angel  
><strong>body type:<strong> ummm... looks thin but is actually really strong (don't let her looks deceive you) 

_**Spyrofan777**_

**Name: **Shawn Jewel

**Nicknames:** Eclipse

**Godly parent:** Hecate

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 6'2"

**Looks:** Slightly pale skin, long brown hair, eyes are blue-green with a ring of gold around the pupil making it look like a solar eclipse.

**Normally wears: **Long sleeved shirts, long cargo pants, silver ring, black scarf tied around the waist.

**Body type:** Slightly muscular, slightly skinny

_**RomanGreekDemi**_

**Name:** Storm Garlend

**Nicknames:** Sparky

**Godly parent:** Jupiter

**Sex: ** Female

**Height:** 5'6"

**Looks:** Black hair, blue eyes, kinda skinny

**Normally wears:** Black t-shirt, normal Knight uniform, combat boots.

**Pets:** None

**Body type:** Skinny, body of an athlete

_**Tally Jennifer Youngblood**_

**Name:** Megan Carlisle

**Nicknames:** Meg, or Alice (Due to her favourite book being Alice in Wonderland)

**Godly parent:** Nyx

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'8"

**Looks:** Blonde hair, violet eyes.

**Wears:** Black combats

**Body type:** Lean, like a dancer

_**finncelineforever**_

**Name: **Jamie Davies

**Nickname: **Libra, Scales

**Godly parent:** Nemesis

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'6"

**Looks:** Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, high cheek bones.

**Normally wears:** Short t-shirt, thin trousers/shorts.

**Body type:** Petite

_**Prettyinticklemepink**_

**Name:** Lalia Nelson (means talking, chatter)

**Nicknames:** …

**Godly Parent:** Pheme- fame.

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5' 1"

**Looks:** Short bright red hair that stops at her chin and gets shorter in back. Light brown eyes and freckles going across her nose and cheeks. Has a scar than runs down the left side of her cheek to her chin.

**Normally Wears:** Sparkly shorts, Black v-neck, Pink converse, and her silver winged necklace

**Body Type:** Thin

_**Agana of the night**_

**Name:** Abbilyn Elena Landon

**Nicknames:** Abby, Hecate's daughter

**Godly Parent:** Hecate

**Fatal Flaw:** Loyalty, Stubbornness

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'10"

**Looks:** Elfish features. Brown wavy hair that is normally worn in a French braid. Her hair reaches the small of her back. She has silvery green eyes.

**Normally wears:** Black knee high combat boots, blue skinny jeans, black leather punk style jacket and red tank top. She normally wears a silver necklace with a pendant of a symbol of chaos

**Body type:** She is quite slim and pale skinned but is quite fit. She is built more for stamina.

_**Lord IronFox**_

**Name:** James Arrows

**Nicknames:** Skullker

**Godly Parent:** Hades

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 5' 10"

**Looks:** Black hair, brown almost black eyes, Hair down to his shoulder usually wears it down but is also seen with a low ponytail. Rather pale since his dad is hades. Has a cool calculating look, but also has the look that he could be a fun guy to be around.

**Normally Wears:** Black cargo pants, black boots, dark blue or black shirts and a Black leather duster where he keeps all his throwing knives in pockets.

**Body Type:** Average build, with a hint of muscle mass

_**Ink-Cola-Koala**_

**Name:** Eloy Hayes (though if you call him anything other than Haze, he'll mostly likely kill you)

**Nickname:** Haze, Hazardous, Hazmat

**Godly parent:** Aphrodite

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 5'6" – 5'7"

**Looks:** Bleached hair with rainbow stripes, dark olive skin, dark brown eyes, lean with strong legs, like a runner.

**Normally wears:** White long sleeved shirt with a red checked square at the front, black trousers where he tore the lower legs off so they become shorts, checked Vans slip ons.

Aquarius Goddess123

**Name:** Melody Miranda Holt

**Nicknames:** Mel, Melo, Holt

**Godly Parent:** Apollo

**Sex;** Female

**Height:** 5'6

**Looks:** Brown hair with yellow highlights, slightly tan, blue eyes

**Normally Wear:** Black skinny jeans, Purple tee, and knee high combat boots

**Body type:** slim

_**beastgs**_

**name:** alexander  
><strong>nicknames:<strong> alex or xander  
><strong>godly parent:<strong> hecate  
><strong>gender:<strong> male  
><strong>height:<strong> 5'8  
><strong>look:<strong> a little above average height, has black hair and slightly pail. Eyes are violet and glow slightly when he is using powerful spells  
><strong>normally wears:<strong> cargo pants and a simple T shirt (doesn't have much of a fashion sense)  
><strong>body type:<strong> has lean muscle and slightly skinny but you have to look closely to see 

_**3Luna Dare**_

**Name:** Samuel Martinez

**Nicknames:** Sam, Sammy, Hot Head, and the Flaming Assassin (Used as a joke, as he is a successful assassin.)

**Godly Parent:** Hestia.

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 6'0"

**Looks:** He has a Latino look, with dark brown, shaggy hair, angular features, and one smokey black eye, and one misty sea green eye.

**Normally wears:** Faded black jeans, black vans, navy blue tank top, dark black shades (To hide his eye colour.)

**Body type:** Lean with lots of muscle, but not to the point that it looks gross, with tanned skin.

_**482mangolian**_

**Name:** Rohan Roy

**Nicknames:** El Mango

**Godly Parent:** Poseidon

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 5'10"

**Looks: **Shaved black hair into tribal patterns, sea-blue eyes, dark tan, toned

**Normally wears: **Blue shorts with waves, blue t-shirt with mangos, blue sweatshirt with Chaos logo, and orange sneakers.

**Body type:** Muscular

_**Spyrofan777**_

**Name:** Michelle Mecuri  
><strong>Nicknames:<strong> Lady Luck  
><strong>Godly Parent:<strong> Fortuna  
><strong>Sex:<strong> Female  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5"10'  
><strong>Looks:<strong> long brown hair, green eyes, confident look

**Normally Wears:** Black shirt, leather jacket, combat boots, dark jeans  
><strong>Body Type:<strong> medium muscular Experimental Agent 1123

**Name:** Seth (no last name)  
><strong>Nicknames:<strong> Shadeslayer  
><strong>Godly Parent:<strong> Aether (oh the irony)  
><strong>Sex:<strong> male  
><strong>Height:<strong> 6'3  
><strong>Looks:<strong> black hair, brown eyes that change to black when pissed, a scar going down on his back from his left shoulder down to his right hip and another one in the shape of an omega due to a torture, and an unknown symbol burned in to his right arm.  
><strong>Normally Wears:<strong> in battle: mark IV Spartan armour with commander helmet. non battle: black jeans, black hoody with a blood red stripe going down the middle of the hood, half mask to cover the lower half of his face, black sneakers, and red aviators when he's not using a hoody.  
><strong>Body Type:<strong> toned and slightly muscular

_**Pinky456**_

**Name:** Faye Daniels

**Nicknames:** Fi-fi.

**Godly Parent:** Poseidon

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'6"

**Looks:** Long, brunette hair, hazel eyes, clear skin, and pouty lips, (Looks like Phoebe Tonkin, GOOGLE IMAGES)

**Normally wears:** Tight, girly/Punk clothing

**Body type:** Tall and lean, Perfect swimmer body like Percy's.

_**alwaysbeingme98**_

**Name:** Isabella Rider

**Nicknames:** Bella, Bellz, Rider, Victory, Moonlight

**Godly Parent: **Artemis (Forbidden child)

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'6"

**Looks:** She has long and wavy auburn coloured hair, and eyes that change different shades of blue, and clear skin. Basically very pretty.

**Normally wears: **Usually seen in a t-shirt, skinny jeans, knee-high boots, or converse sneakers.

**Body type:** Athletic, yet lean at the same time.

_**Spyrofan777**_

**Name:** Dora O'Rian

**Nicknames:** …

**Godly Parent:** Mnemosyne (Titaness of memory; Mother of the Muses)

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'11"

**Looks:** Short black hair, murky green eyes.

**Normally wears:** short sleeved shirt, long pants.

**Body type:** Muscular

_**3magicdemi-god223**_

**Name:** Riel Marcio

**Nicknames: **Ri (Rye)

**Godly Parent: **Apollo

**Sex: **Female

**Height:** 5'3"

**Looks:** Has mid length brown hair, and blue eyes

**Normally Wears: **black skinny jeans, sneakers, a red t-shirt with the symbol of Chaos on it, and her hair is normally in a ponytail with a ribbon.

**Body Type:** Normal

_**drosey**_

**Name:** Adam Everret

**Nicknames:** NOPE

**Godly Parent:** Hermes

**Sex: **Male

**Height:** 5'11"

**Looks:** Tall and skinny

**Normally Wears:** basketball shorts, sweatshirt, t-shirts, black socks, basketball shoes

**Body Type:** skinny

_**A PJO Fan**_

**Name: **Allan Hansen

**Nicknames: **Al

**Godly Parent: **Aphrodite

**Sex: **Male

**Height:** 4'9"

**Looks:** Red hair, green eyes

**Normally Wears:** The year's best clothes, generally t-shirts and shorts

**Body Type:** Tall, lean

_**Ilovepercabeth77**_

**Name: **Stephanie Lowler

**Nicknames: **NOPE

**Godly Parent:** Athena

**Sex:** girl

**Height:** 5'6"

**Looks:** straight blonde hair, light grey eyes

**Normally Wears:** jeans, and a t-shirt. Hair in a ponytail

**Body Type:** On the skinny side

_**Wolfst75**_

**Name:** Alphonse

**Nicknames:** Al

**Godly Parent:** Hestia

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 5'7"

**Looks:** silver medium length hair (usually all over the place), pale blue eyes, usually has an emotionless expression (unless around friends, and only when he's around friends is he cheerful.) His armour looks like the Warrior of Light from Dissada Final Fantasy.

**Normally Wears:** a t-shirt and cargo shorts, sometimes just his hoody armour

**Body Type:** Quite lean, but on the skinnier side

_**A PJO Fan**_

**Name:** Joanne Steilstra (Steelstra)

**Nicknames: **Jo-Jo

**Godly Parent:** Hermes

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'4"

**Looks:** Lean, flexible, good for escape

**Normally Wears:** Hoodie, short shorts, converse

**Body Type: **Lean

_**TheJamasian**_

**Name:** Thanatos Constantine Blackwood Junior (Hates his father, so he uses his middle name)

**Nicknames:** Con-man

**Godly Parent:** Thanatos

**Sex: **Male

**Height:** 5'5"

**Looks:** A lot like his father, he hates it when they get mistaken for each other, has short black hair

**Normally Wears:** Mainly white clothes, never wants to where black-father's colour

**Body Type:** Muscular

_**Bethany Jackson**_

**Name:** Bella

**Nicknames:** Omega

**Godly Parent:** Hestia

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 6'1"

**Looks:** Brown curly hair, brown eyes, british accent

**Normally Wears:** skirts, tights, and a t-shirt, she has a sweat-shirt with an enchanted hood, so that when it's pulled up, you can't see her face

**Body Type:** Lean,

_**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**_

**Name: **Michael Jonan

**Nicknames:** Clockwork

**Godly Parent:** Kronos

**Sex:** Male

**Height:** 5'8"

**Looks:** Grey hair, gold eyes

**Normally Wears: ** A t-shirt with a clock design on it, black trousers

**Body Type:** Lean, muscular

**Name:** Hester Jaun

**Nicknames:** None

**Godly Parent:** Atropus (One of the Fates, the one who cuts the life thread)

**Sex:** Female

**Height:** 5'4"

**Looks:** Short hair, black eyes, lean

**Normally Wears:** jeans, t-shirt with a picture of scissors on, hoody armour

**Body Type:** Lean


	12. Chapter 11: The First Attack

**Hey guys, I'm back again, wrote this chapter last night when I couldn't get to sleep, damn my messed up sleeping habits.**

**As you might not know, there is a poll on my profile to see who you think Percy should get with so please vote, I'll announce the winner when one of them gets twenty votes. So here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy, you'll probably notice that there are a lot of POVs, I just thought I'd show different perspectives of the battle.**

**Also, I'd like to make a huge thank you to all my reviewers, it really means a lot to me that you read this and don't flame it, and a call out to my homeboy/girl (Boy? Girl? Don't know, sorry) and loyal reviewers Prettyinticklemepink, and Collum987. I would like to personally thank you both for your long reviews of my story, it really means a lot to me, so thank you and yes, I have a British accent, tally ho, pip pip, and Tea and crumpets! **

(Annabeth's POV) (_Just before the conch horn blew_)

I looked down at the sword in Michael's hand. I knew it anywhere; its image had been burned into my brain so many times during the second titan war. It was Backbiter.

"How…How did you get that sword?" I said carefully. That sword was thrown into Hestia's Hearth. Hestia took it, it disappeared, and she said she had destroyed it, how had he got it?

"How the Hades did you get that sword?" I repeated at him. I saw him lick his lips nervously. Behind him, Mark and the others were still frozen in time.

"I asked you a question, where did you get that sword?" I shouted at him. He opened his mouth to reply, but then the conch horn started blowing wildly.

"What's that?" Michael asked. I felt shivers run down my spine.

"The camp's being attacked." I said simply and ran past him. I could hear him following me, and I ran all the way to Thalia's Pine. I looked out at the field beyond the hill, and beyond the magic barriers. A huge hoard of monsters stood there. Telekhines, rouge centaurs, giants, Hyboarean giants, Cyclopes, and even some storm spirits. I saw a figure at the front of the hoard with a white flag. I'd only seen so many monsters together during the battle of Manhattan. _Surely this has to be all of their army_ I thought as Michael arrived by my side, and if I could try and tell his expression from under his hood, I'd have to unimpressed. More campers arrived, as did several Knights. Void suddenly appeared with Airessa by his side. He scanned the field, saw the flag and then shouted.

"Knights, form up." His voice seemed to ring all across the camp, and all the Knights ran to the hill, and formed up in ranks. I blinked, and saw that the Knights armoured and armed.

"Seth, get up here." Void called out as Aquarom and Infernon joined him. A knight got out of the ranks and jogged to him. I saw that he didn't hold a sword or a bow, but a black rifle. On his hip, he had some sort of custom curved knife with two blades.

"Sir?" He asked from behind his visor. (_Remember that the hoody armour in heavy mode looks like Iron Man's suit, with out the lower part of the mouth guard, and is all black._)

"You, Me, and a camper will go down there." He ordered. Void looked at our group of campers. Chiron had arrived and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth will go." He stated. I nodded, grimly determined, checking the straps for the dagger on my forearm. Void nodded, and then he suddenly appeared in his armour. It was a stunning piece, black with purple and gold edgings. It was similar to the Knight's armour, but instead of a helmet, he had an embroidered hood that still hid his identity. He summoned a white flag from nowhere, and then started his way down the hill with his Knight Seth by his side. I jogged to Void's other side as we saw the figure with the flag approach with a large Telekhine and a particularly vicious looking Storm Spirit by their side. As we got closer to each other, I saw that the figure was tall, and wearing a suit. As we got even closer, I saw he had scars on his face. I suddenly realised who it was. It was Prometheus. The Titan of forethought. We came to two metres from each other and both our groups stopped. Prometheus smiled charmingly at us, although the effect was diminished by the background of monsters behind him.

"Greetings, I hope you don't mind that I brought a few of my friends with me." He said gesturing to the army.

"Not at all, it's nice to see that there are runts in the monster world." Void replied without any emotion. I saw the Telekhine grip the large axe in his hands tighter, and the storm spirit thrash it's head. I glanced at the Seth, and saw him grip his rifle tighter. Void however, looked unfazed by the monsters in front of him. Prometheus grimaced and then said.

"Give up the camp, there's no way your barriers can withstand this force, surrender now, and I'm sure most of you will live. What you see before you is only a tiny piece of our army, and there are more monsters here than what attacked Olympus, you don't stand a chance, just give up." He threatened. I remembered the argument between Void and Zeus earlier that day and realised the he could easily sell us out right now.

Void shook his head, and I saw Prometheus sigh in mock regret.

"Then I apologise for this…ATTACK!" He shouted. I expected the Storm Spirit and the Telekhine to have rushed us, but they were gone, just piles of dust. I saw Seth's rifle barrel smoking, and realised that he had somehow shot both of them in a split second. Prometheus paled, and then started to run back towards the mob of monsters rushing at us. I looked at them, and then back at the hill, and realised in horror that we'd never make it back behind the barriers. Seth started shooting at the monsters, turning them into dust, but only for a new one to take its place. Void just stood there, doing nothing.

"We've got to go!" I screamed at him. He turned towards me, and then I found myself back at the top of Half-blood hill, looking down at the army getting closer and closer to Seth and Void. I saw the other Knights had started charging down the hill, led by Aquarom, Infernon, and Airessa, and above them sailed arrows from some of the Knight's bows. Void still stood there, unarmed, watching the monsters get closer and closer until when they were less than three feet away from them, the first few hundred of the monsters blasted backwards, turning into dust and raining down on the other ranks. Suddenly Void rushed forward, a sword in his hand, and behind him Seth ran, firing his dark rifle, and then just behind them the rest of the Knights charged.

(Lisa Silvestre's POV, Daughter of Apollo, **magicdemi-god223**'s OC)

I spun around and fired an arrow letting it go through one hellhound's head and impaling in a Telekhine's chest. Another hellhound jumped at me, but burst into dust mid jump. I saw Joanne grin at me, and then slice her Katana through another hellhound. I stowed my bow quickly on my back, and then drew my twin swords. I spun them in my hand leapt into the air, and managed to decapitate a centaur whilst stabbing a harpy. I landed nimbly on the shoulders of Alexander who was battling a large Cyclops. With the added height of being on his shoulders, I was able to stab one of my sword into it's eye, blinding it, whilst Alexander broke it's ankles with is Battle Staff making it fall to the side where it turned to dust. Alexander shrugged me off his shoulders and looked at me.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, whilst dodging a sword swipe from a Telekhine. I grabbed his forearm, and he grabbed mine, and then swung me around, letting my take out a few more monsters.

"At that moment? Yes." I replied to him with a wink, and plunged back into the fight.

(Isabella Rider's POV, Daughter of Artemis, **alwaysbeingme98**'s OC)

I spun quickly, slicing the monsters around me with my twin daggers, Revenge and Vanquish. I looked to my right and saw Adam struggling to hold off several hellhounds and a griffin. I ran to his aid and together we quickly dispatched them. He smiled at me in thanks, and then threw one of his knives right at me. I missed me by an inch and buried itself in the head of an attacking harpy. I the knife up and threw it back to him. I nodded and then jumped to help Michael, who was fighting so many storm spirits that he was actually in mid-air.

(Percy's POV)

_Another monster bites the dust_. I thought as Riptide flashed in my hands. The number of monsters in the army was dwindling quickly, but we still outnumbered fifty-to-one, and that was leaving us with the stronger monsters. We were up to our ankles in monster dust which was very slowly getting higher. I looked right and saw Alex casually swinging Nebula in one hand, whilst the over was in his pocket. Monsters around him didn't stand a chance. He actually looked a bit bored, only he could stand in the middle of over a thousand monsters from our nightmares and look bored. I stabbed a Telekhine through the throat and then I saw Jamie, a dagger in one hand, and a short sword in the other. She took out a dracaena, and then turned and saw me looking at her. She smiled and then ducked as a centaur swung at her head with a huge hammer from behind. I threw Riptide and it impaled in the centaur's stomach. I ran over and helped Jamie to her feet, whilst picking up Riptide.

"You alright?" I asked as we fought back to back. She looked over her shoulder, and flashed me one of her special grins.

"Never better" She said whilst monster dust spun around us. I grinned back at her, and then ran into a large mass of monsters. I was fighting like never before when I heard large footsteps approaching and saw a monster that made my blood run cold. The Minotaur.

(Eloy Hayes' (Haze) POV, Son of Aphrodite, **Ink-Cola-Koala**'s OC)

I dived to the side to avoid being splattered by a Laistrygonian's flaming cannonball. It kept going smashing into the back of a Hyperborean giant turning it into dust. I slashed with my Stygian Iron claws, making the Laistrygonian disintegrate. I looked around and saw that many monsters were running for their lives. I started to run after them when a hand stopped me. I followed the arm, and saw that it was Storm.

"Let them go, finish off the others, make sure everyone is all right." She told me still looking at the retreating beasts. I nodded and turned to go when I felt a sharp pain in my sides. I looked down and saw a sword imbedded deep through me, coming out the other side. I looked up and saw the man who had been under the white flag there with the sword in his hand. Prometheus. He drew the sword out of me, and I felt blood beginning to pour from the wounds. I heard Storm shout in anger and then saw a blast of lightning rush past. Prometheus was smashed backwards, and landed thirty feet away in a sprawl of broken limbs. Storm came to my side and placed a hand on one of the wound in my side. She started to apply pressure, which made me grunt in pain. Blood started pouring from my mouth, forcing me to spit it out.

"Should have paid more attention." I said as Storm shouted for a medic. She shook her head grimly.

"No, it's no one's fault." She said still pressing on my side. I saw Nico rush over and his face said everything. He could feel my Life-force start to ebb away. I suddenly started to notice more and more pain reaching deep into my body. I looked up and saw Riel run over, and glance at my wounds. She paled ever so slightly, and then dug into her bag and pulled out some Ambrosia and Nectar. She mixed a bit of each together to make a paste, and then looked at me.

"This is gonna burn, a lot, you two, hold him" She ordered Nico and Storm, and then placed the paste on the wound.

I had never experienced so much pain. Heat burned its way through my blood; I could actually feel my sweat start to evaporate off my skin. I tried to fight off Nico and Storm, but they held strong. I struggled against them with all my will, screaming in agony, and then, there was nothing.

(Percy's POV)

There he was. The thing that destroyed my life. The Minotaur looked at me, the armour it was wearing glinting slightly in the sun, it held out one of its hand, and then opened it. On his palm lay two rings, rings that I would recognise anywhere. They were the wedding bands of Sally Jackson, and Paul Blofis. My mind went completely blanked; a red veil appeared to cover the world, giving the impression of everything covered in blood. The Minotaur started to huff, which I suddenly realised that it was laughing. Laughing at me. Laughing at the rings. Laughing at the memory of killing my family. The wind picked up suddenly around us, blowing away monster dust in all directions. Riptide shook in my hands, and the earth beneath us rumbled. I could hear some of the Knights call my name, but I ignored them, this was something I _had_ to do. The earth shook even more, and the wind became a storm. The Minotaur snorted and then ran at me, and I ran to meet him.

(Jamie Davies' POV, Daughter of Nemesis, **finncelineforever**'s OC)

There was a thunderclap from the middle of where the battle took place. I looked over at Alex who was staring at the small hurricane.

"It's Percy." He shouted to me, I nodded and ran to his side. Before I got there however, there were more thunderclaps, and the wind picked up even more knocking me off my feet. I felt a hand help me up and saw Alex standing there.

"We have to stop him, he'll destroy the camp." He told me. He then looked at Thalia.

"Get the Knights back to camp, patch up the wounded, make sure everyone meets at the Big House, Knights _and_ Campers, we have to talk." He ordered her. She nodded and then left me and Alex in the storm. I could barely see anything in front of me because of the monster dust flying everywhere. Alex held out his hand, and I took it. The wind became even stronger, and knocked me off my feet many times. Alex however was fine, crouched to avoid the flying debris of the army. The thunderclaps were happening even quicker now, one every couple of seconds.

Finally we reached Percy, with Riptide stabbed into the ground. He was kneeling on the Minotaur's chest, and was smashing in it's face. The thunderclaps were in time with every blow Percy made. I tried to shout out to Percy, but the hurricane around us took my voice away. Alex stood up, clearly unaffected by the three hundred mile an hour winds. I looked at Percy again. I could just see through storm that Percy's hood was down, his messy hair in all directions. I suddenly felt the surge of force from Percy. This wasn't any of his powers, or his emotions, this was his desire for revenge. I'd never felt anything as strong as this, it was huge, like an ever-going sea. _This must be why Alex brought me_ I thought as I ducked a flying shield.

"Percy!" Alex called, his voice overpowering the wind. Percy seemed to ignore him, and continued to hit the Minotaur. Alex started to walk forwards, dragging me behind him. As we got closer to Percy, I could see something that I'd never thought I'd see from Percy. Tears. They were running down his face freely as blow, after blow, after blow rained down on the Minotaur.

"Percy! Stop! It's over!" Alex shouted at him. This time Percy took notice. His head turned towards us, and I saw that his eyes had turned completely black.

"Over? NO! It's not over Alex, not until I have what I want!" He roared back, and the wind picked up even more. It blew me to one side, but Alex caught my hand, and held on. I could feel the level of revenge from Percy grow, and grow until it was beyond my measure.

"Percy, this has to stop, you're going to destroy the camp!" Alex shouted back, helping me to keep my feet.

"Let it be destroyed! I don't care! They betrayed me!" Percy declared. Alex looked at me, and I knew what I had to do.

"Percy!" I shouted. He looked at me with his black eyes, no emotion on his face. Due to my mother, I knew what I had to tell him. I took a step forward, and then another, and another until I was right next to him.

"Percy, do you really think that your mom wanted you to become like this? Or Paul? Or even your little brother? You've gotten your revenge Percy, you defeated the Minotaur, and he's going to Tartarus for probably the rest of time after this beating, just let it go, you've done what you've set out to do." I said to him. He stared at me, his dark eyes digging into my soul. And then they turned back into their normal sea-green. He held out his hand, and Riptide flew straight into it. He then looked down at the Minotaur and then stabbed Riptide into his head. The Minotaur let out a cry, and then disintegrated. Percy then fell to his knees, and picked up two gold rings out of the dust. He looked at them for a moment. And then he started to weep like a child.

**There we go, the first major battle, but it's certainly not going to be the last. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**So there was a big moment for Percy, and Haze, what will happen? Hope your reviews mention it.**

**The poll is still up, I think, I'll have to check, and hopefully the winner hasn't been decided over the weekend (first to twenty.) as I have no internet at home, so if it still is up, please vote.**

**And also please write reviews…long reviews**

**PEACE OUT.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Aftermath, And The Party

**Hey dudes, and dudettes, you are all alright? Hope you are, cos here's another chapter. Sorry that it's taken me a while to write this, I've had a bad few weeks, I mean ROUGH! Exams, coursework deadlines, people acting like complete a**holes. Bah! Never mind it's all in the past now.**

**Also, can we please leave the foul language out of the reviews (USAfan, I'm looking at you!) and I want long reviews people if possible.**

**I have seen some people ask why doesn't Chaos just sort everything out because he's so powerful, well the answer is that Chaos swore after his daughter Gaea turned on the Olympians that he'd never involve himself personally in actions of violence, unless it is in self-defence, that's one of the reasons he created the Knights. **

**Oh! And I would like to ask you all to think what Percy Jackson character I remind you of, and why, and then put that in your review.**

**Anyway, enough babbling, here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I beat the crap out Rick Riordan, but he called in the cavalry in the form of Chuck Norris, so what did I do? I ran like hell, so Rick Riordan owns all of the PJO stuff.**

_Underlined Italics_ mean telepathic speech

(Annabeth's POV)

I'd never seen such skill in the field of battle before; the Knights were almost impossible to follow with the fluidity of their attacks. Most of the army was destroyed in the first few minutes I kept watching in total shock as what was left of the monsters ran into the distance, leaving a few stragglers and the stronger monsters to be finished off by the Knights. I suddenly saw a monster I personally recognised. The Minotaur. The killer of Percy's family. He strode forward, a huge axe in his hands. I saw a figure stop in front of him, but he was too far to see clearly. I looked to my side and saw that the Stoll twins were sharing a pair of binoculars; I quickly took it off them and looked through it. It was Aquarom. He was standing in front of the Minotaur with his black sword. The Minotaur held out his hand, and I could just see two glints of gold on his palm. Suddenly the earth began to tremor, and even from the top of the hill, I could feel the wind, which started to turn into a gale. Monster dust obscured Aquarom and Minotaur from my view, but I saw Void shouting to a Knight pointing at the now small hurricane. I could feel and hear the repetitive beat of thunder. Void then shouted to Airessa, and she then gestured for the rest of the Knights to go. I looked around for Infernon and saw him running up the hill carrying a stretcher with another Knight. Beside them were three Knights who were somehow managing to treat the person on the stretcher whilst sprinting with them. The group sprinted past the group of campers on the hill without explanation. I looked back down the hill, and saw that three Knights were escorting Prometheus up the hill, their weapons drawn, and ready to cut him to pieces. I looked back at the hurricane and saw it blowing stronger than ever. Chiron trotted down the hill to the Knights who were guarding Prometheus. He started speaking to them, gesturing to the Camp. I saw them nod, and then throw Prometheus into a heap on the ground. The pointed their weapons at him, and one of them crouched and whispered something to him. Prometheus paled, and then nodded. I looked back at the hurricane and saw that it was growing, a lot. I could hear voices on the wind, but couldn't make out any words. Suddenly the hurricane dissipated leaving two figures standing over a third one. Aquarom I quickly looked through the binoculars, but one of the figures stood in the way. _Dammit_ I thought.

(Alex's POV)

I could only imagine the amount of pain and anguish Percy must be going through as he sat there weeping. Jamie lowered her helmet, and crouched down next to him. She wrapped an arm about his shoulders, and Percy wept into her whilst she held him. I turned and saw a figure on Half-blood hill with some binoculars. _Oh for f**ksake Annabeth, give people some peace!_ I thought and then yanked the binoculars out of her hands, and then disintegrate in front of her. I could just about feel the shock and resentment from her. I looked away and saw Megan, Abbilyn and James had Prometheus in custody. I looked back at Percy, who was still being held by Jamie whilst sobs racked his form. Jamie looked at me, and nodded, telling me that she would be fine. I nodded back and patted Percy on the shoulder.

"It'll be alright bud." I told him. I walked towards Half-Blood Hill, when I saw Chiron trot towards me.

"Is everything alright? We have healers." I shook my head.

"No Chiron, only a few scrapes." I replied.

"What about the Knight on the stretcher?"

I turned sharply towards him.

"What Knight?" I asked quickly. Chiron shook his head grimly.

"I don't know who, he was taken to the Chaos cabin by Infernon." I nodded my head, and then spoke to Nico in my mind.

_Nico, what happened? Who's injured?_

_Alex? That you?_

_Of course it's me, what happened?_

_It's Haze, he got stabbed by Prometheus, we're trying to heal him with Nectar and Ambrosia but we've used as much as we can, Lisa, Riel, and Melody are doing the best they can healing him, but…_

_I'll be right there; we're going to have to use Chaos Water…_

_Alex! You want to risk that? I mean, Haze is dosed up on A and N, he might burn up._

_I'm not going to lose him Nico; I'll be there now!_

I closed my eyes, and then transported myself in front of the Chaos cabin. You see, I can teleport places, but it's extremely hard because you cannot lose concentration, or you'll end up someplace with your body in several pieces. I ran to the door, and burst through it, to find that I had beaten the rest of the Knights that were with . I ran through the armoury and forge, and came out in the infirmary Chaos put into the design. Haze lay on the table, around him stood Riel, Melody, and Lisa, their hands placed on the wounds in his sides. Blood covered their hands, and around the table, Nico was standing in the corner, his hands clasped in front of him. I glanced at him and he shook his head, Haze was falling, fast. I quickly summoned the flask of Chaos Water and stepped towards Haze. Chaos Water was a dangerous thing; it had the same properties as Ambrosia and Nectar, but was immensely more powerful. A single drop could heal mortal wounds, but also had the problem of taking Demi-gods extremely close to burning up. Riel looked at the flask and then paled.

"Alex! that could make things even worse…" He protested. I shook my head, and opened the flask.

"He can handle it." I said simply. I let a single drop of Chaos Water fall onto my finger, and then I let it fall onto Haze's wound. Haze's eyes jerked open, and Nico, Lisa and Melody grabbed his arms and legs, and he suddenly screamed in agony as the Water drifted through the wounds. Steam came off his body, and the Knight's holding him suddenly stepped back, their hands burnt. Haze flailed madly, on the table, but I clicked a button quickly, and straps wound themselves around him. I could see the wounds start to close up, and heal. Suddenly I realised Storm was also in the room. She was crouched in the other corner, her head in her hands. Haze's screaming continued, and I prayed to my father for him to hold it together. Smoke poured from the wounds and out of his mouth. Suddenly his screaming and flailing stopped. No one made a sound.

_No, no, please Haze, don't be…_ I thought when Haze started coughing violently. A huge wave a relief hit us all, and I quickly removed the straps tying him to the table. He sat up and shuddered.

"What the Hades happened?"

(Percy's POV)

_Pain, Anguish, Revenge, Regret, all of these feelings, and for what? It's over now, what have I got? Nothing_ I thought as I let my emotions take over. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and I sunk further into myself, I needed someone, I just let myself go, I held onto them, letting my soul do all of the work. I wept, and wept, and wept. Dignity had gone out of the window, I cried whilst I could hear the person holding me speak in soothing tones. I cried whilst I felt a strong hand place on my shoulder, and I could hear Alex say something to me. Finally, after what seemed decades, I stopped. I could still feel someone holding me, and I realised that it was Jamie. Jamie, the girl who I rescued from her burning house, the girl who trained with me, the girl who had my back on whatever mission we went on. I got up suddenly, and flipped my hood up; I looked down to see that Jamie was still looking at me. I held out my hand, and helped her up.

"You ok?" She asked as we walked towards the camp. I didn't answer, I couldn't, my mind was still at 100%, I wanted to destroy the camp, I wanted to destroy Olympus, and I wanted none of this to have ever happened. No, that's wrong, I loved that I found out I was a Demi-god, _Man, I need some time to think _I thought as we reached the Prometheus who was still being guarded. I looked down at his now pitiful form. I crouched down next to him, and decided to try some interrogating. _Venting my anger on a titan, sounds good enough_ I thought as I crouched down next to him.

(Chiron's POV)

I saw Aquarom crouch down next to Prometheus. I could sense the emotions from him; never had I felt such things so powerful. He leaned closer to Prometheus, and whispered something into his ear. For the first time in my long life, I saw a Titan pale.

"No, no, please no, I'll tell you anything, please no!" Prometheus cried out in horror.

"Where are the Giants and the Titans based?" Aquarom asked quietly. Prometheus looked torn, who would be the worse of the two to betray, the Olympians, or the True Ones (_What the Giants and Titans are called together, tell what you think of the name in the review)_

"NEVER!" Prometheus cried out, and suddenly there was a blast of light, and the Knights guarding him were thrown back, leaving just Aquarom standing next to the light. The light died down, and Prometheus was gone. Aquarom swore loudly, and went to the fallen Knights. He helped them to their feet, checked them over, and even made a small joke with them to lighten the mood. _Whoever Aquarom is, he's a great leader_ I thought as he walked towards me.

"Tricked, should have expected it, sorry Chiron, no info today." He said simply, I could still feel the mass of emotions pouring from him, _how was he keeping it together?_ Aquarom walked off, and the Knights followed him. One of them, a girl, looked up at me and simply said.

"Don't mind him, just leave him be for a while." I watched as they walked through the still shocked campers, towards the Chaos Cabin where the other Knights had gone. Annabeth walked up to me and said.

"I think we under-estimated them."

"Just a tad Annebeth, just a tad."

"How did they just do that? They wiped them out in minutes, they only had one injury, and that's because of a Titan. Say Chiron, did you see Aquarom? Something happened out there, he seems, well, darker than usual." Annebeth inquired to me. I watched Aquarom as he walked with his Knights. The way he walked. The way he fought. The way he was, it all felt so familiar.

_Who are you Aquarom?_

(Thalia's POV)

I took the Knights through the camp, and arrived at the cabin. I opened the door to see Alex walk out of the infirmary where there was shouting. He was covered in the grime of battle, but there was blood on his hands. My eyes widened when I saw it, and then Alex smiled sadly. He walked over to me and then hugged me. His arms fitted around me perfectly, and my own arms wrapped around him, drawing him closer to me.

"I'm alright, everything's alright, for the moment." He told me. He pulled away and I saw the smile on his face which always warmed my heart. I smiled back at him and then looked over at the Knights in the infirmary. Riel, Melody, and Lisa were busy holding Storm back as she was trying to attack Haze who was sitting on the operating table, his hands in front of him defending himself. Nico walked out, looked at me and Alex, and grinned widely.

"Get a room you guys." He said with a wink, and then walked into the other room to see the Knights. I looked at Alex's face, and saw that inn his eyes I could see something…anticipation.

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He looked back at me, and said simply.

"Percy." I nodded and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Just relax, it's Perce, he'll be alright, he's got the toughest emotions I've seen." I told him. At that moment, I heard an uproar from outside, and me, Alex and Nico rushed to the door, our hoods automatically coming up. Outside on our porch, Michael was surrounded by a bunch of rough looking campers. Michael raised his hands in a calming way, when they suddenly lashed out with feet and fists. Normally Michael could have easily taken them all, but after a serious battle, he was exhausted. Michael took all of the blows and was pummelled by them. We rushed the group and in less than two seconds the campers were thrown violently from the porch. Nico helped Michael to his feet and they looked at the campers who were groaning in pain. I noticed that they all seemed to be Mark, Alisha and Mary's cronies. Alex stepped down from the porch, his eyes blazing with fury. He raised his hands and the cronies flew up in the air. He then threw them across the pavilion and they all landed with sickening crunches. I heard a low whistle and turned and saw Percy standing with a few Knights. Even though he was smiling, his face still looked grim from under his hood. He walked over to us, and said.

"Usual camper treatment is it?" Alex smiled and replied with.

"You know it brah" Percy laughed and then they clasped hands. I glanced at Jamie, and she just shrugged at me. We all made our way back to the cabin, and then Alex said.

"Alright guys, meeting in the living room, in five minutes, get ready, I'll see you there." And with that, he turned and walked from the cabin. I looked at the others, and they looked at each other in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Nico asked. I looked at Alex as he walked towards the Big House.

"No idea, but something he shouldn't be I bet." I replied and turned to go back into the cabin.

(Alex's POV)

We needed a break, I know it had only been one battle, but it was the first where all the Knights had been deployed, and we'd almost lost Haze, the Knights needed to wind down, and that's why I'm going to see Chiron. I found him talking to the head counsellors in the Big House. _Oh great_ I thought to myself as I walked into the meeting. The voices of the campers suddenly stopped, and they all turned to look at me.

"Was there something you needed?" Chiron asked, breaking the silence. I noticed that many of the counsellors were examining me, wondering who I might be.

"I am here to announce that the Chaos cabin is out of bounds, any camper found near it will regret it for the rest of their lives." I declared. Immediately verbal abuse came from the campers, but Chiron smacked the end of his staff into the ground, silencing them all.

"I understand that the Knight may want privacy, but surely the threat isn't needed." Chiron replied. I glanced at Annabeth, and then to Mark.

"Believe me it is." I growled, and with that walked out of the Big House, and just for show, I created a Vortex, and stepped through it to appear outside the Chaos Cabin. I walked into the cabin, but before I closed the door, I set a Privacy Ward around it, preventing anyone from hearing what was about to happen. I found all of the Knight back in living room. Nico was holding up Haze, as the sofa had been taken over by most of the girls. The Knights all looked wound up, and the sudden assault on Michael hadn't helped their moods. They all looked expectantly at me.

"Alright guys, now I know we made it through that battle, we had only one injury, and that turned out fine, but I'm not about to let you guys start moping around, so here's the plan." I clapped my hands, and the cupboard burst open revealing a large stereo system. On the other side of the room, and table blinked into existence. On it was every kind of drink you could think of. Another table appeared next to that with an equal amount of food.

"You guys are gonna chill, party and relax, just let loose, but not too loose, just…well be yourselves, cos tonight might be the last chance you get for a long while." I finished

The Knights looked at me for a second, and then James got up, switched on the stereo and let loose the tunes. This set off the Knights as suddenly they were all laughing, eating, drinking, and basically having the times of their lives. I felt a soft hand brush the back of my neck. I turned and found Thalia looking at me with gratitude in eyes.

"This is a great thing you're doing." She stated simply. I pulled her into and embrace and knew that she knew that this might not be the last time they relax and party for a while, it might be the last time they do it forever.

**************************Several Hours Later*****************************

(Nico's POV)

I watched as the party got better and better. Alex made a dance floor, and many of the Knights were watching, as some of them break danced, or just danced stupidly for the sake of it. James was in charge of the music, and as he was musically diverse, you never knew what kind of song would come on. I watched as Storm shocked Haze awake every time he went to sleep. I swear those two should just be locked in a room to sort out their differences, and then they should get a room. The children of Hecate had created balloons and banners to decorate. Alex and Thalia had disappeared upstairs some time earlier. No point's for guessing what they were doing. Percy had also disappeared upstairs mysteriously. Although after today, I couldn't really blame him. Suddenly a slow dance song came on, and begrudgingly, some of the Knights got into partners, which made me grin. Seth was dancing with Michelle, Shawn had plucked up the courage to ask Lalia to dance. A few more couples had got togetherfor the dance, and I just leant back agaist the wall a smiled. I suddenly noticed a shadow appear next to me, and I grinned even more internally.

"Hey Meg." I said. I turned towards her and saw that she was wearing her black combats and vest top underneath.

"Hey Nico." She replied with a smile. _Ah, what the Hades_ I thought to myself as offered her my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, as my blood began to pump faster. I saw a very slight blush appear on her face. Sure she says to me, her violet eyes twinkling, but just as we get onto the dance floor, James changed the song to drum and bass. I looked apologetically at Meg, but she just grinned and said.

"You owe me a dance." And then she walked away leaving me hating my little brother.

(Jamie Davies's POV, Daughter of Nemesis, finncelineforever's OC)

I needed to check on Percy, I hadn't seen him since the beginning of the party. I pushed my way through the Knights as the drum and bass song started. I saw Meg walk away from Nico with a victorious grin on her face. _What was she up to?_ I thought as I climbed the stairs. I passed Nico's room and then Alex's room. I was tempted to be nosy and listen in, be I decided it would be better not to. Finally I came to Percy's room. I knocked lightly, but got no answer. I knocked again, but again no answer. I decided to risk it, and I opened the door. I saw the interior of Percy's room was dark, as he turned off all the lights. I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, shrouded in darkness, his head in his hands.

"Percy?" I asked gingerly. I heard no response, but I saw him shift ever so slightly. I closed the door, and in the shadows, I worked my way to the space on the bed next to him. My eyes became adjusted to the dark quickly and I saw the Percy had barely moved an inch.

"You ok?" I asked. Percy just shrugged. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and then something happened that shocked me to the core. Percy reached up with one hand, and placed his on top of mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes until Percy said.

"Thank you, for earlier today, I needed it."

"You know I'm always there for you Seaweed Brain." I said before I thought about it. Percy's head jerked up and turned his head towards me. _Why did I have to call him that? I should have known better_ I thought. I suddenly noticed how close we were to each other. I could feel his eyes studying me, and my eyes were lost in his. Percy suddenly lifted a shaking hand and placed it on my cheek. I held my breath, and I touched his hand with mine. Then the moment I had been waiting for after two years happened. Percy leant forward and kissed me.

**There we are guys, I'm back for good now, don't worry about things, sorry to all those Percabeth Shippers out there, could someone make a couple name for those two please.**

**Watch this space people, as there are gonna be some serious twists happening soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**So here we go**

**PEACE OUT!**


	14. Chapter 13: Reinforcements

**Hey guys and gals, I'm back again, sorry you had to wait again.**

**Keep the reviews coming; they make me happy, and joyous! Lol, but seriously, I really enjoy reading them.**

**Just to sort out some queries, all of the Knights know the identities of Percy, Thalia, Alex and Nico; they're like a family so there are not many secrets between them. The Knights all know what happened at the camp, which made them leave and stuff.**

**Another thing, I've noticed that some people are still trying to submit OCs, I'm sorry, but I am no longer accepting OCs, that time has come and gone.**

**So here you go, another chapter, hope you enjoy, and keep the reviews rolling.**

**P.S. Could some explain to me what the Veritas Award is please? **

**P.S.S. I should have mentioned this earlier but oh well. Each of the Commanders is in charge of specific parts of the Knights. Thalia is in charge of the Shock Trooper section, Percy is in charge of the Long-Term Assaults, Nico is in charge of Black-Ops, and Alex is in charge of all of these. Just letting you know, its important for the story now. **

"_Thank you, for earlier today, I needed it." _

"_You know I'm always there for you Seaweed Brain." I said before I thought about it. Percy's head jerked up and turned his head towards me. **Why did I have to call him that? I should have known better** I thought. I suddenly noticed how close we were to each other. I could feel his eyes studying me, and my eyes were lost in his. Percy suddenly lifted a shaking hand and placed it on my cheek. I held my breath, and I touched his hand with mine. Then the moment I had been waiting for after two years happened. Percy leant forward and kissed me._

(Percy's POV)

I pulled away from Jamie quickly. I looked at her and her expression was unreadable.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just…" I started. Jamie smiled a little, then pecked me on the cheek, and left the room without a word. I laid back onto my bed, and shook my head. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I got up and looked outside my window and saw the Arena, I glanced at my clock and saw it was 2:48am. I threw caution to the wind, and jumped out of the window, I needed some release, I needed a break, I needed to take my mind of things. I arrived at the Arena and saw that Reyna was standing in the middle of the Arena, her _pugio_ and _gladius_ were already in her hands. I drew Riptide and walked in ready for combat, she turned towards me, and grinned, and then she rushed at me, I blocked her attack easily, and spun her around. She still had her smile, and then she lunged at me. This went on for a while, and all the while, my mind kept going back to Jamie, but _could I trust myself not to get hurt?_ until finally I had my blade underneath her throat again, this time, I had actually worked to do it. She was still smiling and then pushed my sword away.

"Ahh well, I'll have to try again sometime." She sheathed her _gladius_ and _pugio_ and then looked at me intently.

"Are you ever gonna take down that hood?" She asked. I laughed and then said quietly.

"I'm asking you not to tell anyone, you'll see me with it down tomorrow at the meeting. Can I trust you?" She nodded and then looked around the Arena; I noticed there were some adaptations from since I left, there were automatons which looked similar to our training drones, but a lot more low-tech. She saw me looking at them, and I saw a glimmer of pride flash across her face.

"My boyfriend invented them." She said. I turned to her.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked trying to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Yeah, you punched him earlier, his names Leo, Leo Valdez." She told me. I suddenly wanted to hit myself with a rock. A very large rock. _How could I have been so stupid? _Those few words made me realise my feelings, _I am an idiot!_

"I've gotta go." I said shortly and ran towards the entrance of the Arena.

"Go get her!" She called after me, only half-jokingly. I ran to the Chaos Cabin, and thank Chaos she was standing outside the door, on her own. She saw me running, and a look of concern crossed her face.

"Per – Aquarom, what's the matter?" She asked, but before she could ask anything more, I moved close to her and kissed her. I felt her shock through the kiss, but extremely quickly, so quick I began to think she knew what was going to happen, she started to kiss me back, her hands running up my arms, I could feel her hands trembling, but why? In nervousness? In worry? But then I realised why, her hands went to me hood, and then she pulled away. I could see her eyes asking me if she could. I raised my own and took hers in mine, and pushed back my hood. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and then she was pressing her lips against mine. But of course, with the luck of mine, something had to go wrong didn't it, because just then, and explosion rocked the entire camp.

(Samuel Martinez's POV, Son of Hestia, 3Luna Dare's OC)

I ran outside the cabin and saw that flames were billowing all around the camp. I quickly extinguished any of the fires near the Chaos Cabin, and I saw my other siblings also get rid of any surrounding fires. I rushed away from the cabin and made sure that there were no more fires around the cabins. I saw Alex run out of the cabin with his hood up, and Percy who was pulling his up come over to me.

"What happened?" I asked, his head turning in all directions taking in every detail.

"No idea, we heard the explosion, came out here and then had to get rid of the fires." I informed him. He nodded and then saw Chiron who was trotting towards us.

"It was a Drakon." He told us quickly. "He smashed against the barrier, the barrier held, but his ashes and what was left of his carcass still came through, still burning." His eyes were scanning around the camp, checking for any more damage, but thanks to my siblings, and me the fires were all out.

"Any injuries?" Alex inquired. Chiron shook his head, when a scream rang out, splitting the night's natural silence. Chiron suddenly disappeared in a flurry of thundering hooves towards the origin of the scream. I saw that Alex and Percy was keeping up, and I was trailing behind them. We arrived at the climbing wall, and a gruesome sight met our eyes. A camper lay dead, her chest ripped open, and her gore spreading through the grass. Crouching over her was a huddled figure whose silhouette just looked…wrong. Seth arrived next to me, his rifle raised at the figure, and I drew my trusty sword Black Hearth, its inner grey light appearing as if the sword had an aura. The figure stood to its full height, almost as tall as Chiron, and we got our first proper look at it. Its hump on its right shoulder made his arm droop, but even in the low light, we could se that thick muscle covered its entire body. Its skull seemed to have been split in two and then fused back together with a glue gun. Badly. On its back it carried a huge hammer with spikes in the head. Black engravings covered the hammer, and seemed to absorb some of the little light there was. In the creature's left hand, blood dripped and I saw the campers still beating heart fluttering in his grip. I summoned a flame quickly into my other hand, and light flowed into the surrounding area. The creature was bathed in the fiery light, and it squinted its eyes slightly, which told us that it was not used to light. It eyes scanned us, and then came to rest on Seth, a cruel grin appeared on its face and then it laughed. A cruel, horrid laugh, which sent a chill down my spine.

"Good to see you Seth." It said in a voice that seemed to rumble the ground. Seth's face bleached white suddenly, and his rifle lowered in his hands.

"You?" He asked his voice barely audible. The creature grinned even more, making it's face seem even more unnatural.

"Still trying to remember? I wonder, did your friend ever come back for you, or did he make her keep running?" He asked.

"Who? Who made who keep running?" Seth snarled his rifle back against his shoulder, and advancing on the creature.

"Still don't remember, how curious. How are those scars healing up then?" It inquired. This stopped Seth cold; even I knew what _it_ was talking about. When Chaos had found Seth, his injuries had been horrific, but thanks to our healers, Ambrosia, Nectar, and even some Chaos Water, we had managed to heal him, but there were some injuries that had refused to be healed by our efforts. These were a scar stretching across his back, from his left shoulder to his right hip, another was the sign of Omega cut deep into his abdomen, and the last was symbol that none of us could recognise that was burnt severely into his right forearm. It was a circle, being split down the middle by a piece of tattooed lightning, coloured sickly green.

"How do you know about that?" Seth asked, his rifle beginning o shake in his hands.

"Let's just say that I'm aware of each and every scar." It said with a sneer creasing its face. Suddenly, with speed none of us would have anticipated, he flung out an arm which impacted Seth's rifle, sending him flying backwards towards us. Alex caught him, and I saw that the creature was running towards Half-Blood hill. I ran after him, and by the time he was at the top of the hill, I was a few metres behind him. I threw a throwing knife, and it hit him in the centre of it's back, severing his spine. Or that's what it should have done. It stopped y Thalia's Pine, and then it reached behind and slowly pulled th knife out of its back. It looked at the knife, and then it turned back to me.

"Nice throw, now catch!" He said throwing the knife back at me. I dropped to the floor, but not before the knife skimmed through my hair, shaving a chunk of my hair. By the time I looked up the thing clapped its hands and disappeared in a flash of green light. I checked tree and saw that Peleus was lying on his side by the tree. I heard hooves and turned to see Chiron, Argus, Alex and Seth run up the hill. Argus paled when he saw Peleus and rushed to his side. The rest of us stood silence as Argus released a horrid, spine-tingling cry of loss. Tears ran off all of the eyes on his body, soaking his clothes, and dripping into the ground. I stood up, and then saw what Argus was crying at. A spear lay in Peleus' side, piercing his heart, the same as Argus' was now. Chiron trotted next to Argus and then laid a consoling hand on his shoulder. A white flash appeared and we prepared for more trouble, when Hera came out off the gloom. Argus looked at her, and then rushed to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace. Here wrapped her arms around him in a motherly way, and whispered calming words into his ear. She looked at us once, regret and pain in her eyes for the state of her favourite being. Another white flash and Hera and Argus disappeared. Chiron looked sorrowful at the cadaver of the camp-guard Peleus.

"Do you have any idea what that thing was Void?" He snapped at Alex, his emotions obviously overcoming him. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but Seth beat him to it.

"Calibos, his name is Calibos." He said in a quiet voice, his head bowed, his jet black hair obscuring his features.

"How did you know that? Chiron inquired. Seth looked up slowly, and I saw for the first time, a slight glint of fear in his brown eyes.

"I don't remember."

(Alex's POV)

The sun rose the next day on a subdued and downcast camp. The shroud had already been made for the victim of Calibos. Her body was being burnt with the shroud, but also, covered by a massive shroud made by Chiron and Argus was the body of Peleus, the dragon that had kept the Camp safe since Thalia was released from her tree. Argus had seemed to recovered from last night, but he still looked in a terrible state. He walked forward with a flaming branch in his hand. He set the flames onto the shroud, it the blaze spread across. Argus looked through the flames, and then spoke.

"Goodbye, my friend." His voice as smooth as diamonds face, and as powerful as Chaos himself. He then turned and walked away from the fires.

After the ceremony, I gathered the Knights around, and then asked Dora and Stephanie about the training schedule. They informed me that they'd need at least one more day to evaluate everything in the camp. I nodded, and the told the Knights they could do as they please until further notice. Seth and Percy walked over to me, and I could see that Seth seemed to have got less sleep than I did.

"Percy was just telling me that Mark seemed to recognise me when I arrived, we were wondering if we could go…persuade him to tell us why." Percy told me. I was just about to respond when he saw a vortex appear, plus the 13 flashes of the Olympians. Chaos stepped out of the Vortex, and stood there, in his classic suit with spiralling galaxies. Chaos' eyes wondered around camp, and then rested on me. He beckoned me over to him and the Olympians, and I obliged.

"Void, the Olympians believe that this war is going to be too much for you, how do you feel about that?" Chaos asked me. Fury burst into my mind; _These cowards thought we couldn't handle this?_

"I believe that we'll be perfectly able to handle this, the problem is these camper, they don't have a clue how to fight, none of them do." I told them, directing the last bit at the Olympians. Ares snarled and leapt forward, blade already in hand.

"You think you can do better punk?" He growled swinging his sword at me. I grabbed the flat the blade, swung it around myself, and then hit Ares in the centre of the chest sending him flying backwards into Athena.

"Enough Ares!" Zeus snarled at him, he then turned back to me.

"I have no doubts in yours, or the other Knights abilities, but…this war is on a huge scale, I'm not sure if you'll all be able to manage to help all that much, we need more help." He told me. I glanced quickly at Chaos, and then he stepped forward.

"I can help, there is two more groups I can send here to assist, the Void Squad, and the Dark Brigade. They can be here by this afternoon if needed." I turned sharply to my father.

"No! Not the Void Squad, they need to stay where they are!" I told him. Chaos turned to me and said calmly.

"They're needed Void, I fear this war might not be all it seems."

"For the sake of strategy, and tactics, could you give me the details of these other groups, the Void Squad and the Dark Brigade?" Athena asked. Chaos turned back to them, and then clasped his hands around his back.

"The Dark Brigade are one of my creations, they basically are the bulk of my forces, the "Grunts" if you will, but I wouldn't be so stupid to call them that, they're highly trained in ranged and hand-to-hand combat, also they have each been given a dose of Chaotic Mercury into their blood, this makes them as stronger than the usual human, I might add that they are all clones on their leader, or rather they're all based on him at least, he's quite different than the others, they act as security for the Universe keeping everything in order at times of peace, no matter how rare those times are, and the Void Squad, well, as the Knights are special forces, there are some missions that are too…risky for them to go on, that's where they Void Squad come in, they're a completely secret group, even from my Knights, apart from the Knights who've served with them, in simple terms, they're a suicide squad, but not in the conventional sense, they're not psychopaths, or mad-men, or sick-minded, they're simply some of the best. Fair to say some of the Knights are on the same level of strength, but this squad is made up of people who want to be there, if they want to leave they can, one of them told me that the reason he was on the squad was "I want to earn my place, to be forgiven." Does that answer your question Athena?"

Athena nodded and responded with.

"Yes Lord Chaos."

"Good, now I must go speak to my Knights." And with that, he turned and walked with me towards the Chaos Cabin. We were silent until we were out of earshot, and then I turned towards my father.

"The Dark Brigade I can understand, but the Void Squad, it's too risky, you know what they're doing now don't you, or have you forgotten." I told him.

"Don't take that tone with me Alex, I know perfectly well what they're guarding, but I can handle it, stop worrying and concentrate on the upcoming weeks. Things are going to e hard enough now, I said earlier that this war isn't what it seems, and I meant it, something's up, and I'm no nearer to finding out what, although I can say the attack on Chaos Base is linked." Chaos replied, an unreadable look on his face. I dwelt on what he said, Chaos Base being destroyed, the Void Squad leaving their guard of the…speaking of them.

"When will they be arriving?" I asked Chaos.

"Well, I expected the Olympians to be concerned, so I sent out an order to both the Void Squad, and the Dark Brigade. The Dark Brigade has got to gather their troops, so I'd say around a week, but the Void Squad were already on Earth, in Canada. They'll be here this afternoon."

"A little more warning would have been nice Dad." I murmured as we walked into the cabin. The Knights were all there, waiting for Chaos to speak.

"Hey guys, and gals, great to see you all unharmed, you had to let the record down didn't you Haze?" He joked, easing the tension. "Ok, so here's the deal, the Olympians believe that the Knights aren't going to be enough, so I've got the Dark Brigade coming to lend a hand, there is also some other assistance, Alex, I want you to inform them."

I nodded at my father and stepped forward, I glanced around the room, making sure everyone was here.

"We all know in Chaos' army, there's the Dark Brigade and us, but there is also another group, there are only seven people in it at a time, they're called the Void Squad." I said. There were a few Knights who had served in the Void Squad, and I quickly looked at them. There was Nico, who had served with them before he became leader of Black-Ops, Megan, who had served at the same time as Nico, and Alexander, who had served with them before he joined the Knights, Michelle, who had had served with the Knights, then gone into the Squad for a few months because they needed her expertise and then she came back. But there was also one more person who had served with them. Me. During the Tri-Galaxy rebellion against Chaos. It was a rough six months, that's where we lost Sky, and Shan. Two of the three Knights that have died since they were formed. It was also the only time we had seen Chaos draw his sword, which had shocked the final galaxy into peace through fear. The Knights who had served all came and stood by me.

"These guys, plus myself have all served in the Squad, they are used in extreme covert situations, extremely valuable targets, with low-survival probabilities. It's mostly thanks to them the Tri-Galaxy Rebellion was won for our side; the consequences could have been a lot worse. It's these guys who will be joining us." The Knights all stared at me, but there was only one person I was looking for. Thalia. Her face was blank, unfeeling, but could it also be unforgiving? She and Sky had been close; Thalia took it really hard when we lost Sky, almost as bad as when I lost Jonathon. Chaos then stepped forward.

"I know you might be angry that we've kept this from you, but it was for your own protection, please don't hold it against any of them." He said gesturing towards us. There was a small flash in Chaos' eyes, and then he said quickly.

"I must go, be prepared for the worst, look after one another, and we'll get through this." And with that he disappeared. The Knights all looked me.

"Carry on with what you were doing; the Void Squad will be arriving this afternoon." The Knights dispersed, and I went to sit on the porch with Nico, waiting for the inevitable. Two minutes later, Percy and Thalia appeared in front of us.

"Why?" Thalia asked in a dangerous tone. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we swore not to tell anyone. At all, it was part of being a member." I replied.

"Is it as bad as it sounded?" Percy asked.

"Probably worse, it was a rough time." Nico replied. Just at that moment, Jamie walked up and said.

"Urmm, there's some people arriving, they've just pulled over at the road, they're making they're way up the hill."

"Dammit, I should have known, they work on their own schedule." I said. Thalia gave me a look saying we'll finish this later. I summoned a Vortex and we stepped through it quickly appearing at the top of the Half-Blood Hill. Chiron and several campers were already there and waiting. Slowly walking up the hill were seven individuals covered in black leather armour. Their hoods and high bandanas completely hid their identity. There was even a thin veil hiding their eyes. (_If you want an idea on the Void Squad armour, write into Google, Nightingale Armour, and then picture it without the cape_) They reached the top of the hill, and we could all see the light glinting off their weapons. One of the squad stepped forward and removed her hood. She had deep brown air curled up into a bun at the back of her head, and her eyes were lime green. She stepped forward and shook Chiron's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Valkyrie, I lead the Void Squad, and I assume you're Chiron." She said in her flowing voice.

"That's right; it's an honour to have you here." Chiron replied. Valkyrie cringed ever so slightly.

"Please, don't do all of this respect crap, we're here to do a job, that's all." She told him. Chiron looked slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"No worries, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come see us." And with that Chiron left with the campers, who all threw looks back at the Squad, most of all Annebeth. When they were out of sight, Valkyrie walked over to us.

"Good to see you Nico and I guess you're Percy and Thalia, good to meet you." She said happily.

"Well, well, well, it's been a while Valkyrie." She turned her attention to me, and a large smile spread across her face. She held her arms open for a hug.

"That it has, it's great to see you. How have you been little brother?"

**Cliff-hanger! Ish, I dunno, what are your thoughts on this new development?**

**So how do you like this chapter? Like the new groups coming in? Prepare for some more shocks, I'm really sorry for it taking so long, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Anyways, please review people, I need them, I want at least twenty reviews please, review more than once if necessary! Thanks guys. **


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations

**Hey Guys, sorry about the wait, deadlines and all that stuff, hope you can all forgive me, plus I've been preoccupied with the actual novel I'm writing that I plan to be publishing by the end of the summer, time permitting. **

**i3fanfiction – Don't worry, I'm going to make it as long as I can, plus thanks for the suggestions, if I use any of the ideas I'll mention you**

**percyjacksonismyman – Don't worry mate, I'm not planning on losing interest, but if I do, I've got the perfect FF writer planned to take up my mantle ;)**

**Alright then guys, here's something new, I am now having a Q-A (For those that don't know, it means question and answer) session now, so if have any questions about the story, or me, write it in the reviews, or PM me, and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. **

**And finally, I've got three new stories, there's a Starship Troopers one, called No Matter The Cost, and a Pokemon one called Outcasts, and a Hunger Games one called A Force To Be Reckoned With, hope you guys will read and review them, virtual cookies for the reviewers I recognise. **

**And here's one last note. I know Chaos stories are over-populated, many are complete rubbish and should all be destroyed with hell-fire, but people, this story has been redeemed from the coming darkness, as I have found a cure! And it is with great pride that I get to announce it to you.**

**Wacko12, the almighty father and creator of Chaos Stories is the answer. If one was to have his approval then that story is deemed worthy. And I now get to announce that my story, the Pariahs Of Chaos, has been found on Wacko12's favourite list, so rejoice fellow demigods, for this story is saved!**

**(A random rant I know ;))**

"_Well, well, well, it's been a while Valkyrie." She turned her attention to me, and a large smile spread across her face. She held her arms open for a hug. _

"_That it has, it's great to see you. How have you been little brother?"_

(Alex's POV)

I walked forward and embraced my sister in a huge hug. We hadn't seen each other in two years; of course I was going to hug her. I could sense the shock from the others, including Nico who had served with her. The rest of the Void Squad stood to one side, conversing quietly. I let go of my sister and turned to my friends and girlfriend. All of them wore the same look of shock and confusion which would have been comical in any other situation. Percy looked like someone had slapped him with a very large fish. Nico looked as if the same fish had then hit him with a full force uppercut. Thalia however had seemed to recover from her shock, and she flashed me a look saying _We'll talk later_. I winced at the thought. She turned her gaze to Valkyrie, and I could see that each of them was sizing up the other.

"So your Alex's sister? He's never mentioned you." Valkyrie gave a sharp grin, and then cast a small look to me, and then said.

"I wouldn't have thought he had, we have a very complicated past, it would have been for the greater good. But what its worth, he's told me a lot about you, has he plucked up the courage to ask you out yet?"

I could sense that Thalia was blushing, and Valkyrie laughed and patted her on the cheek.

"We're gonna get on fine." She then turned to Nico. Nico grinned and then they clasped hands.

"Nice to see you're not dead yet, I was worried that I'd have to find someone else to insult." Nico told her with a sly grin.

"If it ever happened, you know I'd still insult from beyond the grave." Valkyrie said with a wink. Finally she turned to Percy. Percy smiled and held out his hand to shake. Valkyrie gave him a genuine smile and shook his hand.

"It's good to finally meet you Percy, I've heard a lot about you, and your endeavours." She said. Percy's smile widened ever so slightly, and replied.

"I'm sure there all exaggerated." Valkyrie's eyes shifted to the other members of the Void Squad, and then back to Percy.

"I wouldn't be too sure." She said. The others would have heard this as a supporting comment, but I'd known Valkyrie since I was born, and only I heard the slight tone of worry in her voice. I forced a smile onto my face, and then gestured for the squad to go down the hill with us. We walked in silence, until when we got to the bottom, a son of Hermes, no more than thirteen ran up to us, a look of terror on his face.

"Th-th-the Olym-Olympians are wait-wait-waiting in-in the big ho-house for the com-Commanders, an-and the n-new group." Valkyrie smiled kindly and then flicked a small pouch from her sleeve, and it landed nimbly in the Hermes' kid's hand, carefully spilling open showing a fair few Golden Drachmas.

"Thanks kid, go treat yourself." She said with a wink. The son of Hermes smiled back, mischief glinting in his eyes, and he ran off, shouting over his shoulder.

"Thanks ma'am!" I gave my sister a curious look, and she just shrugged.

"I can have a nice side if I want." We all walked up the patio, and then into the Big House. Around the Pool table stood each of the Olympians, and Hades, with their cabin counsellors. All eyes turned to us as we walked in, but no one said anything.

"You called us here, what did you want?" Thalia said with a bored tone. Zeus slightly bristled, but then relaxed, gritting his teeth.

"We were here because we would like to meet this "Void Squad."" He said looking at us. Another moment of silence, and then Athena cleared her throat loudly, staring at Zeus. Zeus sighed and then said.

"And we would also like to invite you to our meeting tomorrow regarding the missing children of the big three, because Annabeth here." He said, glancing at the counsellor of the Athena cabin.

"Seems to believe that you might have information that may be vital to finding them." Percy turned his head towards me slightly, and I felt his tension through the air.

_We have to reveal ourselves, tomorrow at the meeting we do it, No arguments._ I said telepathically to my Commanders. I felt their agreement, and then nodded to the Olympians.

"We'll be here." I said simply and then turned to go.

"Wait, we're not finished." Hades said. I turned back and Hades leant forward over the table.

"Gaea hasn't been able to reopen the Doors of Death since there closing, but she's been trying and this time she seems to be more powerful, we need to know, could there be anyone that could be aiding her? Is there anything Chaos may be able to supply us with, apart from you of course, that could help us?" He said in a low tone. My mind flashed to the mysterious attack on Chaos Base, Chaos now ordering the Void Squad away from their guard posts, and then my mind wandered to the object that could cause us to lose this war if it fell in the wrong hands.

"We don't know." I answered after a moment of silence, and then left the Olympians and their campers to discuss us, the Void Squad, and how they could win this war.

(Nico's POV)

As we walked out of the Big House, I saw a commotion going on at the Volley Ball Court. I nodded at Alex and said.

"I've got this; I'll see you all later." Alex nodded and then walked off with Thalia and the Void Squad. Percy nodded at me, and then we both jogged towards the Courts. When we got there, we found a small crowd chanting. We pushed our way through and found several Knights and quite a few campers fighting.

Michelle and Dora were beating the crap out of three sons of Ares. Michael was holding his own against a son of Apollo and a son of Hermes. Megan had a daughter of Aphrodite in a arm lock behind her back, and was using her as a shield against two other children of Aphrodite. I saw my brother James head-butt a son of Demeter and by his feet lay two other Demi-gods. Seth had a son of Ares in a headlock that with a slight twist of his arm the spawn of the war god's neck would snap like a twig. It was Isabella who drew my eyes however. She grabbed a daughter of Hecate by the hair, and smashed her face into the face of one of her siblings. She then leapt into the air and with both her feet, splattered the nose of a son of Apollo, and then with one swift movement, swept her feet across the ground knocking three other campers onto their backs.

I gave Percy and exasperated look which he responded with a shrug. We dove in and I dragged away the Knights, throwing them all into a pile, whilst Percy dealt with the campers. After we split them up, we stood between the two groups, our hands dangerously close to our weapons, threatening each of them to make a move.

"What the hell is going on here?" I snarled at both the Knights and Campers. No one said a word, and then Michelle stepped forward.

"They started on Michael and Dora for being Demi-Titans!" She spat out, her eyes ablaze with anger. I felt anger bubbling up inside me at the comment, but then forced it back down. I was meant to be the voice of reason here.

"Is this what happened?" I said the campers being watched by Percy. Most of them shrugged, but one of them, the cockiest spat on the ground and snarled.

"Yeah, what's to you?" I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from ripping this kid's head of, and forcing it down his neck. I turned back to the Knights who were all still bristling with rage, but luckily none of them had drawn their weapons.

"How did this start?" I inquired. This time Michael stepped forward, a black eye starting to appear on his face.

"We were here playing volleyball, when they come along and ask if they can have the other court. We gave it to them, and then their ball went on our court, we gave it back, but then him." Michael said pointing at the cocky kid. "Said he didn't want to touch a ball that a Demi-Titan had touched, then he went on to insult about Megan and Seth being Demi-Primes (_Children of the Primordial Gods_) so we wanted redemption." Michael said calmly. I shook my head slowly, and then looked back to the Knights.

"Get to the cabin and stay there for the day. That's an order!" I commanded as they didn't move after my first comment. They all nodded and then pushed their way through the surrounding crowd, and then I turned to the campers. The cocky kid was watching the Knights go, a sneering grin on his face.

"Go on! Run home!" He shouted at them, and then I snapped. I rushed forward and then picked the kid up by the throat and lifted him into the air. He was around my size and maybe around a year younger, but I didn't care, no one messes with the Knights and gets away with it. His face started to go purple, and the surrounding campers were holding their collective breath to see what I would do. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and expected to see Percy, but it was Megan. She had disobeyed my command, or maybe she hadn't got away before I lost it. She shook her head ever so slightly, and I knew exactly what she meant. Just like when we served together in the Void Squad. He wasn't worth it. I dropped the kid, and then turned and left him slumped on the floor, with Megan and Percy by my side.

(Thalia's POV)

We walked into the Chaos Cabin and saw several Knights scattered around the rooms. Most of them looked up when we walked in, but then went back to their activities, they knew who we had with us, and they knew they'd need time to themselves before they introduced themselves. The Void Squad followed us up the stairs where there was a new door. Alex opened it and revealed a new dormitory for the squad, boys on one side and girls on the other, each with a curtain they can pull across for some privacy. Valkyrie nodded to the squad and they went and placed their equipment on their respective beds. Then Valkyrie cleared her throat pointing at her head. The Squad got the message, and then took off their hoods, veils and bandannas. There was a large black kid, a girl with vines wrapped around her arms, a girl with flowing black hair, a boy whose muscles bulged from his armour, a boy with some of the curliest brown hair I've ever seen, and finally, a boy with an eye patch.

"Introduce yourselves guys. We've picked up a few members since you were in the squad Alex." The Squad then walked up to us, and the boy with the eye patch held out his hand to Alex.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ethan Nakamura."

(Percy's POV)

We had just walked into the Chaos Cabin and were walking up the stairs, when I heard a voice say.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Ethan Nakamura." My blood suddenly went cold. It couldn't be, I watched him die. Kronos sent his body tumbling out of Olympus towards the ground two hundred floors below. I rushed up the stairs, saw the new door and burst through, Nico and Megan tearing up behind. I burst through the door, and there in front of me was Ethan, in the flesh, his eye patch still across his blind eye. He was shaking hands with Alex, but when he saw me, his hand dropped and he turned towards me.

"Percy, it's good to see you again." He said calmly.

"How?" I snarled my emotions over-powering my thinking. A small smile appeared on the corner of Ethan's lips, it seemed such a strange expression to see on his face.

"How did I survive? Chaos saved me. As I was falling, I heard a voice speaking to me, telling me I could have another chance, that I could try to set things right. I took the chance, and I found myself on a beach." Ethan explained. A flash of recognition hit me, but I couldn't place it.

"A beach?" I asked. Ethan nodded, and then continued.

"Yes a beach, on an island, completely deserted. Or so it seemed." Realisation hit me like a speeding train, and my mouth seemed to hit the floor.

"Ogygia?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. Ethan nodded, his smile growing wider.

"Yep, that's where Chaos sent me. And then, several months ago, he came back and offered us both a place in the Void Squad. We took it straight away." He said.

"We?" I inquired. Now Ethan's smile grew into a full fledged grin. He looked to his right, and I saw that all the Void Squad had taken their hoods and masks, and now I saw a girl I thought I'd never see again.

Calypso. She was as beautiful as I remember, her smile, her eyes, everything, although she had dyed her hair to a deep black. She smiled at me, and then hugged me.

"Percy, it's been too long." She said into my ear. She stepped back, but I didn't reply, I was in complete shock, my mind and body refusing to work. My eyes however did notice that when she stepped back, she stepped back into Ethan's arm which wrapped around her waist. Thalia gratefully then slapped the back of my head bringing me back to the world. A grin then took over my face; everyone I cared about had been brought together by Chaos. I loved that guy. I stepped forward and brought Calypso _and_ Ethan into a hug. I felt both of them stiffen in shock and then Calypso hugged back, and even Ethan patted me on the back awkwardly. I released them both, and I felt tears in my eyes. Chaos had done everything for me, he had made me a home, and had made me a new family, he had made me a new life. I wiped away the tears with my sleeve and found everyone looking at me.

"What?" I snapped jokingly. Everyone smiled, but no one said anything to my relief. Valkyrie looked slightly amused, and then gestured to the rest of the Squad.

"Well, that was emotional, anyways, to stop any more outbursts; this here is Hayden Jones, son of Hephaestus, our squad engineer." She said pointing at the large black kid. He was around seventeen years old, and he had his short hair dyed blood red, he was heavily built, and he reminded me a lot of Beckendorf.

"This is Marion Hood, daughter of Demeter, our team saboteur." She said pointing at the girl with vines winding around her arms. Marion's hair was brunette, with a streak of green at her fringe.

"This is Jerome Normandy, son of Ares, our team medic." She said pointing at the kid bound in muscles. I withheld a laugh at the fact that their medic was a son of Ares. Jerome's hair was blonde, and one his face he wore a scar crossing his forehead.

"And finally, this is Maximillian or Max, Sharp, he's Chaos' Seer, oh, and he's mortal." She said gesturing to the kid with curly brown hair. I noticed Alex bristle at Valkyrie's words, and I also Alex's and Max's eyes meet and something pass between them.

What was Alex not telling us?

***Several Hours***

(Alex's POV)

After the Void Squad had introduced themselves to us, we rounded up the Knights, and then let them introduce themselves again. Not surprisingly, the Squad got on brilliantly with Knights. Jamie loved the idea of having an older brother, even if he had only one eye. Hayden and Haze had quickly become good friends, and were causing mischief whenever possible much to the disgust of Storm who was more often than not the butt of their pranks. Marian and Jerome had also fitted in perfectly with the Knights. Max, however seemed to be keeping to himself, sitting by the bookcase, his eyes flicking through the pages at an astonishing speed, next to him was a pile of books which from the floor reached the arm of the chair. Sitting in the chair next to him, Stephanie was also reading, with a pile of books almost as high as Max's. She seemed to trying to not be outdone by a mortal, and seemed to losing. I smiled at the thought and remembered to mention it to the both of them at a later date. I checked the clock and saw it was almost dinner already. I clapped my hands to get the attention of the Knights, and they all looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, so you've all met the Squad, and the Squad has met all of you. But here's the deal, tomorrow is the Meeting in which the Gods will discuss the whereabouts of Percy, Thalia, and Nico. This is also when we plan to reveal ourselves to them. I would like several Knights to be present at the meeting as well. Going will be Myself, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Valkyrie, Max, Michael, Jamie, Megan, Dora, and Haze. Is that alright with you all?" I asked. I got nods, and then, just as I expected, the conch horn blew. We all got up, and I led the way to the dining pavilion.

When we arrived, we found that most of the other cabins were there. I walked up to the Chaos Table, and placed a hand on the black surface. It suddenly length by four times, making plenty of space for all of the Knights and for the Void Squad.

Me, Percy, Nico and Thalia still had our hoods up, but the Void Squad had changed into clothes they found more comfortable and seemed not to care about their identities being known. Calypso sat next to Ethan, and they spoke in hushed tones to each other. When the food appeared, the Knights chatted away happily, without any interfering from the Campers. Chiron and Mr D seemed to be slightly subdued for some reason. We all finished eating in good time and then go up and went back to the cabin, ignoring the looks from the campers, and then piled into the main room. It must had been around 8.30pm, but I had been told that the meeting tomorrow will start at 9 in the morning, and it was gonna be a long day.

"Alright guys, Knights who are going to be at the meeting tomorrow, bed now, you're gonna need your strength, and the rest of you, don't go to bed at stupid times alright." I told the assembled Knights. This earned me quite a few groans from the Knights, but none disagreed, and in around ten minutes, I found myself sitting on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands, running through every scenario that could happen tomorrow. What will the Olympians do? Will they refuse our help? Will they attack us? Or will they be happy? Will they accept what they did to their children was wrong? What will they do?

A quiet knock on my door brought me back to my senses.

"Come in." I said, my mind still trying to plan out the next day. My door opened revealing Thalia, a black dressing gown, with silver designs around it, draped around her, and tied at the waist.

"Hey." She said simply, leaning against the doorframe. My eyes drank her in, her stunning black, her gorgeous blue eyes, the breathtaking smile, everything.

"You ok?" She asked, closing the door behind her, and sitting next to me, her hands going to my shoulders, and massaging them gently.

"Could be better to be honest, tomorrow's gonna be tough. On everyone. And I'm racking my brains trying to figure out what might happen, and what I can do to stop it, but there's just too many variables, too many things that can go wrong, I don't know if I can keep everything together." I told her, running my hands through my hair. Thalia kissed the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"You try to hard to protect them Alex, whatever happens tomorrow will happen, you can't predict it, but we can deal with it when the time comes." She said, whispering in my ear.

"But what if…" is all I got out, and Thalia pressed her lips into mine, dragging me back onto the bed.

***The Next Day***

(Nico's POV)

We stood on one side of the large table that had been erected in the centre of the Arena. Around us were the Cabin Counsellors, the Olympians, and numerous other gods. Me, Alex, Percy and Thalia had our hoody armour set on heavy, with our hoods up, and Valkyrie, Max, Michael, Jamie, Megan, Dora, and Haze were in their armour were also in their armour, their weapons all gleaming in the bright sun. The gods and campers were all discussing their theories on the missing Demigods.

"Alright then, I call this meeting to start!" Zeus ordered, and the chatter died down, and the all the crowd's eyes turned to Zeus. He was sitting on a throne at the head of the table, with several envelopes in front of him. He pulled one towards him and opened it. He pulled out several photos, and a note.

"This is from the Amazons, who apologise for not being able to be here today, they are unable to attend due to a raid on their warehouse last night. With the note, there are some pictures which might be helpful in our investigation." Zeus announced, and then he swept the photos into the air where they grew so that everyone could see them. There was a picture of a black haired boy running from some hell hounds, next to him were two other black haired teenagers, but their features were blurred, another one showed all three figures jumping into a river, and finally, a clearer photo of all three of them, Percy, Thalia and me running from McDonalds.

"The note says that they tracked these down from a security camera in New York two weeks after they left the camp, it has taken the Amazon's three years scanning through every photo taken in New York from three years ago. As you can see, all three of them have chosen to stick together when they ran away as we suspected. The photos also tell us that they were under pressure from their Demi-god smell, and records show that at the McDonalds shown in the photo had three Laistrygonians working there, and that Percy, Nico and Thalia were chased out after they stole some food, but after that, there is no record of them in New York. Now, who's next with their evidence?" Zeus informed us. Athena raised her hand and then stood up.

"I have some new theories on how they might be avoiding capture…" Athena started, and then I just blanked out of the conversation, I had no interest in listening to half-baked theories about where we went. Next to me was Megan who glanced at me, ours eyes meeting for a moment and when she looked away, I swear I saw a slight smirk on her face. That girl is possibly the biggest tease I've ever met. Wait! Did I just admit to calling Megan a tease? Does that mean I like her? Whilst in the Void Squad, we got pretty close, but nothing ever happened between us, and since then there had been some light flirting between us, but…

"…So do the Envoys of Chaos have anything to add?" Zeus asked snapping me back to the here and now. Alex glanced at us and then nodded.

"Yes, yes we do have some things to add." Alex announced. He gestured with his hand, and the table disappeared leaving him to walk where it was, and we followed him, taking our places at his sides.

"As I assume you've all guessed, myself and the other commanders have not been truthful with you regarding our identities, but due to this war soon to begin, that means we're going to have to trust each other, more than now anyhow, so this is our symbol of trust to you, but be warned, if you dare break this trust, we turn on you like a pack of wolves, and tear you all apart. Do you understand?" He said, all eyes on him, and with his final words, the entire crowd nodded silently.

He pushed down his hood, and I saw all the gods and campers lean in for a better view. Alex's brown hair was being blown ever so slightly by the wind, and his eyes were as penetrating as always.

"I am Supreme Commander Alex, leader of the Knights of Chaos, ex-member of the Void Squad, Veteran of the Tri-Galaxy Rebellion, and son of Chaos." He announced. Silence met his announcement, but I saw all the eyes of the watching crowd widen in shock, but we weren't finished yet.

Valkyrie stepped forward, her hair tied behind in a ponytail.

"I'm Valkyrie, Leader and member of the Void Squad, Veteran of the Tri-Galaxy Rebellion, and daughter of Chaos." She said her voice just as powerful as Alex's. Still silence from the crowd, and then Thalia stepped forward. She reached for Alex's arm, and there hands touched, and I knew that Alex was bolstering her confidence. I saw Thalia take a deep breath and pull down her own hood. There was a gasp of complete shock from the crowd.

"I am Commander Thalia Grace, Leader of the Shock Trooper section of the Knights, Veteran of the Tri-Galaxy Rebellion, ex-hunter of Artemis, and lost daughter of Zeus." Before any of the gods and campers could say or do anything, I stepped forward, and lowered my hood.

"I'm Commander Nico Di Angelo, Leader of the Black Ops section of the Knights, ex-member of the Void Squad, Veteran of the Tri-Galaxy Rebellion, and lost son of Hades." And again, before the crowd could react, Percy stepped forward, but this time, the eyes of the crowd seemed expectant. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon had risen out of their seats, there eyes wide in shock, the campers had their mouths so wide they seemed to reach the floor. I noticed Annebeth was also staring intently at Percy, and then he pulled down his own hood.

"I am Percy Jackson, Leader of the Long-Term Assaults section of the Knights, Veteran of the Tri-Galaxy Rebellion, Saviour of Olympus, Child of both great prophecies, and unfortunately, lost son of Poseidon" He said, venom pouring from his final words.

In complete silence, Poseidon walked up to Percy, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Percy, is it really you?" He asked, reaching out to Percy. Percy stepped out of Poseidon's reach, his eyes as cold as ice.

"No, I'm not the Percy you knew, I may be your son, but you're not my father, not anymore." And with that Percy turned and left, and with a final glance at the crowd, we all followed, leaving the Arena, and going back to the Chaos Cabin.

**So there you go fans, the revealing of the Commanders, I hope it was believable, I've read load of Chaos stories where the revelations are too short, and to be honest, a bit s**t. **

**I'm sorry that it's taken me so long, but I'm trying to get into a routine of updating.**

**Please review guys, you have no idea how much they mean to me when I read them.**

**And again, please read my other stories, just click on my name, go to my stories and give them a read, please review on them as well, digital cookies to the reviewers I recognise.**

**This is a list of the Void Squad, their godly parents, and their role in the squad.**

_**THE VOID SQUAD**_

Valkyrie, daughter of Chaos, Leader

Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, Commando

Calypso, daughter of Atlas, Sniper

Hayden Jones, son of Hephaestus, Engineer

Marian Hood, daughter of Demeter, Saboteur

Jerome Normandy, son of Ares, Medic

Maximillian Sharp, Chaos' seer, mortal.

**So all in all, I'm happy with this chapter, Maximus signing out.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	16. Chapter 15: Casualties

**Hey guys and gals, well, I guess I'm back, the novel has hit a road block and my addiction to writing this stuff came back with a vengeance, so here I am.**

**I hope I didn't upset you guys to much when I went on hiatus, I just needed some time off, not exactly sure how long it's been since I wrote anything, but it must be hell for you guys with me leaving it on such a cliff-hanger, so for that you have my sincere apologies. **

**Just a note for the future, that if there's a chapter with Chaos' POV in it, it means there's big shiz about to go down in either that chapter, or the next.**

_During the meeting of the lost children of the Big Three. _

(Chaos POV)

Snow blew around the temple; the white flakes falling from the clouds high above, and in an almost suicidal way fall to the ground, with the wind take them on their journey. _Such fickle things, we all are_ I thought to myself as I turned away from the entrance of the temple and turned back to command outpost I had set up in the interior. Monitors were set up here and there, and a large table was set up in the centre of the room. Around the border on the main face were many symbols, imbedding the marble top with power of far-sight, an invaluable tool in any conflict. I looked over to the wall and saw the three sets of Chaotic Dog-Tags, and a thought hit me, a thought that even the greatest of all Primordials worry. _How many shall be lost here?_ I turned away from the tags, and to the table. I saw the five micro cruisers, each with a thousand members of the Dark Brigade, come into orbit around Earth. I couldn't help but feel a slight rush of relief. With these reinforcements, the tide should have turned in our favour.

"Chaos? Do you read me? This is Colonel Lirion, all five battalions of the Dark Brigade are in orbit, I repeat we are in orbit; we need a suitable location, permission for global scan?"

"Granted." I replied.

Lirion, a soul forged in fire, blood and sweat. A true warrior, loyal soldier, and great friend. I created him out of the final moments of a dying black hole. The black hole had absorbed the very essence of the Mist, and all who had embraced its gift. It is out of this almost sentient entity that I melded a body, mind and soul, and from my creation came Lirion. He was a being like no others, he could defy the fates. I once sent Max to try and discern his future, but he failed. His reasoning was that due to the physics of a Black Hole's huge gravitational pull must have effected the time surrounding it. Mix this with the Mist it absorbed, it must have become an enigma in time and space. Max did go on to describe this in greater detail when I simply asked him who he thought created the laws of this universe. He promptly stopped his rant, and raised an eyebrow.

He was another soul that intrigued the very fabric of the universe. A mortal who could see through the mist is a rare gift but not unheard of. But Max? How many mortals could hunt me down and ask what the hell I was thinking when I created all of the monsters which roam the Earth? After that I had taken under my wing, which turned out to be a wise choice, thanks to him we had barely any losses in the Tri-Galaxy rebellion. I glanced back at the dog-tags. _But not all losses _I thought. Shortly after that I gave him the role of the Chaotic Seer, a post I created specifically for him. To say he was overjoyed was an understatement. He had served with the Void Squad during the rebellion, and even before that, being the second longest serving member after Valkyrie of course.

Valkyrie, my daughter, my loving, loyal but not so obedient daughter. Her and Alex had been the only members of the Knights until I needed Valkyrie to go to the Void. It had almost broken my heart to separate them. After what happened to Cassandra…

That stopped me cold. Cassandra, it had been a while since my thoughts drifted to her. Cassandra, my beautiful Cassandra, if only you could see how they've grown, you would so proud of them. If only…

"Sir, something's happening?" Lirion's voice came over the comm. I blinked, my thoughts disappearing whilst I analysed what was said. I looked at the table, trying to discern what was wrong, whilst I asked.

"What's wrong Colonel?"

"The instruments are showing power fluctuations, all around us, around most of the planet for that matter, but that's not the problem, the problem is that they seem to be reacting to us sir." Lirion's voice replied. That didn't sound good, my mind jumped back to what happened at Chaos Base.

"Lirion! Get out of there! Abort the mission! Retreat from the planet!" I shouted down the comm.

"You all heard him! Abort! Get this piece of junk out of here! Get your ass's movi…" I heard Lirion order, but it was too late. I saw on the table the same beams of energy flash into existence and impact two of the micro-carriers, cleaving them in two, exposing two battalions, two thousand members of the Dark Brigade to the vacuum of space. Another flash made a third carrier ignite into a blazing fireball that engulfed the final two ships. I slumped into the chair that I sub-consciously summoned.

_No, no, no, how could this happen? Five thousand lives lost. This shouldn't have been able to…_

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeehaw!" I heard over the comm. As I watched a micro carrier flew out of the fireball that had swallowed and destroyed its sister ships. It flew straight towards the planet at an impressive speed for a ship that looked like it had snuck out of hells backdoor.

"Who's aboard?" I ordered down the comm. The ship burst through the atmosphere, with sonic booms rippling along its surface, creating a sound that would be heard around the world.

"Its Lirion sir…Gamma battalion, we've…casualties…hip is holed…emergency landing…location…look for the big hole…IMPACT!…" the comm broke off into loud static after that. I studied the location of the "landing". The Artic.

_Nice aiming Lirion, nice aiming._

I got ready to flash to camp Half-Blood when suddenly there was a message at one of the monitors. I quickly opened it, hoping for a report from Lirion, that man had the durability of a diamond. But what I read froze me in my place, and sent shivers down my spine.

**How were the fireworks?**

(Alex's POV)

Percy had just left the arena, with all eyes on him till he was out of sight, when all Hades broke loose.

"How dare you not tell us?"

"We were meant to be able to trust you!"

"How could you do that to us?"

"This war is probably you're doing?"

"Leave us!"

I glanced over to Thalia and Nico who shrugged, and then we all turned to leave when Zeus' voice roared over it all.

"Thalia Grace, come here this instant!"

Thalia bristled noticeably at his words, and I swear I saw sparks dance across her fingers. She turned to face him, a cold look across her face, and a dark gaze in her eyes.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice neutral. I was impressed by her self-control.

"Have you nothing to say to your father?" He asked with a look on his face I couldn't recognise.

"Nothing polite that comes to mind." She answered honestly. Zeus opened his mouth to reply, when the world around them was shattered by an almighty boom which shook the ground, several more resounded around them, echoing off any and all surfaces. I could see that several campers had blood leaking from their ears. I could hear a constant ringing in my own which asserted the fact that at least I still had my ear drums un-ruptured.

The ringing soon subsided and all eyes were on us.

"What in Hades was that?" Were the first words out of Annabeth's mouth.

"That was your reinforcements, what's left of them anyway." Came a voice I knew so well.

"Father, what do you mean?" Valkyrie asked, looking about herself for any signs of the reinforcements.

"Don't change the subject! We're going to be talking to you about of children!" Zeus ordered Chaos.

"That will have to wait for another time." Chaos said, his low tone showing his intentions if they didn't drop the subject.

"The Dark Brigade has been decimated, only one ship survived. We need a squad to rescue them." Chaos said grimly. I could see in an instant that something was bothering, something which I think I grasped. I secret that only four people in the Universe know, Myself, Valkyrie, Max and of course Father. Or at least should know.

"Why didn't you save them? And why don't you rescue them" Mark asked, an eyebrow rose in annoyance.

I saw a flash of wrath cross my father's face, but disappeared just as quickly as it came, although the sky did darken considerably.

"Do you really think I would have let thousands of my own troops die if there was even the slightest chance that I could save them? Or that I wouldn't rescue them myself?" Chaos asked him directly, his voice low and quiet. Mark seemed to shrink as the aura of my father grew exceptionally.

"I volunteer the Void Squad." Valkyrie, Max next to her nodding.

"You're needed here; I volunteer myself, and a squad of my choosing." I countered, glaring at my sister.

I saw Hades whisper something to Poseidon, and they both leaned forward and whispered something to Zeus, who actually seemed to nod in agreement.

"They were meant to be our reinforcements; it should be the campers who rescue them." With Zeus' words came the agreements of the others gods, goddess', and their children.

Chaos looked deep in thought before he said.

"This will be a collaborated effort. I'm sorry Valkyrie, but Alex is right, you and the Void Squad were brought here as reinforcements. Alex, you may choose three companions to go with you, Zeus, the gods and campers may choose four others to go with them." Zeus nodded, but his eyes never left Chaos.

"Yes?" My father inquired. Zeus stood, as tall as he could in his human form, which still only reached Chaos' nose.

"How could you withhold the fact our children were in the Knights?" He asked, his tone barely containing his anger of Chaos' actions.

"Because I can." Chaos reply was before he turned to me and Valkyrie.

"Both of you, and you Max. Come with me." He said, and with a flash we disappeared from the Arena.

(Percy POV)

I left the Arena and walked towards the Chaos Cabin when the Sonic Booms shook the world. I instantly fell to a crouch, my hand on Riptide. I turned back to the Arena, and listened carefully, just managing to pick up what Chaos was saying. I nodded to myself, Alex would be fine, he will pick who he thinks he'll need useful.

_**Which we know you won't be you**__._ Came the nagging dry voice in the back of my mind.

_Shut up you_ I told it. Ever since what happened with the Minotaur it had been there. Attaching itself to my doubts and fears. I simply assumed it was just my sub-conscious trying to deal with everything. But now I wasn't too sure…

_**Where would be the fun in that? I'm just trying to help you. We both know you need it, you need somewhere to have your back**__._ It said.

_I do have people at my back!_ I shouted at it.

_**Really? You say they have your back? Then why haven't they come to see if you're ok? Why have they left you alone? Why didn't they let you finish the Minotaur the way you wanted? He stole your family, shoved it in your face and they kept you from getting your full revenge. They're just as bad as the Minotaur ever was, how can they be your friend? You're just a tool to them as you were to the Olympians, a weapon to the unleashed when needed, and then thrown aside once your use is done with, only to be picked up again when they need you.**_ It ranted.

_Didn't I say shut up!_ I told it again, not wanting to listen to it anymore.

_**Think about what I've said Percy, you know it's the truth, deep down**_**. **It replied and then went silent.

I went to the beach and sat in the sand, staring into the water.

_Could it be right?_

***Twenty minutes later***

(Alex's POV)

We flashed back to Camp Half-blood after our meeting with Chaos, all three of us sombre. What we had been told was not good news. Zeus was looking at us, as were the gods, campers, and the Knights which had arrived to see who had been chosen. Percy stood at the back of the crowd.

"Have you chosen the camper segment of the squad" I asked Zeus. He nodded and then gestured to the four people next to him. To say I was surprised was an understatement, here I thought they would have gone for all the Big Three children, but it seemed that they actually had a brain cell. Already equipped and pick for the mission were Mark, Travis Stoll, Will Solace and Annabeth. It seemed they thought leaving Mary and Alisha would give them a force to be reckoned with. I saw that Percy's siblings were looking relieved that Mark was going. I nodded to Will and Travis, they seemed decent enough people, and they would be invaluable on this mission. I'm sure I could live with Annabeth, but Mark is the one I'd have to keep an eye on.

"Who have you chosen?" Zeus said, knocking me out of my thoughts. My eyes scanned the Knights, weighing up their skills, and in a matter of milliseconds, I had chosen.

"There will be myself, Hayes, Seth, and Lalia. We will be leaving within the hour." I ordered. I saw several looks of disappoint from within the Knights, but what caught my eye was the look of terror on Mark's face when I mentioned Seth. Mark knows something about Seth, and I swore that I'd get to the bottom of it. Seth deserved to know who he is, and somehow Mark was a part of it.

**And I'm gonna leave you guys there, gotta be cruel to be kind. Cos the next chapter is going to be awesome. I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take me to write it, but it won't be anywhere near as long as it took me to write this one. **


	17. My Goodbyes

To my faithful readers.

The time has come, it's time for me to leave this site.

I know I'm not exactly the greatest writer, or updater, but I need to face reality and focus on writing my original works if I want to get anywhere in the wolrd.

This site has been incredible to me, the support you guys and girls have given me is incredible, and I wouldn't be where I am today without your help.

It truely hurts me to do this, because I love fanfiction, I think its a truely wonderful thing if someone's works are popular enough for someone to want to write their own.

Maybe someday I'll comeback and finish what I started, but it won't be for a long time, perhaps my own books will have their own fanfictions, but that's in the future.

So I'm here to say goodbye to you all, my works aren't up for adoption, I'm leaving them here as a testament, a milestone even of what I've accomplished thanks to this site.

So from the bottom of my heart, thank you all.

Maximus Artilius

Peace Out


	18. Please Read This

To my dearest readers.

No, unfortunately this isn't me coming back to write.

I've come to ask for your help.

My original works are coming along nicely, with Co-Author and I smashing through the chapters.

But we have a lack of support on our side, so I'm writing to ask, if you could find it in your hearts to check out my bio, follow the link and **Like** our page on Facebook.

You have all meant to world to me on this site, I have read each one of your reviews and each meant so much to me, as it gave me the will to carry on with my writing, and I would truly be honoured to have you as fans for my real novels.

Any support would mean the world to us, and if you don't do it for us, at least do it for The Pariahs, The Roughnecks, The Outcasts, the Workers and Regulars of the Half-Blood Inn, and The Courier and his crew.

I hope you'll follow the** Link in my Bio.**

Many thanks

And Peace Out

Maximus Artilius.


End file.
